Ο Θηριοδαμαστής
by LunaticSheep
Summary: Σε ένα μέλλον που δεν έχει ακόμα σωθεί, ένας άντρας ταξιδεύει αναζητώντας απαντήσεις. Μια αναπάντεχη συνεργασία θα του αποκαλύψει μυστικά που δεν ήξερε ότι υπάρχουν και θα βρεθεί αντιμέτωπος με το μεγαλύτερο μυστήριο... τι είναι αυτό το ανεξήγητο συναίσθημα που δεν μπορεί να δαμάσει;
1. Chapter 1

**Τάλμποτ**

Σε ένα ορεινό χωριό της Σικελίας, πάνω σε έναν λόφο βρίσκετε μια καλύβα. Μέσα σε αυτή την καλύβα ζει ένας πολύ περίεργος γέρος, μια κοπέλα και τα πρόβατα τους.

''Ψάχνουμε έναν Τάλμποτ.'' Είπε ένας καστανομάλλης νεαρός που ακουγόταν πολύ μεγαλύτερος από ότι έδειχνε. Η κούραση ήταν διακριτή στα μάτια του.

''Ο Τάλμποτ; Εννοείς τον δήθεν σαμάνο;'' Ρώτησε ένας από τους άντρες στο παραδοσιακό καφέ στην πλατεία του χωριού. Οι άντρες που ήταν εκεί και τους άκουσαν γέλασαν.

''Ναι αυτόν.'' Είπε ο νεαρός και χαμογέλασε ευγενικά, δεν είχε κουράγιο να τους εξηγήσει πόσο λάθος έκαναν που γελούσαν. Ποιο το νόημα; Ήταν απλοί πολίτες που δεν ήξεραν τι πραγματικά συνέβαινε σε αυτόν τον κόσμο, τι παιζόταν στα παρασκήνια. Δυστυχώς αποδείχτηκε ότι ούτε αυτός ήξερε… Για αυτό ήταν εδώ.

''Στην κορυφή του λόφου. Μένει μαζί με το ορφανό και φυλάνε πρόβατα.'' Του είπε χαμογελώντας σαν να τον κορόιδευε και του έδειξε ένα μονοπάτι που σκαρφάλωνε και χανόταν σε ένα πράσινο λόφο.

''Ευχαριστούμε.'' Τους είπε και έφυγε ακούγοντας τους άντρες πίσω να σχολιάζουν. ''Τον βρήκαμε.'' Είπε στον ψηλότερο άντρα που τον είχε συντροφέψει στο ταξίδι του.

''Χν.'' Έγνεψε εκείνος και τον ακολούθησε.

Το σπίτι το πρόσεξαν από τον καπνό της καμινάδας που έφτανε ως ψηλά. Ήταν πολύ φτωχικό και έμοιαζε ετοιμόρροπο. Δεν του έκανε εντύπωση που τον αποκαλούσαν σαμάνο. Στην είσοδο υπήρχε ένα καρφωμένο φίδι σαν να ήθελε να διώξει τα κακά πνεύματα. Λαγοί κρεμασμένοι έκαναν το σπίτι να φαίνεται τρομακτικό. Κοίταξε τον άλλο νεαρό δίπλα του που όμως δεν φάνηκε να επηρεάζεται από την ατμόσφαιρα. Δεν ήταν και τόσο κακό αυτό, του έδινε κουράγιο.

Χτύπησε την πόρτα αλλά κανείς δεν απάντησε.

''Κύριε Τάλμποτ είστε μέσα;'' Ρώτησε δυνατά και έσπρωξε την πόρτα που άνοιξε με ευκολία. Δεν ήταν κλειδωμένη αλλά από την άλλη γιατί να την κλείδωνε; Αμφέβαλλε αν πλησίαζε κανένας και σίγουρα δεν είχε κάτι αξιόλογο για να κλέψει κάποιος.

Προσεχτικά έβαλε το κεφάλι του μέσα και κοίταξε ανήσυχα σαν να φοβόταν ότι θα ανακάλυπτε μέσα το νεκρό σώμα του άντρα που έψαχναν. Όταν είδε το σπίτι άδειο αναστέναξε ανακουφισμένος.

''Ιδιαίτερο γούστο…'' είπε ο συνοδός του σε μια σπάνια στιγμή ομιλητικότητας. Όντως η καλύβα μέσα ήταν ακόμα πιο μυστήρια από το εξωτερικό της για να κάνει τον λιγομίλητο φίλο του να το σχολιάσει.

Υπήρχαν δύο ράντζα για κρεβάτια, ένα πέτρινο τζάκι με ένα καζάνι και διάφορα βότανα στο ράφι από πάνω. Στην μέση υπήρχε ένα μικρό ξύλινο τραπέζι με δύο φλιτζάνια που είχαν ξεμείνει από το πρωί. Η επίπλωση τελείωνε με ένα γωνιακό πάγκο με διάφορα εξαρτήματα, πέτρες και μεταλλεύματα αγνώστου μορφής. Οι τοίχοι ήταν διακοσμημένοι με μάσκες, σκουριασμένα σπαθιά και εργαλεία μεταλλουργικής. Το πιο ανατριχιαστικό, όμως, ήταν τα κόκκαλα ζώων…

''Σε κάνει να αναρωτιέσαι τι άτομο είναι…'' είπε ο μικρόσωμος νεαρός γελώντας αμήχανα. Ο φίλος του είχε μπει μέσα και κοιτούσε τις κούπες σαν να ήταν αυτές το πιο εντυπωσιακό κομμάτι της καλύβας.

''Μένει με κάποιον;'' Ρώτησε πιάνοντας την κούπα και μυρίζοντας την. Δεν αναγνώρισε το άρωμα αλλά προφανώς ήταν κάποιο ρόφημα από βότανα του βουνού.

''Οι χωρικοί ανέφεραν ότι μένει με ένα ορφανό.'' Του απάντησε μπερδεμένος και κοίταξε πάλι έξω. Το πρώτο πράγμα που αντίκρισε ήταν η κάννη μιας καραμπίνας.

''Θέλω να δω τα χέρια σας στον αέρα.'' Άκουσε μια γυναικεία φωνή να του λέει. Η κοπέλα που κρατούσε το όπλο τον κοιτούσε μέσα από το σκόπευτρο. Ο νεαρός πισωπάτησε και σήκωσε αργά τα χέρια του σε αντίθεση με τον φίλο του που ήταν άνετος. ''Και εσύ, το ίδιο.'' Είπε και στον άλλο και η φωνή της φανέρωνε ότι δεν είχε πρόβλημα να τον πυροβολήσει.

Ο μικροκαμωμένος νεαρός τον κοίταξε παρακλητικά, δεν ήθελε να τσακωθεί μαζί τους, είχαν έρθει ειρηνικά. Ο ψηλός άντρας φάνηκε να εκνευρίζεται αλλά αποφάσισε να του κάνει την χάρη και ύψωσε τα χέρια του αλλά η στάση του σώματος του έλεγε ότι έβρισκε την όλη κατάσταση γελοία.

''Ποιοι είστε και τι θέλετε;'' Η ερώτηση της ήταν διατυπωμένη με τέτοιο τρόπο που φαινόταν περισσότερο ότι τους διέταζε παρά ότι ζητούσε πληροφορίες για το άτομο τους.

''Έχουμε έρθει ειρηνικά.'' είπε ο μικρόσωμος και για τους δύο χαμογελώντας αγχωμένα. ''Με λένε Σαγάντα Τσουναγιόσι και αυτός είναι ο φίλος μου Χίμπαρι Κιόγια. Θέλουμε να μιλήσουμε με τον κύριο Τάλμποτ.''

Η κοπέλα σαν να αναγνώρισε τα ονόματα τους χαμήλωσε την καραμπίνα της και τους κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένη.

''Οι Βόνγκολα;'' Τους ρώτησε αυτή την φορά πολύ πιο φιλικά και ο Τσούνα κατέβασε ανακουφισμένος τα χέρια του την ίδια στιγμή που ο Χίμπαρι ακουμπούσε χαλαρός την πλάτη του σε ένα άδειο σημείο του τοίχου.

''Μας γνωρίζεις;'' Την ρώτησε περίεργος.

''Αν σας γνωρίζω; Ο παππούς Τάλμποτ και εγώ περιμέναμε την άφιξη σας για χρόνια.'' Του πέταξε και κατευθύνθηκε προς το τζάκι. ''Σίγουρα πήρατε τον χρόνο σας για να έρθετε.'' Συνέχισε κοιτώντας και τον άλλον νεαρό σαν να τους ζύγιαζε με τα μάτια της. ''Θέλετε κάτι να φάτε; Να πιείτε;'' Τους ρώτησε και ο Τσούνα βιάστηκε να αρνηθεί ενώ ο φίλος του στράβωνε την μύτη του δείχνοντας την άποψή του για την υγιεινή του σπιτιού.

''Ότι πείτε.'' Είπε αδιαφορώντας η κοπέλα και έβγαλε από την τσάντα της ένα λαγό που τον καθάρισε μπροστά τους. ''Εγώ πάντως θα μαγειρέψω, ελπίζω να μην σας πειράζει.'' Είπε και κοίταξε με νόημα τον Χίμπαρι.

''Χν.'' Ο άντρας απλά τράβηξε τα μάτια του για να μην μπει στον κόπο να της απαντήσει.

''Ο γερό Τάλμποτ θα έρθει σε λίγο. Πήγε να βοσκήσει τα πρόβατα.'' Τους ενημέρωσε και κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο. ''της σας είπα; Να έρχεται!'' είπε και τους έδειξε με το ματωμένο μαχαίρι. Σκούπισε τα χέρια της στην ποδιά και βγήκε γρήγορα έξω.

''Έχουμε επισκέπτες!'' του φώναξε χαιρετώντας τον ενώ οι δύο νεαροί βγήκαν και αυτοί έξω. Κάλυψαν τα μάτια τους για να μην τους χτυπά ο ήλιος και κοίταξαν τον ηλικιωμένο άντρα που περπατούσε μπροστά από καμιά δεκαριά πρόβατα.

Τον Τάλμποτ δεν τον είχαν δει ποτέ τους. Πριν δύο χρόνια ανακάλυψε την ύπαρξη του μαζί με πολλά άλλα πράγματα που έκρυβαν οι Βόνγκολα. Ήταν ο μυστήριος τεχνίτης της οικογένειας και χρειάστηκε μεγάλη έρευνα και την βοήθεια του Ιδρύματος για να τον εντοπίσουν. Δεν ήξερε τι περίμενε αλλά σίγουρα δεν τον φανταζόταν έτσι! Ο άντρας δεν ήταν απλά μεγάλος, ήταν αρχαίος. Ο χρόνος τον είχε κάνει να καμπουριάσει αλλά ο τρόπος που περπατούσε έβγαζε μια ζωντάνια που κανείς άνθρωπος στην ηλικία του δεν είχε. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν αραιά και μακριά και το πρόσωπο του γεμάτο βαθιές ρυτίδες.

''Το ξέρω. Οι Βόνγκολα ήρθαν.'' Της είπε ήρεμος και μπορεί να τα μάτια του να ήταν τυλιγμένα με επιδέσμους σαν να ήταν τυφλός αλλά ο Τσούνα ένιωσε ότι έβλεπε μέσα στην ψυχή του.

''Συγγνώμη για την καθυστέρηση;'' Είπε κάπως αμήχανα ο νεαρός αφού δεν ήξερε τι ακριβώς ήθελαν να ακούσουν. Ο γέρος σαν να έβρισκε διασκεδαστική την απάντηση του χαμογέλασε αποκαλύπτοντας τα ούλα του με τα ελάχιστα δόντια.

''Δεν πειράζει. Όταν φτάσεις στην ηλικία μου θα μάθεις ότι ο χρόνος δεν έχει πια σημασία.'' Του είπε και μπήκε μέσα στην καλύβα με την κοπέλα να τον ακολουθεί βιαστικά. Ο Χίμπαρι μπήκε χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη αφήνοντας τον άναυδο Τσούνα πίσω. Αμφέβαλλε αν θα έφτανε ποτέ στην ηλικία του. Πόσο χρονών ήταν; Τριακοσίων; Μόλις ξεπέρασε το σοκ μπήκε μέσα.

''Άννα φτιάξε λίγο τσάι να πιούν. Σίγουρα χρειάζονται λίγο άρωμα πατρίδας.'' Είπε ο γέρος στην κοπέλα που κοίταξε εύθυμα τον Χίμπαρι σαν να τον προκαλούσε να αρνηθεί.

''Χν.''

Όταν σέρβιρε τις κούπες κρατούσε και ένα μπουκαλάκι με διάφανο υγρό.

''Αν θες μπορώ να σου βάλω και λίγο οινόπνευμα μέσα. Να σκοτώσει τα μικρόβια.'' Του είπε με μάτια που έλαμπαν πειρακτικά.

''Όχι ευχαριστώ.'' Της είπε στεγνά και πήρε την κούπα από τα χέρια της. Το άσπρισμα στις αρθρώσεις του αποκάλυπτε τον εκνευρισμό του.

''Μην πειράζεις τους καλεσμένους μας Άννα. Είναι σημαντικά πρόσωπα.'' Την μάλωσε ο Τάλμποτ χωρίς να πείθει τους νεαρούς ότι το εννοούσε. Οι δύο ένοικοι του σπιτιού ήταν σαν να παίζουν μαζί τους. ''Λοιπόν γιατί ήρθατε σε αυτήν την ξεχασμένη από τον Θεό γωνιά του κόσμου;'' Του ρώτησε πίνοντας με θόρυβο το τσάι του καθώς η Άννα καθόταν σε ένα κομμένο κορμό δέντρου που είχαν μέσα στο σπίτι για σκαμπό.

''Είπατε ότι μας περιμένατε ήδη…'' είπε ο Τσούνα κάπως μπερδεμένος.

''Η συνάντηση μας ήταν αναπόφευκτη μετά τις τελευταίες εξελίξεις...'' Είπε αινιγματικά ο Τάλμποτ.

''Δεν ήξερα για εσάς. Ο ένατος πέθανε πριν προλάβει να μου πει για τα μυστικά των Βόνγκολα.'' Απολογήθηκε ο Τσούνα χωρίς να ξέρει το λόγο. Μηχανικά έπιασε τον δείκτη του σαν να περίμενε ότι θα έβρισκε εκεί το δαχτυλίδι.

''Μεγάλη απώλεια είμαι σίγουρος.'' Είπε ο Τάλμποτ αλλά κάτι στην φωνή του έδειχνε ότι δεν μιλούσε για τον ένατο. ''Και τι έγινε μετά;''

''Δεν είχα δεχτεί επίσημα την θέση του Δέκατου οπότε πολλές αντίπαλες οικογένειες βρήκαν την ευκαιρία να κάνουν επίθεση. Επειδή είχαμε τα δαχτυλίδια ήμασταν ο κύριος στόχος όλων…'' είπε και η φωνή του έσβησε. ''Είχαμε την κατάσταση υπό έλεγχο μέχρι που εμφανίστηκαν.''

''Μιλλεφιόρε.'' Μίλησε ο Χίμπαρι και η φωνή του συγκρατούσε τον θυμό που ένιωθε.

''Α, ο Μπιάκουραν και τα Μαρέ δαχτυλίδια;'' Ρώτησε η κοπέλα πιο σοβαρά. Δεν ήταν θέμα που μπορούσε να τους πειράξει.

''Ναι…'' είπε ο Τσούνα και την κοίταξε χαμογελώντας πονεμένα. ''Τα θύματα ήταν πάρα πολλά για να τα μετρήσουμε. Πολλά από αυτά ήταν και αθώοι πολίτες.'' Είπε σφίγγοντας τις παλάμες του. Ο πατέρας του Γιαμαμότο και οι γονείς της Χάρου. Ο ένατος. Η εξαφάνιση των γονιών του…

''Και μετά από αυτό ανέλαβες τους Βόνγκολα.'' Είπε ο Τάλμποτ. Δεν χρειαζόταν να το ρωτήσει, το ένιωθε ότι αυτό έγινε.

''Έπρεπε να αποδώσω δικαιοσύνη. Δεν θα μπορούσα να αντιμετωπίσω τον εχθρό αν δεν άνηκα σε αυτόν τον κόσμο…'' εξήγησε ο Τσούνα πως κατέληξε να γίνει αυτό που δεν θα γινόταν ποτέ.

''Και κατέστρεψες τα δαχτυλίδια.'' Είπε ο Τάλμποτ σαν να ήταν κουρασμένος. Η Άννα πετάχτηκε έκπληκτη.

''Τι;'' Φώναξε. Δεν το ήξερε αυτό. ''Γιατί το έκανες αυτό; Η ισορροπία!''

''Άννα, ηρέμησε.'' Της είπε ο Τάλμποτ υψώνοντας το ζαρωμένο του χέρι και η Άννα κάθισε αμέσως κάτω αλλά έδειχνε ανήσυχη. Ο Τσούνα από την άλλη έδειχνε να έχει περισσότερη ενέργεια ενώ ο Χίμπαρι κοιτούσε προσεχτικά την κοπέλα δίπλα του. Ισορροπία. Ίσως να ήξεραν κάτι σχετικό με όλο αυτό το μυστήριο…

''Η αλήθεια είναι ότι δεν μπορούμε να αντιμετωπίσουμε τους Μιλλεφιόρε. Είναι πολύ δυνατοί για εμάς. Οι Βόνγκολα έχουν εξασθενίσει. Οι συμμαχικές οικογένειες έχουν αποδεκατιστεί, τα ακρομπαλένο…'' η φωνή του ήταν σαν να είχε κολλήσει στο λαρύγγι ''Ο Ριμπόρν πέθανε. Ήταν θέμα χρόνου τα δαχτυλίδια να πέσουν στα χέρια του εχθρού…''

''Γιατί είσαι εδώ νεαρέ Βόνγκολα;'' Τον ρώτησε ο γέρος σκύβοντας προς το μέρος του και παίρνοντας τα χέρια του στα δικά του.

''Γιατί θέλω να νικήσουμε.'' Είπε αποφασισμένος και τα μάτια του ήταν σαν να έλαμπαν ακόμα και αν χωρίς το δαχτυλίδι δεν μπορούσε να ενεργοποιήσει την αύρα του. Ο γέρος χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος.

''Και τι θες από εμένα; Ποιο είναι το σχέδιο;'' Ο Τσούνα τον κοίταξε. Το ένστικτό του του έλεγε ότι μπορεί να τον εμπιστευτεί. Ο Χίμπαρι κάθισε πίσω. Δεν ήταν πρόβλημά του να πει στον Σαγάντα Τσουναγιόσι σε ποιον να μιλήσει.

''Δεν μπορούμε να τους νικήσουμε χωρίς τα δαχτυλίδια… Σκοπεύω με την βοήθεια ενός φίλου από το πλευρό των Μιλλεφιόρε να φέρω στο παρόν μας τους κατά δέκα χρόνια μικρότερους εαυτούς μας από το παρελθόν.''

''Α η χρονομηχανή των Μιλλεφιόρε και η μπαζούκα των Μποβίνο.'' Αναφώνησε ευχαριστημένος ο Τάλμποτ χωρίς να εξηγεί από πού το ήξερε. Ένας αρχαίος σαν αυτόν ήξερε πολλά για τα μυστήρια του πλανήτη.

''Έχουν κάτι που δεν έχουμε εμείς. Τα δαχτυλίδια, τον Ριμπόρν και ελπίδα…''

''Και πάλι δεν μας λες τι θες…'' είπε η Άννα.

''Είστε οι μεταλλουργοί των Βόνγκολα έτσι; Συντηρητές των δαχτυλιδιών και κατασκευαστές όπλων.'' Είπε ο Τσούνα ευχόμενος να μπορούσαν να κάνουν αυτό που θα ζητούσε. ''Θέλω να δώσω στους νεώτερους εαυτούς μας ένα δώρο, ένα προβάδισμα. Θέλω να κατασκευάσω τα πιο δυνατά κουτιά όπλα.'' Τους είπε και κοίταξε έντονα τον Τάλμποτ σαν να τον ρωτούσε αν μπορεί να το κάνει.

''Δύσκολο το εγχείρημα που μου ζητάς.'' Είπε ο γέρος και ο Τσούνα αισθάνθηκε την καρδιά του να γίνετε πέτρα. ''Θέλει δουλειά. Έρευνα. Επιμονή και ενέργεια.'' Είπε και το τελευταίο μέρος το απεύθυνε στην Άννα.

''Είναι επιτέλους ώρα;'' Τον ρώτησε η κοπέλα που έτρεμε.

''Νομίζω ότι είναι.'' Της είπε χαμογελώντας.

''Για τι πράγμα μιλάτε;'' Ρώτησε ο Τσούνα που δεν καταλάβαινε πως γινόταν να δείχνουν τόσο χαρούμενοι.

''Η Άννα είναι μαθήτρια μου από πολύ μικρή ηλικία. Δεν σκοπεύω να ζω για πάντα. Τις έχω διδάξει όλες τις τεχνικές μου.'' Εξήγησε και ο Τσούνα την κοίταξε ενθουσιασμένος.

''Ξέρεις να κατασκευάσεις τα κουτιά;'' Την ρώτησε αισιόδοξος.

''Όχι.'' Του είπε χαμογελώντας σαν να μην είχε σημασία αυτό.

''Τότε πως θα μας βοηθήσει αυτό;'' Φώναξε και κοπάνισε το χέρι του στο τραπέζι χάνοντας τον έλεγχο των νεύρων του και χύνοντας το περιεχόμενο των ανέγγιχτων φλιτζανιών.

''Επειδή δεν ξέρω δεν σημαίνει ότι δεν θα μπορέσω.'' Είπε ψύχραιμα η κοπέλα μαζεύοντας το βρεγμένο μανίκι της.

''Δεν καταλαβαίνω…''

''Δεν ήρθατε μόνο για αυτό.'' Είπε ο Τάλμποτ διακόπτοντας τους και κοίταξε τον Χίμπαρι. ''Εσύ τι αναζητάς;'' Ο Χίμπαρι τον κοίταξε σαν να μελετούσε αν άξιζε να απευθύνει τον λόγο στον γέρο.

''Δεν μου αρέσει να βασίζομαι σε πράγματα που δεν καταλαβαίνω.'' Κατέληξε να πει λακωνικά.

''Ο Χίμπαρι-σαν ψάχνει πληροφορίες σχετικά με τα κουτιά. Πως δημιουργήθηκαν, ποια είναι η δύναμη τους, ποιος ο λόγος εμφάνισης τους τώρα.'' Εξήγησε πιο αναλυτικά ο Τσούνα.

''Πολλά δύσκολα ερωτήματα, Χίμπαρι Κιόγια.'' Είπε ο Τάλμποτ με ένα μικρό χαμόγελο. ''Αν βρείτε τις απαντήσεις θα λύσετε και πολλά άλλα μυστήρια.''

''Μιλάς σαν να ξέρεις ήδη τις απαντήσεις.'' Παρατήρησε ο Χίμπαρι.

''Ένας άνθρωπος της ηλικίας μου είναι καταδικασμένος να είναι σοφός.'' Είπε. Δυστυχώς η γνώση δεν έφτανε μόνο. Το να είσαι σοφός χωρίς να μπορείς να κάνεις κάτι για αυτά που ξέρεις είναι περισσότερο κατάρα παρά ευχή.

''Πως δημιουργήθηκαν τα κουτιά; Ο Τζεπέτο έφτιαξε τα σχέδια αιώνες πριν αλλά καταχωρήθηκαν στα αρχεία συσκευών ανύπαρκτης τεχνολογίας. Γιατί εμφανίστηκαν τώρα;'' Ρώτησε επιτέλους ο περίεργος άντρας και ο Τάλμποτ γέλασε με τον χείμαρρο ερωτήσεων.

''Συμπτώσεις όπως και πολλές άλλες ανακαλύψεις.''

''Το οποίο είναι απόλυτα αποδεκτό σαν εξήγηση. Ωστόσο είναι πολλές συμπτώσεις μαζεμένες για να είναι τυχαίο.'' Διαφώνησε ο Χίμπαρι.

''Θα συμβούν και άλλα παράλογα τώρα που καταστράφηκε η ισορροπία. Δεν έχει νόημα να εκπλήσσεσαι.'' Του είπε η Άννα.

''Αναφέρεσαι στο Τρι νι σετ;'' Ρώτησε ο Τσούνα. Είχε ακούσει την λέξη και ήξερε ότι αφορά την αρμονία και την ισορροπία του σύμπαντος. Ήξερε ότι μέρος αυτής ήταν οι πιπίλες και τα δαχτυλίδια Βόνγκολα. Αυτό που δεν ήξεραν ήταν πως συνδέονταν όλα αυτά μεταξύ τους. Ίσως η απάντηση να τους έσωζε.

''Οι νέοι πάντα βιάζονται να μάθουν. Ωστόσο δεν θα έχει νόημα να σας δώσω εγώ τις απαντήσεις. Πρέπει να κερδίσετε το δικαίωμα να τις μάθετε.'' Είπε ο Τάλμποτ.

''Μέσα από την εμπειρία θα έρθει η γνώση.'' Συμπλήρωσε τα λόγια του η Άννα. Πάντα αυτό της έλεγε. Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια που ζούσε εδώ πάνω στην ερημιά της μάθαινε να ακούει και να νιώθει τον κόσμο γύρω της. Τα στοιχεία της φύσης, η ζωή σε όλες της τις μορφές. Να εκμεταλλεύεται όλα όσα της προσφέρει, να τα μορφοποιεί και να τα σφυρηλατεί. Ποτέ όμως δεν της είπε πως όλα αυτά ζουν αρμονικά. Πως ένα λουλούδι ανοίγει και κλείνει τα πέταλα του και γυρίζει το κεφάλι του στον ήλιο. Τι είναι αυτή η δόνηση που αντηχεί από το πουθενά τα σιωπηλά βράδια.

Δεν ήταν πληροφορία που κάποιος έπρεπε να στην πει. Ήταν κάτι που έπρεπε να ανακαλύψει μόνη της. Μετά θα έκρινε η ίδια πώς να την χρησιμοποιήσει και για ποιους.

''Παππού λέω να φύγω μαζί τους.'' Ανακοίνωσε η Άννα έχοντας πάρει την απόφαση της. Άλλωστε είχε έρθει η ώρα. Οι συγκυρίες την ήθελαν έξω. Ο τροχός είχε αρχίσει να γυρίζει και έπρεπε να λάβουν μέρος στην ιστορία. Ο Τάλμποτ ήταν πλέον πολύ μεγάλος. Ήταν ώρα για την Άννα να ζήσει και να κάνει τα λάθη της. Της είχε μάθει όλα τα βασικά για να επιβιώσει τώρα έμενε να βγει έξω και να απλώσει τα φτερά της σε άγνωστους ουρανούς.

''Ποια είναι τα σχέδια σας;'' Ρώτησε η Άννα τους Βόνγκολα.

''Εγώ θα γυρίζω στην Ιαπωνία δεν μπορώ να απουσιάσω για πολύ.'' Είπε ο Τσούνα. Οι Μιλλεφιόρε είχαν δείξει ότι δεν θα δίσταζαν να επιτεθούν στα σπίτια τους. Η Άννα κοίταξε τον άλλο νεαρό, τον Χίμπαρι. Έπρεπε να αποφασίσει ποια θα είναι η επόμενη κίνηση της.

Ο Χίμπαρι την κοίταξε και εκείνος. Η κοπέλα με τα ατίθασα καστανά μαλλιά ήταν ότι πιο κοντινό σε απάντηση μπορούσε να βρει. Ο Τάλμποτ πίστευε ότι θα μπορούσε να διαβάσει τα σημάδια και να τους βοηθήσει να φτιάξουν τα δικά τους κουτιά όπλα. Αν ίσχυε αυτό και έψαχνε απαντήσεις στα ίδια ερωτήματα, την ήθελε στην ομάδα του.

''Το ίδρυμα ασχολείται με την εύρεση πληροφοριών που σχετίζονται με τα κουτιά. Δουλειά μου είναι να ταξιδεύω σε όλο τον κόσμο ψάχνοντας να βρω την άκρη.'' Της είπε και παρακολούθησε το πρόσωπο της κοπέλας να φωτίζεται ολόκληρο. Τα σκουρόχρωμα μάτια της άνοιξαν διάπλατα καθώς το στόμα της άνοιξε από θαυμασμό.

''Σε όλο τον κόσμο;'' Τον ρώτησε μαγεμένη και ελαφρώς ξαφνιασμένος από την υπερβολική της αντίδραση έγνεψε.

''Δεν είσαι τυχερή Άννα; Μετά από δέκα χρόνια εγκλωβισμένη εδώ μαζί μου πρέπει να ακούγεται δελεαστική η πρόταση…'' είπε ο Τάλμποτ γελώντας και η Άννα έπιασε χαρούμενη τα χέρια του γέρου.

''Μπορώ να έρθω έτσι;'' Ρώτησε τον Χίμπαρι ξεχνώντας ότι έπρεπε να πάρει πρώτα την άδεια του.

''Αν αποδείξεις τον εαυτό σου χρήσιμο, θα πρέπει να σε προσλάβω.'' Της είπε και η Άννα γέλασε ευτυχισμένη.

''Ξέρω ότι πρέπει να στεναχωριέμαι που θα σε αφήσω πίσω αλλά... ταξίδια σε όλον τον κόσμο!'' είπε με ονειρεμένη φωνή στον Τάλμποτ. ''Δεν θα πεθάνεις μόνος σου έτσι;'' Τον ρώτησε πονηρά.

''Δεν το έχω σκοπό σύντομα. Όχι μέχρι να δω το τέλος της ιστορίας. Αν και θα μου λείψει η αφέλεια της νιότης σου.'' Της είπε και σηκώθηκε σπρώχνοντας την νεολαία προς την πόρτα.

''Δεν θα έρθεις μαζί μας;'' Ρώτησε ο Τσούνα που πίστευε ότι θα ερχόταν και αυτός μαζί τους.

''Δεν μπορώ να αφήσω τα πρόβατα μου, νεαρέ Βόνγκολα.'' Είπε δήθεν έκπληκτος δείχνοντας το κοπάδι του που βέλαζε στο περιφραγμένο χώρο δίπλα από την καλύβα.

Η Άννα βγήκε από την καλύβα κουβαλώντας μια μικρή δερμάτινη τσάντα. ''Έτοιμη. Φύγαμε!'' είπε και ο Χίμπαρι την κοίταξε ουδέτερα.

''Δεν θα πάρεις άλλες αποσκευές;'' Την ρώτησε πεζά.

''Όχι, πήρα ότι χρειάζομαι. Πέτρες, μεγεθυντικό, βουρτσάκι, το κουτί με τα εργαλεία μου, βιβλία…'' είπε κοιτώντας το εσωτερικό της τσάντας της για να δει αν ξέχασε κάτι.

''Ρούχα;'' Ρώτησε ο Τσούνα και αναρωτήθηκε πόσο ασφαλές ήταν να την εμπιστευτούν. Η Άννα τον κοίταξε για λίγο.

''Σωστά ρούχα…'' μουρμούρισε και κοίταξε τον εαυτό της. Ερημίτες όπως αυτή έφτιαχναν μόνοι τους τα ρούχα. Φορούσε μια μπλούζα που είχε φτιάξει από το μαλλί των προβάτων τους και ένα σορτσάκι από το δέρμα ενός άλλου ζώου. ''Δεν φτάνουν αυτά για τώρα;'' Τους ρώτησε χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει το πρόβλημα.

''Μεγάλωσα την Άννα να είναι ολιγαρκής και αυτόχθων.'' Είπε υπερήφανος ο Τάλμποτ.

''Δεν νομίζω ότι θα είναι αποδεκτό από τον υπόλοιπο πολιτισμό αυτό…'' είπε όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσε ο Τσούνα. Ο Χίμπαρι αν και ήταν αποφασισμένος να μην την αφήσει να κυκλοφορήσει δίπλα του ντυμένη έτσι, το έπαιζε αδιάφορος. Σίγουρα ο Σαγάντα λόγω της φύσης του θα αναλάμβανε το πρόβλημα. ''Κάτι θα κάνουμε για αυτό όταν προσγειωθούμε στην Ιαπωνία…'' είπε κουρασμένα και ο Χίμπαρι χαμογέλασε κρυφά ικανοποιημένος.

Η κοπέλα γύρισε και έσκυψε για να αγκαλιάσει τον γέρο άντρα.

''Ευχαριστώ για όλα.'' Του είπε φιλώντας το μέτωπο του.

''Οι δρόμοι μας είναι τέτοιοι που κάποτε θα ανταμωθούμε ξανά.'' Της είπε και την χαιρέτησε μέχρι να εξαφανιστούν από τον ορίζοντα. ''Να προσέχεις…''

Οι δύο νέοι είχαν πάρει το δρόμο της επιστροφής παίρνοντας μαζί και το νέο μέλος των Βόνγκολα. Τον κατασκευαστή τους.

''Αυτό είναι αυτοκίνητο;'' Είπε η κοπέλα όταν είδε το παρκαρισμένο στο χωριό όχημα τους. Σε όλη την διαδρομή τραβούσε τα βλέμματα τόσο με την εμφάνισή της όσο και με την συμπεριφορά της. Προφανώς ο Τάλμποτ την είχε μεγαλώσει κυριολεκτικά μακριά από τον πολιτισμό… Μέχρι και οι κάτοικοι του χωριού αντιδρούσαν σαν να την έβλεπαν πρώτη φορά.

''Τι είσαι; Ο Ταρζάν;'' Μούγκρισε χάνοντας την υπομονή του ο Χίμπαρι και πιάνοντας την από το κεφάλι την έχωσε στο αυτοκίνητο.

''Δεν έχεις ξαναδεί τίποτα από όλα αυτά;'' Ρώτησε αμήχανα ο Τσούνα μετά από πολλά επιφωνήματα θαυμασμού καθώς η κοπέλα ψαχούλευε το εσωτερικό του αυτοκινήτου.

''Όχι! Αν και έχω διαβάσει για αυτά. Οι πληροφορίες μπορεί να φανούν χρήσιμες…'' είπε σταματώντας να πειράζει τα πάντα.

''Ούτε στην τηλεόραση;'' Ρώτησε ο Τσούνα ακόμα πιο έκπληκτος και η Άννα τον κοίταξε ειρωνικά.

''Σου φαίνεται για άτομο που έχει δει τηλεόραση ποτέ στην ζωή του;'' Ρώτησε ο Χίμπαρι μουγκρίζοντας. Ήλπιζε να άξιζε τον κόπο…

''Ούτε τηλεόραση;''

''Ούτε κινητό ούτε υπολογιστή με ιντερνέτ.'' Του είπε γελώντας.

''Πως μαθαίνατε τι γινόταν στον κόσμο;'' Ρώτησε ο Τσούνα αφού θυμόταν ότι ήταν υπερβολικά καλά ενημερωμένοι.

''Κατά καιρούς μπορεί να ερχόταν κάποιος να μας ενημερώσει. Ο Τάλμποτ να έφευγε και να ερχόταν με νέα. Κάπως να κατέληγε στα χέρια μας μια εφημερίδα… Αλλά κυρίως ακούγοντας την πνοή.'' Εξήγησε σαν να μην ήταν τόσο περίεργο.

''Την πνοή;'' Ρώτησε ο Χίμπαρι.

''Έτσι το λέω. Ο Τάλμποτ θα το έχει ονομάσει κάπως αλλιώς… Όταν ζεις μέσα στην πλήρη ησυχία μακριά από τις πόλεις μπορείς να μάθεις να την ακούς. Είναι σαν η φύση να αναπνέει, να δονείται. Τα πάντα γύρω μας έχουν ζωή και μιλιά. Αν γίνει κάτι θα στο πουν. Γιατί νομίζετε ότι ο Τάλμποτ έχει καλύψει τα μάτια του; Σας φάνηκε για τυφλός;'' Είπε και έκλεισε τα μάτια της σαν να αφουγκραζόταν. Ο Τσούνα ανατρίχιασε. Ποτέ δεν σκέφτηκε ότι ο Τάλμποτ ήταν τυφλός…

''Τώρα δεν ακούω τόσο καλά όσο άκουγα στο βουνό. Ωστόσο ο ήχος είναι εκεί. Και ακούγεται πολύ πιο άσχημος από πριν.'' Τους ενημέρωσε.

''Άσχημος;'' Ο Τσούνα προσπάθησε να ακούσει και αυτός.

''Στο βουνό ακουγόταν σαν να έκλαιγε που εξηγείται από την διαταραχή της αρμονίας λόγω του Τρι νι σετ. Εδώ, στον πολιτισμό, όπως το είπατε, ακούγεται σαν να πονάει. Ο άνθρωπος έχει ξεχάσει πώς να ζει αρμονικά με την φύση και απομακρύνεται όλο και περισσότερο από αυτήν. Όσο απομακρύνεται τόσο πιο εύκολο του είναι να την καταστρέψει. Πιστεύω ότι το Τρι νι σετ βοηθούσε με το να παρέχει ενέργεια ώστε να μην χαλάσει η ισορροπία εξαιτίας των ανθρώπων.''

Οι άντρες δεν μίλησαν. Δεν ήταν κάτι που δεν ήξεραν αλλά παρόλα αυτά ακουγόταν βαρύ. Το χειρότερο ήταν μη αναστρέψιμο και ήταν σαν η καταστροφή του Τρι νι σετ είχε καταδικάσει όλο τον πλανήτη στην καταστροφή.

''Ποιος ξέρει, ίσως καταφέρουμε να σώσουμε τον κόσμο! Μην χάνετε την αυτοπεποίθηση σας! Όσο είμαστε ζωντανοί μπορούμε να παρέχουμε με το δικό μας τρόπο ενέργεια. Το ότι αναπνέουμε και συμμετέχουμε στην αρμονία του κόσμου σημαίνει και αυτό κάτι.'' Τους είπε χαμογελώντας. Ακούγοντας καθημερινά το παράπονο της φύσης είχε προσαρμοστεί με την κατάσταση. Παράλληλα ήξερε ότι ήταν πολύ δυνατή για να καταστραφεί τόσο εύκολα…

''Ναι!'' είπε ο Τσούνα προσπαθώντας να βρει πάλι την αυτοπεποίθηση του.

''Χν.'' Είπε ο Χίμπαρι ξέροντας ότι δεν θα μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί με το καινούργιο φυτοφάγο.

''Αεροπλάνο!''

Ίσως όχι φυτοφάγο…. Η λέξη αγρίμι της ταίριαζε περισσότερο.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ανακαλύψεις**

Το τζετ προσγειώθηκε μετά από πολλές ώρες σε ένα ξέφωτο του δάσους του Ναμίμορι. Ο μοναδικός που δεν ήταν κουρασμένος από το ταξίδι ήταν η Άννα που είχε την ενέργεια μικρού παιδιού που το πάνε στο πάρκο.

''Αυτό είναι το Ναμίμορι, ε; Μυρίζει σαν εσάς!'' είπε μυρίζοντας τον αέρα. Ο Τσούνα σκέφτηκε ότι ή δεν καταλάβαινε πόσο περίεργα ήταν αυτά που έλεγε ή δεν την ένοιαζε. ''Από εδώ πάμε έτσι;'' Τους ρώτησε χοροπηδώντας δείχνοντας προς την κατεύθυνση που ήταν κρυμμένη η είσοδος.

''Πως το ξέρεις;'' Ρώτησε ανήσυχος ο Τσούνα. Είχε κάποιο κενό η ασφάλεια τους;

''Το νιώθω.'' Του είπε με μάτια που έλαμπαν σαν να το διασκέδαζε. Ο Τσούνα κατέληξε ότι η κοπέλα επίτηδες έδειχνε τις ικανότητες της. Πρέπει να απολάμβανε την έκπληξη στα πρόσωπα τους.

''Ξέρει πώς να είναι μετριόφρων…'' είπε ξερά ο Τσούνα.

''Αν δεν φανεί χρήσιμη σε τίποτα άλλο μπορώ να την προσλάβω για κυνηγόσκυλο.'' Είπε χαμογελώντας σαρκαστικά ο Χίμπαρι καθώς χάθηκε και αυτός μέσα στο δάσος. Το νεαρό αφεντικό των Βόνγκολα αναστέναξε, τουλάχιστον τα πήγαιναν καλά…

Μέσα σε ένα βαθύ τμήμα του δάσους που τα κλαδιά των δέντρων δημιουργούσαν αδιαπέραστα τοίχοι βρισκόταν καλυμμένη από φύλλα και χώματα η υπόγεια είσοδος. Η Άννα περίμενε υπομονετικά τους άντρες να φτάσουν καθώς πείραζε τα φύλλα ενός δέντρου.

Ο Χίμπαρι φτάνοντας σχεδόν αμέσως μετά από αυτήν την κοίταξε.

''Νόμιζα ότι θα την είχες ήδη ανοίξει…'' η Άννα άφησε το κλαδί και τον πλησίασε κοιτάζοντας το έδαφος όπου κρυβόταν η πύλη.

''Τι είναι αυτό; Κάποιο είδος τεστ;'' Τον ρώτησε υψώνοντας το φρύδι της. Και οι δύο ήξεραν ότι δεν ήταν τόσο απλό. ''Οι φλόγες που κρατάνε την είσοδο σφραγισμένη είναι φτιαγμένες για να αναγνωρίζουν και να ανοίγουν μόνο στους ενοίκους.'' Αν προσπαθούσε να την ανοίξει με την βία θα σήμανε συναγερμός…

''Απλά ελέγχω για να βεβαιωθώ ότι δεν δουλεύω με ένα ανόητο αγρίμι που λειτουργεί μόνο με το ένστικτο.'' Της είπε και ακούμπησε το χέρι του στο χώμα. Οι φλόγες ομίχλης διαλύθηκαν και το κρύο μέταλλο της πύλης εμφανίστηκε αταίριαστο σε σχέση με το περιβάλλον που βρισκόταν.

''Πόσο αγενές…'' μουρμούρισε σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της και μπαίνοντας μαζί με τον Τσούνα που μόλις τους είχε φτάσει.

''Αυτή είναι η βάση σας;'' σφύριξε με δέος η Άννα κοιτώντας τον χώρο. ''Γιατί τόσο μεγάλη;'' Ρώτησε αν και φαινόταν άνετη σαν να μην φοβόταν μην χαθεί.

Ο Τσούνα γέλασε χωρίς να ξέρει τι να της απαντήσει. Σε σχέση με την καλύβα της πρέπει να φαινόταν τεράστια. ''Είναι το σπίτι μας…'' της είπε τελικά. Το σπίτι τους, τα γραφεία τους, το γυμναστήριο τους. Είχε δημιουργήσει ένα κατάλυμα που θα τους παρείχε τα πάντα σε περίπτωση ανάγκης. Υπήρχε για την ασφάλεια τους, να μπορούν να ζήσουν κρυμμένοι κάτω από την γη.

''Σαν τυφλοπόντικες…'' χαχάνισε η Άννα χωρίς να θεωρεί την κατάσταση τόσο τραγική. Τον Χίμπαρι δεν τον ενδιέφερε το θέμα. Δεν θα ζούσε ποτέ εγκλωβισμένος, ακόμα και τώρα θεωρούσε τον εαυτό του ελεύθερο. Ο μόνος λόγος που συμμετείχε σε αυτή την μάχη πέρα από την αναζήτηση των κουτιών ήταν γιατί τον συνέπαιρνε η δύναμη τους. ''Κάποιος έρχεται!'' τους είπε αν και οι δύο άντρες το είχαν αντιληφθεί ήδη.

Η πόρτα στο βάθος του διαδρόμου αποκαλύπτοντας δύο νέους. Η Άννα ένιωσε την φλόγα τους… Αν θυμόταν καλά τα ονόματα τους πρέπει να ήταν ο Κογκουντέρα και ο Γιαμαμότο.

''Δέκατε! Γύρισες! Πήγαν όλα καλά;'' Τον ρώτησε αγχωμένα το δεξί του χέρι.

''Ναι.'' Είπε ο Τσούνα με αβέβαιη φωνή και ο Κογκουντέρα κοίταξε το τρίτο πρόσωπο.

''Τι είναι αυτό;'' Ρώτησε κοιτώντας την με στραβό μάτι. Δεν ήταν περίεργο που ο Δέκατος αισθανόταν αβέβαιος…

''Ποια είναι αυτή;'' Ρώτησε ταυτόχρονα ο Γιαμαμότο χωρίς να φαίνεται ότι πρόσεχε την περίεργη εμφάνιση της.

''Είμαι άνθρωπος.'' Απάντησε στον Κογκουντέρα σαν να μην ενοχλήθηκε από την ερώτηση του ''Και με λένε Άννα'' συνέχισε δίνοντας το χέρι της στον πιο φιλόξενο Γιαμαμότο.

''Καλωσόρισες.'' Της είπε φιλικά. Η Άννα τον κοίταξε χωρίς να αφήνει το χέρι του. Ο Γιαμαμότο την κοίταξε παραξενεμένος.

''Είσαι πολύ δυνατός.'' Του είπε στο τέλος ελευθερώνοντας τον από την λαβή της. Ένιωσε ότι ήταν νεαρός που πάντα κρατούσε τα συναισθήματα μέσα του και χαμογελούσε. Είχε αναλάβει να κρατάει το ηθικό της ομάδας ψηλά με το να είναι χαρούμενος ότι και να συμβαίνει. Ήθελε πολύ δύναμη να το πετύχεις αυτό χωρίς να εκραγείς ή να τρελαθείς…

''Ευχαριστώ, υποθέτω!'' είπε γελώντας φυσικά.

''Μην το παίρνεις πάνω σου.'' Είπε ο Κογκουντέρα κοιτώντας την για να βεβαιωθεί ότι δεν αποτελούσε απειλή. Φύλακας της ανεμοθύελλας με όλα τα χαρακτηριστικά της φλόγας. Ισχυρογνώμον, ευερέθιστος και μανιώδης… αλλά καλό παιδί…

''Ειρήνη.'' Του είπε κάνοντας το σύμβολο της ειρήνης.

''Είναι η μαθητευόμενη του Τάλμποτ. Ίσως καταφέρει να μας φτιάξει όπλα.'' Είπε ένα μέρος της αλήθειας ο Τσούνα για να καθησυχάσει τον επιφυλακτικό φίλο του. Κοίταξε προειδοποιητικά την κοπέλα ξέροντας όμως ότι δεν θα αποκάλυπτε τίποτα από όσα ειπώθηκαν στην καλύβα.

'Όπλα... και δαχτυλίδια…'' είπε με ένα μικρό κενό ανάμεσα στις λέξεις. Το είχε παρατηρήσει από πριν αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα.

''Μπορείς να φτιάξεις δαχτυλίδια;'' Ρώτησε χαρούμενα ο Γιαμαμότο και η κοπέλα του χαμογέλασε.

''Δεν μπορώ να φτιάξω κάτι σαν τα δαχτυλίδια Βόνγκολα. Αυτά είχαν πνοή…'' είπε για να προλάβει τυχόν παρεξηγήσεις. Ο Γιαμαμότο με τον Κογκουντέρα φάνηκαν αποκαρδιωμένοι. Ο Χίμπαρι από την άλλη είχε μείνει στην τελευταία της φράση, είχαν πνοή. ''Μπορώ να δημιουργήσω όμως δαχτυλίδια πιο ανθεκτικά. Θα είναι προορισμένα να σπάσουν αλλά θα μπορούν να αντέξουν μεγαλύτερη ποσότητα φλόγας.''

''Ότι έχεις να μας προσφέρεις θα μας φανεί χρήσιμο.'' Είπε ευγενικά ο Τσούνα. ''προς το παρόν είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα θέλεις να ξεκουραστείς.''

''Και να κάνεις μπάνιο.'' Σχολίασε ο Κογκουντέρα αδίστακτα. ''Τι σόι γυναίκα είσαι με ανακατεμένα μαλλιά μέσα στα χώματα, ντυμένη έτσι;'' Η Άννα έξυσε το κεφάλι της.

''Ποτέ δεν υπήρχε λόγος να ασχοληθώ με αυτά…''

''Δεν θα σε αφήσω να δουλέψεις δίπλα στον Δέκατο έτσι! Θα τον κάνεις ρεζίλι!'' της φώναξε.

''Τώρα υπερβάλεις!'' του είπε με τα χέρια στην μέση.

''Μην τσακώνεστε…'' είπε ταραγμένα ο Τσούνα. ''Κογκουντέρα-καν μην ανησυχείς, άλλωστε η Άννα-σαν θα δουλεύει στο Ίδρυμα!'' τους ενημέρωσε ξαφνιάζοντας τους δύο φύλακες του.

''Χν.'' Παρενέβη ο Χίμπαρι που έκρινε ότι ήταν ώρα να φύγουν. ''Ακολούθησε με.'' Την διέταξε και η κοπέλα γνέφοντας αντίο στους άλλους τρεις τον ακολούθησε κοιτώντας τριγύρω.

''Θα περάσω αργότερα από την βάση σου Χίμπαρι-σαν!'' του φώναξε ο Τσούνα. ''Με ρούχα…'' συμπλήρωσε. Ο Χίμπαρι ύψωσε το χέρι του χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει. Άλλο ένα πρόβλημα λύθηκε…

Ο ψυχρός διάδρομος με τις μεταλλικές πόρτες και τα διάφορα φορτία κατέληγε σε αδιέξοδο. Μια μεγάλη σφραγισμένη και βαριά πόρτα που φαινόταν σαν να μην είχε ανοίξει ποτέ τους περίμενε.

''Δεν σου αρέσει καθόλου να κάνει παρέα με ανθρώπους…'' παρατήρησε. Οι φλόγες με τις οποίες είχε καλύψει την μηχανική πύλη επέτρεπαν την πρόσβαση μόνο σε όσους ενέκρινε ο δημιουργός τους. Προφανώς πολύ λίγους για να μπει στον κόπο να την μπλοκάρει.

''Είναι σκοτούρα.'' Είπε απλά και άνοιξε την πόρτα. Η Άννα δεν είπε τίποτα, ήταν πολύ απασχολημένη με το να θαυμάζει τον νέο χώρο. Σε αντίθεση με την βάση των Βόνγκολα, το Ίδρυμα έβγαζε κάτι πιο οικείο και φιλόξενο. Ήταν σαν ο Χίμπαρι να ήθελε να πει ότι έκανε ότι ήθελε. Ακόμα και κάτω από την γη ζούσε ελεύθερος. Όπου και αν πήγαινε κουβαλούσε μαζί του τις αρχές του.

''Τατάμι! Σότζι! Κοτάτσου!'' αναφωνούσε κάθε φορά που έβλεπε κάτι καινούργιο. Ο παλιότερος Χίμπαρι θα είχε εκνευριστεί μέχρι τώρα. Ο ενήλικος Χίμπαρι, όμως, δεν άφηνε τέτοια μικροπράγματα να τον επηρεάζουν. ''Εγκληματίας!''

''Κιο-σαν;'' Είπε ο εγκληματίας που είχε έρθει να υποδεχτεί το αφεντικό του και κοιτούσε έκπληκτος την κοντή κοπέλα που χοροπηδούσε για να πιάσει την φράντζα του.

''Τρομερά μαλλιά!'' είπε και προσπάθησε πάλι να τα μοιάσει.

''Τι είσαι μαϊμού;'' Την ρώτησε ο Χίμπαρι πιάνοντας την από το κεφάλι για να την σταματήσει να κουνιέται.

''Πρώτη φορά μου κάνουν κομπλιμέντο!'' του είπε χαρούμενη και ο Χίμπαρι αναστέναξε. Δεν άφηνε τίποτα να της ρίξει την διάθεση. ''Μυρίζω φαί!'' είπε ξαφνικά και έφυγε από την λαβή του.

''Ε, ποια είναι αυτή, Κιο-σαν;'' Ρώτησε ο υπαρχηγός του Ιδρύματος κοιτώντας εντυπωσιασμένος την κοπέλα που βρήκε με άνεση την κουζίνα.

''Τη μάζεψα καθώς γυρίζαμε.'' Είπε και μπήκε στο δωμάτιο του.

''Αδέσποτο;'' Ρώτησε έκπληκτος ο Κουσακάμπε. Το αφεντικό του είχε την τάση να μαζεύει γύρω του μικρά ζωάκια… ποτέ όμως κάτι τόσο… ανθρώπινο…

''Όχι ακριβώς. Μην την βλέπεις έτσι σαν αγρίμι. Υπάρχουν προοπτικές να μπορεί να συνδράμει στην έρευνα.'' Του είπε βγάζοντας τα ρούχα του και φορώντας το γιουκάτα του. Από την κουζίνα ακούστηκαν μαγειρικά σκεύη να πέφτουν.

''Γεμάτο ψυγείο!'' αντήχησε η φωνή της.

''Μπορείς να της συμπεριφέρεσαι όπως σε μια μαϊμού.'' Ολοκλήρωσε, αν και ο Κουσακάμπε το θεωρούσε πολύ σκληρό να της φερθεί έτσι, ήταν απλά μια κοπέλα.

''Τι είναι αυτό;'' Τους ρώτησε από την είσοδο του δωματίου δείχνοντας τους ένα πιάτο φαγητού.

''Τακογιάκι…'' είπε ο Κουσακάμπε κοιτώντας καλύτερα την κοπέλα. Καταλάβαινε γιατί ο Κιο-σαν την αποκαλούσε αγρίμι και μαϊμού… Δεν είχε τρόπους και αίσθηση ντροπής, ήταν υπερκινητική, περίεργη, ανεξέλεγκτη και με απίστευτη όρεξη. ''Κιο-σαν είστε σίγουρος για αυτό;'' Ρώτησε τον αρχηγό του Ιδρύματος ανησυχώντας για την ζωή της κοπέλας. Δεν μπορούσε να δει πως ο Χίμπαρι δεν θα έχανε την υπομονή του μαζί της.

''Με λίγη εκπαίδευση θα στρώσει…'' είπε χαμογελώντας σαδιστικά. Είχε εμπειρία από ζώα άλλωστε… η Άννα για δικό της καλό δεν άκουσε τι της επιφύλασσε το μέλλον, ήταν απασχολημένη να τρώει… Δεν είχε βάλει τίποτα στο στόμα της από το πρωί!

''Δεσποινίς Άννα, ελάτε μαζί μου θα σας δείξω το δωμάτιο σας…'' είπε ευγενικά ο Κουσακάμπε πλησιάζοντας την κοπέλα. Δεν ήθελε να την αφήσει να καταλήξει σε κάποιο σπιτάκι για σκύλους. Για κάποιο λόγο πίστευε ότι η κοπέλα δεν θα είχε πρόβλημα…

''Προς τι τόση ευγένεια;'' Τον ρώτησε ασυνήθιστη σε τέτοια συμπεριφορά. ''Απλά λέγε με Άννα!''

''Μάλιστα Άννα. Εγώ είμαι ο Κουσακάμπε Τέτσουγια.'' Της είπε χωρίς να μπορεί να αντισταθεί στην μεταδοτική της ενέργεια. Η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε και κοίταξε το δωμάτιο που της αποκαλύφτηκε όταν άνοιξε η πόρτα. Δεν ήταν τόσο μεγάλο ή κομψό όπως του Χίμπαρι Κιόγια αλλά…

''Αυτό είναι το δωμάτιο μου; Όλο δικό μου;'' Ρώτησε έκπληκτη. Τι θα έκανε με τόσο χώρο.

''Μιας και είσαι κοπέλα, έκρινα ότι θα ήθελες τον ιδιωτικό σου χώρο.'' Είπε υπερήφανος με την επιλογή του. ''Έχει και το δικό του μπάνιο.'' Είπε και άνοιξε μια άλλη πόρτα που αποκάλυπτε ένα πλήρες εξοπλισμένο μικρό μπάνιο.

''Δεν έχει ψυγείο.'' Είπε η κοπέλα απογοητευμένη χωρίς να δίνει σημασία στον υπόλοιπο χώρο.

''Η κουζίνα είναι δίπλα…'' σχολίασε ο Κουσακάμπε καθώς αναρωτιόταν αν θα τους έφτανε η ποσότητα φαγητού που είχαν.

''Δεν πειράζει… ευχαριστώ!'' είπε με ειλικρίνεια. ''Θα πάρει λίγο καιρό να το συνηθίσω…'' είπε και στάθηκε στην μέση του δωματίου. Ήταν τόσο εύκολο να έχει πλήρη συναίσθηση του περιορισμένου χώρου της καλύβας. Τώρα αισθανόταν ότι υπήρχαν τρύπες.

''Μόλις συνηθίσεις στο νέο περιβάλλον, θα το προτιμάς από αυτήν την τρύπα που έμενες.'' Είπε ξερά ο Χίμπαρι που είχε έρθει να δει πως προσαρμόζεται το νέο του κατοικίδιο.

''Το αποκαλείς τρύπα αλλά για μένα ήταν το σπίτι μου. Το θεωρώ πολύ πιο πλούσιο από αυτό το κενό πράγμα…'' του είπε πεισμωμένα.

''Τρίψου στους τοίχους και άσε την μυρωδιά σου… ή ότι κάνουν τα ζώα σε αυτές τις περιπτώσεις…'' της είπε ξερά. Μικρό αχάριστο φυτοφάγο.

''Βασικά κατουράν το χώρο τους.'' Του είπε με νόημα. ''Θες να κάνω το ίδιο; Δεν έχω πρόβλημα.'' Είπε και έκανε να βγάλει το σορτσάκι της ενώ ο Χίμπαρι παρακολουθούσε παγωμένος από τον τρόμο.

''Άννα-σαν! Μην κάνετε τέτοια αστεία!'' της είπε ο Κουσακάμπε αγχωμένος. Αστειευόταν, έτσι; Η Άννα γέλασε με τις φάτσες τους.

''Απλά σας πειράζω… έχετε τόσο πλάκα. Τι νομίζετε ότι είμαι; Ζώο;'' Τους ρώτησε και οι δύο άντρες δεν μπήκαν στον κόπο να την διαψεύσουν. Όχι, ότι την πείραζε. Τύχαινε να έχει περισσότερο σε εκτίμηση τα ζώα από τους ανθρώπους…

''Άννα-σαν θα σε αφήσουμε να συνηθίσεις τον χώρο σου…'' είπε ο Κουσακάμπε κάνοντας μια υπόκλιση και κλείνοντας πίσω του την πόρτα.

Να συνηθίσει τον χώρο της; Νόμιζαν ότι θα έμενε εδώ μέχρι να έρθουν να την πάρουν; Μόνη της; Αυτό που ήθελε να κάνει ήταν να εξερευνήσει! Το Ίδρυμα ήταν πολύ ωραίο αλλά εννοούσε αυτό που είχε πει. Ήταν κενό. Ίσως όχι κενό αλλά σίγουρα πολύ απλό και ήσυχο. Από την άλλη η βάση των Βόνγκολα αν και δεν ήταν όμορφη ήταν ζωντανή. Όταν περπάτησε στον διάδρομο τους ένιωσε τους πολλούς διαφορετικούς παλμούς!

Έβγαλε το κεφάλι της στο διάδρομο, το πρόσωπο της είχε μια κατεργάρικη έκφραση. Ήσυχα σαν γάτα βγήκε στο διάδρομο κλείνοντας πίσω της την πόρτα. Όλοι ήταν απασχολημένη. Αν ήταν ήσυχη κανείς δεν θα την αντιλαμβανόταν. Το θέμα της ήταν η πόρτα…

Κοίταξε ξανά πίσω της καθώς έβγαζε από την τσάντα της μια λευκή πέτρα.

Η φεγγαρόπετρα είχε την ιδιότητα να ανατρέπει τις ιδιότητες των φλογών για λίγη ώρα. Η σφραγισμένη με τις φλόγες του Χίμπαρι πόρτα είχε γίνει μια κοινή πόρτα… Δεν έφτανε, όμως, μόνο αυτό. Ακόμα και σαν κοινή πόρτα ήταν δύσκολο να ανοιχτεί με τέτοια βαριά φύλλα.

Η Άννα με ήρεμες κινήσεις και ένα χαλαρό χαμόγελο έβγαλε μια πράσινη πέτρα που την ακούμπησε εκεί που ενώνονταν τα δύο μεταλλικά φύλλα. Το μαγνητικό πεδίο που φαινόταν να έχει η πέτρα απώθησε τα μέταλλα αναγκάζοντας την πόρτα να ανοίξει.

Η Άννα πέρασε στην άλλη βάση και άρπαξε γρήγορα τις πέτρες πριν κλείσει η πόρτα πάλι. Δεν έπρεπε να την είχαν υποτιμήσει!

Στην άλλη μεριά, όμως, ο διάδρομος δεν ήταν τόσο ήσυχος! Ακριβώς όπως το είχε φανταστεί. Δεν είχε προλάβει να περπατήσει λίγο και άκουσε τον κρότο ενός δίσκου που έπεσε στο πάτωμα σκορπίζοντας το περιεχόμενο του.

''Χάχι! Ταρζάν;'' Ρώτησε μια χαριτωμένη κοπέλα με καρέ καστανά μαλλιά.

''Τι κέικ είναι αυτό;'' Ρώτησε η Άννα έχοντας εντελώς διαφορετικό πράγμα στο κεφάλι της. Έσκυψε για να μελετήσει το κέικ και χωρίς πρόβλημα πήρε λίγο στα χέρια της και το έβαλε στο στόμα της.

''Ταρζάν δεν κάνει να τρως από κάτω!'' την μάλωσε η άλλη κοπέλα που φάνηκε να ξεχνάει την αρχική της έκπληξη και να την αποδέχεται πλήρως. ''Έχει και άλλο τσιζκέικ στην κουζίνα!'' αυτό τράβηξε την προσοχή της Άννας.

''Είπες κουζίνα; Έχει και ψυγείο;''

''Φυσικά έχει ψυγείο! Έλα θα σου βάλω λίγο να φας!'' της είπε χαμογελώντας και η Άννα την ακολούθησε χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα.

Η κουζίνα ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερη από αυτή του Ιδρύματος. Προς μεγάλη της χαρά είδε επίσης ότι είχε πολύ περισσότερα φαγητά από αυτά του Ιδρύματος. Η γυναικεία παρουσία ήταν αισθητή στην βάση των Βόνγκολα όπου είχαν τις δύο κοπέλες να μαγειρεύουν με αγάπη και ταλέντο για τους φίλους τους στηρίζοντας τους με τον τρόπο τους.

''Χάρου; Ποια είναι η φίλη σου;'' Ρώτησε μια άλλη κοπέλα που ήταν ήδη εκεί κοιτώντας την Άννα με ευγενική περιέργεια.

''Είναι ο Ταρζάν. Την βρήκα στην είσοδο του Ιδρύματος καθώς πήγαινα λίγο τσιζκέικ στο Τσούνα-σαν!'' είπε σαν να μην έβρισκε περίεργη την παρουσία της κοπέλας.

''Με λένε Άννα, όχι Ταρζάν.'' Διόρθωσε χαμογελώντας στην Χάρου.

''Γεια σου Άννα. Εγώ είμαι η Κιόκο. Είσαι φίλη με τον Χίμπαρι-σαν;'' Την ρώτησε με παιδική αφέλεια η κοπέλα με τα μακριά μαλλιά.

''Μπορείς να το πεις και έτσι…'' είπε η Άννα. Δεν ήταν ότι τον αντιπαθούσε τον άντρα, άλλωστε. Σίγουρα δεν τον θεωρούσε αφεντικό της. Αφού ήταν, όμως, να την πάρει μαζί του στα ταξίδια του το λιγότερο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να γίνει φίλη μαζί του. Ο Τάλμποτ πάντα της έλεγε ότι οι άνθρωποι δεν μπορούν να ζήσουν μόνοι τους. Πρέπει να είσαι είτε θηρίο ή θεός για να ζήσεις χωρίς να έχεις ανάγκη κανέναν. Με αυτήν την φράση την είχε καλωσορίσει σπίτι του…

''Χαίρομαι που ο Χίμπαρι-σαν απέκτησε καινούργια φίλη!'' είπε ενώ η Χάρου της σέρβιρε ένα πιάτο γλυκό με ένα φλιτζάνι τσάι.

''Σ' αρέσει;'' Την ρώτησε η Χάρου βλέποντας την έκφραση ευτυχίας στο πρόσωπο της Άννας. Η κοπέλα δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να απαντήσει με λόγια. Οι δύο μαγείρισσες γέλασαν ικανοποιημένες.

''Είσαι ντυμένη έτσι για κάποια παράσταση;'' Την ρώτησε ξανά η Χάρου θαυμάζοντας τα ρούχα της. Είχε καιρό να φτιάξει και η ίδια στολές…

''Όχι, αυτά είναι τα ρούχα μου!'' είπε ''Έμενα στο βουνό, δεν χρειαζόμουν ρούχα σαν τα δικά σας εκεί.'' Εξήγησε όταν είδε την απορία στα πρόσωπα τους.

''Για αυτό ο Τσου-καν με ρώτησε αν είχα λίγα ρούχα να του δώσω…'' αναφώνησε η Κιόκο.

''Και εσώρουχα!'' είπε η Χάρου καθώς θυμόταν το κόκκινο πρόσωπο του νεαρού.

''Μπορώ να έχω λίγο γλυκό ακόμα;'' Ρώτησε η Άννα γλύφοντας το κουτάλι της. Είχε άλλες ανησυχίες όπως να προλάβει να φάει το γλυκό πριν έρθει άλλος και της το φάει…

Η πόρτα της κουζίνας άνοιξε και μέσα μπήκε ένας μοδάτος νεαρός με επιμελώς ατημέλητα μαλλιά και χαλαρός ύφος. Η Άννα τον κοίταξε προειδοποιητικά. Αυτός ήταν που είχε νιώσει. Ήταν σίγουρη ότι είχε έρθει για το γλυκό…

''Γιατί με κοιτάει έτσι αυτή;'' Ρώτησε τρομοκρατημένος ο έφηβος. ''Δεν δαγκώνει έτσι;'' Ρώτησε καθώς κρύφτηκε πίσω από την Χάρου.

''Είναι η Άννα-τσαν! Από το Ίδρυμα!'' την σύστησε. ''Άννα αυτός είναι ο Λάμπο, φύλακας…''

''Του κεραυνού.'' Την πρόλαβε η Άννα και του έδειξε τα δόντια της καθώς πήρε στην αγκαλιά της την πιατέλα με το τσιζκέικ. Ο νεαρός φοβισμένος πήγε και κάθισε στην άλλη άκρη του τραπεζιού κοιτώντας την σε περίπτωση που του επιτιθόταν.

Η Χάρου και η Κιόκο που δεν φάνηκαν να καταλαβαίνουν τι γίνεται σέρβιραν και σε αυτόν από μια άλλη πιατέλα.

''Η Ι-πιν πήγε στην δουλειά της;'' Ρώτησε η Κιόκο.

''Ναι συνεχίζει και μαζεύει χρήματα για τις σπουδές της.'' Είπε ο Λάμπο χωρίς να αφήσει την προσοχή του.

''Δουλεύει τόσο σκληρά!'' θαύμασε η Χάρου την προσπάθεια της μαθήτριας. Ήθελε κότσια να συνεχίζεις να παλεύεις για τέτοια απλά όνειρα σε τέτοιες επικίνδυνες εποχές. Το τρίο συνέχισε να μιλάει. Οι κοπέλες μάλωναν τον Λάμπο και του έλεγαν να διαβάζει πιο πολύ. Η Άννα εκμεταλλεύτηκε την κατάσταση για να αποδράσει με το τσιζκέικ.

Έχοντας κλέψει την πιατέλα με επιτυχία βρέθηκε πάλι στο διάδρομο. Ο Τσούνα με τους δύο φύλακες του ήταν δύο δωμάτια πιο κάτω. Αυτό που τις τράβηξε την προσοχή, ωστόσο, ήταν το άρωμα πίσσας και λαδιού από την άλλη άκρη του διαδρόμου.

Ήταν ένα δωμάτιο γεμάτο εξαρτήματα, ανολοκλήρωτες μηχανές, οθόνες και καλώδια. Η Άννα έφαγε λίγο ακόμα από το τσιζκέικ καθώς μπήκε μέσα για να ψαχουλέψει. Αναρωτιόταν αν θα έβρισκε εδώ αυτά που χρειαζόταν.

''Ποια είσαι εσύ; Αν είσαι εχθρός μην κουνηθείς, κρατάω όπλο!'' άκουσε μια ανδρική φωνή να της τραυλίζει. Γύρισε με το κουτάλι στο στόμα χωρίς ίχνος φόβου και κοίταξε έναν κοντόχοντρο άντρα που τον είχε λούσει κρύος ιδρώτας.

''Αυτό είναι το εργαστήριο των Βόνγκολα;'' Τον ρώτησε και ακούμπησε το κουτάλι στην σχεδόν άδεια πια πιατέλα.

''Σωστά και εγώ είμαι ο πασίγνωστος για την δύναμη μηχανικός τους, Τζιανίνι!'' της είπε με όση περισσότερη αυτοπεποίθηση μπορούσε για να την φοβίσει.

''Χάρηκα είμαι η Άννα.'' Είπε σχεδόν αδιάφορα και γύρισε στο ψάξιμο της. ''Δεν μου λες, έχεις σίδερο λαξευμένο σε φλόγα ηλεκτρισμού;'' Τον ρώτησε μετά από λίγο.

''Όχι…'' της είπε αρκετά έκπληκτος για να παραμείνει φοβισμένος.

''Δεν πειράζει…'' μουρμούρισε η Άννα. Αυτό μπορούσε να το φτιάξει και μόνη της. ''Τότε από κρύσταλλα τι έχεις;'' Τον ρώτησε πάλι.

''Τι είδους κρύσταλλα;'' Την ρώτησε πλησιάζοντας την σκουπίζοντας τα λερωμένα με λάδια χέρια του.

''Θέλω να φτιάξω δαχτυλίδια φλογών.'' Του είπε και ο Τζιανίνι έβγαλε ένα δοχείο από κάτι ντουλάπια και της το έδωσε.

''Ξέρεις να φτιάχνεις; Βρήκα τον τρόπο αλλά ποτέ δεν βγαίνουν καλά. Σπάνε αμέσως.'' Της είπε απογοητευμένος. ''προς το παρόν τα παραγγέλνουμε. Αν ξέρεις όμως να φτιάχνεις μάθε και σε μένα!'' της είπε τρίβοντας με ανυπομονησία τα χέρια του.

''Δεν νομίζω. Αυτή είναι η δική μου δουλειά!'' του είπε με πείσμα. Δεν θα τις έπαιρνε την θέση! Έπρεπε να αποδείξει τον εαυτό της χρήσιμο. Ο καθένας για να γίνει μέλος σε μια κοινωνία πρέπει να προσφέρει κάτι σε αυτήν. Αν δεν έκανε τίποτα, αργά ή γρήγορα θα την πετούσαν έξω!

''Τι είναι αυτά;'' Τον ρώτησε ξαφνικά βλέποντας το περιεχόμενο της βαλίτσας. ''Αυτά είναι απλά κρύσταλλα!''

''Ναι για να τα γεμίσουν με την φλόγα τους.'' Είπε ο Τζιανίνι μπερδεμένος.

''Για αυτό σπάνε σαν γυαλί. Το κρύσταλλο στα δαχτυλίδια δεν υπάρχει για να λειτουργεί σαν δοχείο. Είναι αγωγοί ενέργειας. Μαγνητίζουν την εσωτερική ενέργεια του σώματος και την βοηθούν να εξωτερικεύεται με την μορφή φλόγας.'' Εξήγησε στον άντρα που κρατούσε με μανία σημειώσεις.

''Τότε τι κρύσταλλα χρειάζεσαι;'' Την ρώτησε.

''Ακατέργαστο αμέθυστο, λολίτη, ακουαμαρίνη, πέριδοτ, κιτρίνη, καρνέλιαν και γρανάτη.'' Απαρίθμησε τις πέτρες.

''Εφτά πέτρες για τις εφτά φλόγες!'' είπε ενθουσιασμένος ο εφευρέτης αναγνωρίζοντας τις πέτρες με τα αντίστοιχα χρώματα. ''Γιατί αυτές, όμως;''

''Αυτές τις εφτά πέτρες βάζουν στα κομποσκοίνια των βουδιστών. Όλες μαζί δουλεύουν αρμονικά.

Ο αμέθυστος βοηθάει στην διατήρηση της ψυχραιμίας, στην χαλάρωση και στην τόνωση ενέργειας κάνοντας τον κατάλληλο για τις φλόγες του σύννεφου που έχουν την ιδιότητα να πολλαπλασιάζονται.

Ο λολίτης πιστεύεται ότι βοηθάει στην αναγνώριση του πραγματικού και στην βελτίωση της οπτικής ικανότητας. Ιδιαίτερα χρήσιμο για τους χρήστες της ομίχλης…

Η ακουαμαρίνη είναι συνδυασμένη με την ικανότητα της να διαισθάνεται ποιος είναι φίλος και ποιος εχθρός και να σε κάνει ανίκητο και φιλικό. Άρα βοηθάει στον καταυγασμό της φλόγας της βροχής.

Ο πέριδοτ φημίζεται ότι σε προστατεύει και διώχνει τα κακά πνεύματα ενώ είναι καλός αγωγός του κεραυνού. Η κιτρίνη έχει την ενέργεια του ήλιου. Η πέτρα καρνέλιαν συμβολίζει την αρμονία μεταξύ του εσωτερικού και του εξωτερικού εαυτό που ταιριάζει στην φλόγα ισορροπίας του ουρανού. Τέλος ο γρανάτης που οι ιδιότητες του φαίνονται σε καταστάσεις κρίσης που δίνοντας δύναμη, προστασία και ενότητα στους φίλους και καταστρέφοντας τους εχθρούς όπως κάνει η φλόγα της θύελλας που αποσυνθέσει τον αντίπαλο.'' Είπε η Άννα τελειώνοντας την διάλεξη της.

Ο Τζιανίνι συνεπαρμένος την χειροκρότησε και ικανοποιημένη η Άννα άρχισε να υποκλίνεται.

''Δεν έχουμε τέτοιες!'' είπε ο Τζιανίνι όταν ηρέμησαν και η Άννα φάνηκε βαθιά απογοητευμένη. ''Συγγνώμη!'' της είπε στεναχωρημένος.

''Θα δω τι θα κάνω… Αν τυχόν βρεις όμως έλα να με ενημερώσεις στο Ίδρυμα!'' του είπε φεύγοντας και αφήνοντας πίσω το άδειο πιάτο της. Ο Τζιανίνι γούρλωσε τα μάτια του. Ήταν καινούργιο μέλος του Ιδρύματος; Αυτό ήταν μεγάλη απώλεια για τους Βόνγκολα…

Η Άννα τριγύριζε στην βάση των Βόνγκολα μην ξέροντας τι να κάνει. Έπεσε πάλι στον Λάμπο με τον οποίο ήθελε να γνωριστεί τώρα που δεν είχε να προστατέψει το φαγητό της αλλά για κάποιο λόγο το έβαλε στα πόδια… Είχε αρχίσει να βαριέται… Αν ήταν στο βουνό θα πήγαινε για κυνήγι ή θα συνέλεγε βότανα και πέτρες ή θα εξερευνούσε το δάσος και θα παρατηρούσε τα ζώα.

Μέσα στον μουντό διάδρομο κάτι κίτρινο της τράβηξε την προσοχή. Ήταν μικρό, πουπουλένιο και στρογγυλό. Η Άννα κάρφωσε όλη την προσοχή της πάνω του. Ένα καναρίνι. Μια μικρή ένδειξη της γλυκύτητας της φύσης μέσα στην ανυπόφορα βιοτεχνική βάση.

''Έλα εδώ μικρό πουλάκι!'' είπε σφυρίζοντας και πλησιάζοντας αργά για να μην το τρομάξει. Ωστόσο το καναρίνι πέταξε και η Άννα το ακολούθησε στα τυφλά με τα χέρια στον αέρα. ''Δεν θα σου κάνω κακό να σε χαϊδέψω θέλω μόνο!'' του φώναξε χωρίς να βλέπει μπροστά της και σκοντάφτοντας πάνω σε κάποιον.

Αποπροσανατολισμένη ένιωσε κάποιον να την σηκώνει ψηλά.

''Το ήξερα ότι σαν χαζό θα ακολουθούσες πίσω στο Ίδρυμα το Χάιμπερντ.'' Είπε ο άντρας που την κρατούσε. Ο Χίμπαρι όταν είχε πάει στο δωμάτιο της να την ελέγξει ήξερε ήδη ότι δεν θα ήταν εκεί, ήταν πολύ ήσυχα… Επίσης, φαντάστηκε ότι σαν αγρίμι που ήταν θα ήθελε να εξερευνήσει το νέο μέρος για να αισθανθεί ασφάλεια. Ωστόσο δεν περίμενε ότι θα κατάφερνε όντως να το κάνει. Ήταν εντυπωσιασμένος που παραβίασε την πόρτα ασφαλείας του χωρίς να την καταλάβει κανένας.

''Χίμπαρι!'' είπε χαλαρή η Άννα. ''Δικός σου είναι;'' Τον ρώτησε χωρίς να φαίνεται ότι την ενοχλούσε που την κρατούσε από τον γιακά της. Το καναρίνι είχε κάτσει πάνω στο κεφάλι του άντρα και για κάποιο λόγο φαινόταν σαν να άνηκε εκεί.

''Χν.''

''Δεν σε είχα για άντρα που έχει τόσο καλή σχέση με τα ζώα.'' Είπε αλλά τώρα τον συμπαθούσε περισσότερο.

''Δεν είναι άνθρωποι.'' Της είπε και την άφησε κάτω αδιαφορώντας για το μεγάλο χαμόγελο που του έδειχνε.

''Όχι δεν είναι.'' συμφώνησε και άπλωσε το χέρι της όσο πιο ψηλά μπορούσε για να φτάσει το κεφάλι του. Ο Χάιμπερντ το κοίταξε περίεργος και χοροπήδησε δύο φορές πάνω στο κεφάλι του Χίμπαρι χωρίς όμως να πάει προς την μεριά της κοπέλας. Ο Χίμπαρι αναστέναξε και άπλωσε το χέρι του πιάνοντας το μικρό πουλάκι και τοποθετώντας το στο χέρι της κοντής κοπέλας.

''Μην το φας.'' Της είπε και εξαφανίστηκε στο δωμάτιο του.

''Πόσο αγενές… δεν θα το φάω!'' είπε και μετά γύρισε πάλι την προσοχή της στο καναρίνι. ''Ωστόσο τώρα που μου το έδωσες δεν θα το επιστρέψω…'' γέλασε σατανικά και κλειδώθηκε στο δωμάτιο της απαγάγοντας τον ανυποψίαστο Χάιμπερντ.

Το δωμάτιο της τώρα μύριζε περισσότερο σπίτι…

Μύριζε…

''Ώρα για μπάνιο υποθέτω…'' μουρμούρισε πηγαίνοντας με το καναρίνι στο μικρό δωματιάκι. Το μπάνιο δεν ήταν από τις αγαπημένες της δραστηριότητες. Δεν ήταν, όμως, ότι της άρεσε να είναι βρώμικη. Στο βουνό ήταν κάπως δύσκολο να κάνει μπάνιο. Είχαν μια μεγάλη ξύλινη λεκάνη έξω πίσω από ένα ψηλό φράχτη και ζέσταιναν νερό όποτε ήθελαν να λουστούν. Ήταν ιδιαίτερα χρονοβόρο. Προτιμούσε να τρέχει και να βουτάει στην λίμνη μέσα στο δάσος.

Το μπάνιο του δωματίου της ίσως να βελτίωνε τις σχέσεις που είχε με την σωματική υγιεινή… και να της έφτανε στο άλλο άκρο…

''Αυτό είναι βολικό…'' είπε ανοίγοντας τον διακόπτη του ζεστού και μπαίνοντας από κάτω. Η βρωμιά και η κούραση ξεπλύθηκαν και άφησε ένα αναστεναγμό ικανοποίησης καθώς αισθάνθηκε να ανατριχιάζει από το ζεστό νερό που κυλούσε στην πλάτη της. Αφού πλατσούρισε και πιτσίλισε τον Χάιμπερντ άρχισε να ψάχνει για σαμπουάν.

Άλλο ένα διαφορετικό χαρακτηριστικό του μπάνιου αυτού. Τα σαπούνια τους μύριζαν απίστευτα ωραία και έκαναν πολύ αφρό σε σχέση με αυτά που έφτιαχνε. Μετά από δύο ώρες αφού είχε μαλακώσει ολόκληρη και είχε χρησιμοποιήσει όλο το σαμπουάν βγήκε απελευθερώνοντας όλους τους εγκλωβισμένους ατμούς.

Ανυπόμονη τυλίχτηκε με την πετσέτα της και έτρεξε να βρει τον Χίμπαρι να μοιραστεί την εμπειρία της.

''Άννα-σαν!'' φώναξε κατάπληκτος ο Κουσακάμπε και το πρόσωπο του κοκκίνισε στην θέα της. Ο Χίμπαρι κοίταξε για να δει τι συνέβαινε. Φυσικά το μικρό αγρίμι δεν θα είχε πρόβλημα να κυκλοφορεί με πετσέτα… έχοντας μεγαλώσει με έναν τυφλό γέρο και χωρίς κάποια άλλη επαφή με το ανδρικό φύλο δεν ήξερε να προφυλάσσεται… ''Μην κυκλοφορείς έτσι σε ένα χώρο γεμάτο άντρες!'' είπε ο Κουσακάμπε που έβγαλε το σακάκι του και έκανε να της το δώσει. Η Άννα αποφεύγοντας τον επιδέξια πλησίασε τον Χίμπαρι ενθουσιασμένα.

''Αυτό το μπάνιο είναι τόσο διασκεδαστικό!'' φώναξε και ο Χίμπαρι την κοίταξε ατάραχος. Το μπάνιο μπορεί να είναι πολλά πράγματα, το πρώτο που σκέφτεσαι, όμως, δεν είναι το επίθετο διασκεδαστικό.

''Τι είσαι; Μικρό παιδί;'' Την ρώτησε χωρίς να επηρεάζεται από την βρεγμένη της εκτεθειμένη εμφάνιση.

''Η μπανιέρα ήταν τόσο μεγάλη, βούλιαζες! Το νερό ήταν συνέχεια ζεστό! Είχε και μπουρμπουλήθρες!'' συνέχισε ακάθεκτη. ''Μύρισε τα μαλλιά μου!'' είπε και έπιασε μια τούφα και την έβαλε στο πρόσωπο του. Ο Χίμπαρι ακόμα ψύχραιμος έσπρωξε το χέρι της μακριά.

''Σου είπα ότι μόλις συνηθίσεις θα σου αρέσει περισσότερο.'' Της είπε και τα μάτια του έλαμπαν πονηρά. Η Άννα γύρισε μουτρωμένη το κεφάλι της.

''Μόνο το μπάνιο…'' είπε με πείσμα.

''Και το ψυγείο…'' πρόσθεσε ο άντρας ειρωνικά.

''Σε σπηλιά την βρήκες Κιο-σαν;'' Είπε ο Κουσακάμπε που μόλις τώρα συνειδητοποίησε πόσο απροσάρμοστη ήταν.

Πριν προλάβει να φέρει αντιρρήσεις η Άννα, μπήκε στο δωμάτιο η Χάρου με την Κιόκο κρατώντας μια μικρή βαλίτσα.

''Χάχι! Τι κάνεις εδώ ντυμένη μόνο με μια πετσέτα;'' Φώναξε έντρομη η Χάρου.

''Δεν είχα ρούχα.'' Είπε απλά η Άννα χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει το πρόβλημα.

''Η Άννα-τσαν σίγουρα είναι σαν τον Ταρζάν.'' Είπε πεπεισμένη η Χάρου. ''Άννα-τσαν, οι γυναίκες είναι πρόβατα και οι άντρες είναι λύκοι. Αν εμφανίζεσαι έτσι θα σε φάνε!'' της είπε και την πλησίασε πιάνοντας την από το χέρι και τραβώντας την προς την έξοδο. ''Χίμπαρι-σαν δεν πρέπει να εκμεταλλεύεσαι την αθωότητα της!'' φώναξε στον τώρα εκνευρισμένο Χίμπαρι. Αυτό το φυτοφάγο ήταν πολύ θορυβώδες… ''Και συ Κουσακάμπε-σαν, περίμενα περισσότερα από εσένα!'' πέταξε στον άλλο άντρα απογοητευμένη και έκλεισε την πόρτα με δύναμη.

''Χάρου, μισό λεπτό!'' φώναξε η Άννα καθώς θυμήθηκε κάτι και απελευθερώθηκε από την κοπέλα ανοίγοντας πάλι της πόρτα.

''Τι;'' Μούγκρισε εκνευρισμένος ο Χίμπαρι που δεν είχε όρεξη να ακούσει και άλλες ανούσιες φωνές.

''Μου τέλειωσε το αφρόλουτρο.'' Είπε με γλυκιά φωνή κοιτώντας τον με προσδοκία.

''Μα ήταν γεμάτο!'' είπε ο Κουσακάμπε και η Άννα τον κοίταξε ανοιγοκλείνοντας αθώα τα μάτια της. Ο Χίμπαρι αναστέναξε κουρασμένος. Το Ίδρυμα θύμιζε την βάση των Βόνγκολα… και ήταν εδώ μόνο μια μέρα…

''Εντάξει. Φύγε τώρα.'' Της είπε για να γλυτώσει και η Άννα του χάρισε ένα τρομακτικά μεγάλο χαμόγελο και έκλεισε την πόρτα φωνάζοντας ευχαριστώ.

''Πάω να ψωνίσω…'' βρήκε δικαιολογία ο Κουσακάμπε για να αφήσει τον νεαρό άντρα να κοιμηθεί. Αν και αμφέβαλλε ότι θα μπορούσε, από το δωμάτιο της Άννας ακούγονταν φωνές και γέλια ως εδώ.

''Άννα πρέπει να φοράς ρούχα όταν είσαι μπροστά σε άλλους.'' Είπε πιο ήρεμα η Κιόκο σαν να μιλούσε σε μικρό κορίτσι ξεμπλέκοντας τα βρεγμένα της μαλλιά. Αποδεικνυόταν δύσκολο εγχείρημα. Ήταν μακριά, χρόνια απεριποίητα και ξηρά από την ταλαιπωρία… ''Δεν σε πειράζει να τα κουρέψουμε λιγάκι, έτσι;'' Την ρώτησε η Κιόκο.

''Δεν με νοιάζει.'' Είπε η Άννα και σφύριξε στο Χάιμπερντ να έρθει. ''εσείς δεν έχετε πρόβλημα;'' Παρατήρησε η Άννα μετά από λίγο.

''Εμείς είμαστε γυναίκες, δεν πιανόμαστε!'' είπε παθιασμένα η πιο ενεργητική κοπέλα ''Έτσι μπορείς να εμφανίζεσαι μόνο στο αγόρι σου! Όλοι οι άλλοι άντρες απαγορεύονται!''

''Κατάλαβα…'' είπε αν και δεν της φαινόταν τόσο σημαντικό.

''Εκτός και αν…'' αναφώνησε η Χάρου κοιτώντας τον Χάιμπερντ στα χέρια της. ''Είναι ο Χίμπαρι το boyfriend σου;'' Την ρώτησε δύσπιστα.

''Έτσι τον θεωρώ.'' Είπε η Άννα που δεν καταλάβαινε προς τι τόση έκπληξη (Male friend).

''Ε; έχετε σχέση;' Ρώτησε εξίσου εντυπωσιασμένη από το νέο, η Κιόκο.

''Σχέση;'' Ρώτησε καθώς το σκεφτόταν. Η φιλία ήταν σχέση. ''Ναι.''

Η Κιόκο και η Χάρου κοκκίνισαν.

''Ε τότε μπορείς να εμφανίζεσαι έτσι στον Χίμπαρι-σαν…'' είπε η Χάρου ψύχραιμα να και η φωνή της ήταν ελαφρώς τσιριχτή. ''Αλλά όχι και στον Κουσακάμπε-σαν!''

Η Άννα έγνεψε. Και αν τον θεωρούσε και αυτόν φίλο της; Εκτός και αν πήγαινε με σειρά προτεραιότητας… Μόνο το πρώτο αγόρι φίλος που κάνεις μπορεί να σε δει με πετσέτα… Δεν καταλάβαινε γιατί υπήρχαν τόσοι πολλοί γελοίοι κανόνες.

''Έτοιμη.'' Είπε η Κιόκο τελειώνοντας με το κούρεμα και δείχνοντας το αποτέλεσμα στον καθρέφτη. ''Πως σου φαίνεται;'' Ρώτησε εννοώντας από εμφάνιση.

''Πιο ελαφρύ.'' Είπε κουνώντας τα μαλλιά της και εκτιμώντας τα από άποψη άνεσης. Η Κιόκο παρόλα αυτά ήταν ικανοποιημένη. Τα μαλλιά της είχαν καθαρίσει και ήταν όλα στο ίδιο ύψος λίγο πιο κάτω από τους ώμους της.

''Θα μπορείς να τα περιποιείσαι ευκολότερα!'' της είπε.

''Σου φέραμε και ρούχα.'' Είπε η Χάρου. ''Αν και θα σου φέρναμε καλύτερα εσώρουχα αν ξέραμε για τον Χίμπαρι…'' μουρμούρισε πιο ντροπαλά. Η Άννα έγειρε το κεφάλι της και την κοίταξε περίεργα. Υπήρχε συγκεκριμένος τύπος εσωρούχων που πρέπει να φοράς όταν έχεις φίλο; Ποιο το νόημα; Δεν είναι κάτι που φαίνεται εύκολα.

''Αυτό τι είναι;'' Ρώτησε σηκώνοντας ένα περίεργο, σκληρό ύφασμα.

''Χάχι! Δεν έχει δει ξανά σουτιέν;'' Την ρώτησε η μελαχρινή κοπέλα. ''Το φοράς στο στήθος!'' της είπε και την βοήθησε να το βάλει.

''Γιατί βασανίζεστε τόσο;'' Ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να συνηθίσει την πίεση. Προτιμούσε τα δερμάτινα στενά μπουστάκια που έφτιαχνε για το καλοκαίρι.

''Τι είναι αυτό;'' Ρώτησε πάλι τραχιά όταν η Χάρου της παρουσίασε ένα φόρεμα σαν αυτό που φορούσαν.

''Φόρεμα. Θα δείχνεις τόσο χαριτωμένη!'' είπε η Χάρου στριφογυρίζοντας.

''Δεν θα μπορώ να κουνιέμαι εύκολα με όλα αυτά.'' Έφερε αντιρρήσεις η κοπέλα. Ιδίως τα ρούχα! Ήταν όλα μιας χρήσης! Οι άλλες δύο κοπέλες φάνηκαν στεναχωρημένες.

''Δεν της αρέσει…'' είπε η Κιόκο και η Χάρου έβγαλε ένα άλλο φόρεμα με ελπίδα. Σύντομα ανακάλυψαν ότι κανένα από τα ρούχα που της έδωσαν ήταν κατάλληλα. Γιατί ήταν τόσο απογοητευμένες όμως;

Η Άννα θυμήθηκε ένα ακόμα από τα μαθήματα ζωής του Τάλμποτ. Όταν σου προσφέρουν κάτι με αγάπη το δέχεσαι ακόμα και αν δεν σου αρέσει. Αυτό που μετράει είναι η σκέψη. Η κοπέλα κατάλαβε τώρα γιατί ήταν τόσο στεναχωρημένες.

''Υποθέτω ότι θα με βολέψουν για λίγο καιρό… εννοώ ότι δεν υπάρχει πια κίνδυνος να τα χαλάσω…'' μουρμούρισε και πήρε ένα φορώντας. Τα μάτια των δύο κοριτσιών έλαμψαν από χαρά και το κατσούφιασμα της Άννας εξαφανίστηκε. Φαίνεται στις πόλεις το θέμα των ρούχων ήταν υψίστης σημασίας και παράγοντας δημιουργίας σχέσεων.

''Είμαι σίγουρη ότι ο Χίμπαρι-σαν θα είναι πολύ χαρούμενος όταν σε δει!'' είπε η Κιόκο με την Χάρου καθώς ετοιμάζονταν να φύγουν.

''Αν το λέτε…'' είπε η Άννα που στο κάτω κάτω δεν την ενδιέφερε.

''Καληνύχτα!'' φώναξαν και έφυγαν. ''Κουσακάμπε-σαν! Καληνύχτα!'' φώναξαν και στον άντρα που έφτασε με σακούλες στα χέρια.

''Καληνύχτα.'' Είπε και γύρισε μπροστά. Όταν είδε την Άννα οι σακούλες του έπεσαν και οι Χάρου με την Κιόκο χαχάνισαν με την αντίδραση καθώς έκλεινε πίσω τους η πόρτα. ''Άννα-σαν;'' Ρώτησε δύσπιστος με την διαφορά.

''Κουσακάμπε!'' είπε και γονάτισε μπροστά του ερευνώντας το περιεχόμενο των σακουλών. ''Πήρες αφρόλουτρα και σαμπουάν! Τόσα διαφορετικά αρώματα!'' είπε ανοίγοντας και μυρίζοντας όλες τις συσκευασίες.

''Βλέπω προσαρμόστηκες.'' Είπε ευγενικά ο Κουσακάμπε για να μην την θίξει καθώς έπαιρνε πάλι τα πράγματα.

''Τι είναι αυτό;'' Ρώτησε η Άννα χωρίς να τον προσέχει.

''Το ψυγείο ήταν άδειο οπότε πήρα χάμπουργκερ απέξω.'' Είπε ο Κουσακάμπε που ψώνισε για όλο το Ίδρυμα το αγαπημένο φαγητό του αφεντικού τους.

''Χάμπουργκερ;'' Ρώτησε η Άννα αρπάζοντας τρεις σακούλες.

''Άννα-σαν μην το φας όλο.'' Της είπε αγχωμένα. Ο Χίμπαρι θα την σκότωνε αν του έτρωγε το μερίδιο του. ''Η μια σακούλα είναι για τον Κιο-σαν.'' Της είπε και η κοπέλα τον κοίταξε καθώς σκεφτόταν.

''Είναι και αυτό μέρος του 'κάνω- τον- Χίμπαρι- χαρούμενο ';'' ρώτησε μουτρωμένη. Ο Κουσακάμπε δεν κατάλαβε τι εννοούσε με αυτό.

''Καλό είναι να μοιράζεσαι τα πράγματα σου με τους άλλους.'' Της είπε ελπίζοντας αυτό να απαντούσε την ερώτηση της.

''Κατάλαβα.'' Είπε και έφυγε με τις τρεις σακούλες για το δωμάτιο του Χίμπαρι. Ο Κουσακάμπε μπερδεμένος πήγε να μοιράσει τις υπόλοιπες σακούλες στα παιδιά.

Το δωμάτιο του Χίμπαρι ήταν αρκετά σκοτεινό καθώς ο ήλιος είχε πέσει αρκετά δημιουργώντας βαθιές σκιές. Η Άννα μπήκε αθόρυβα μέσα και πλησίασε τον άντρα που κοιμόταν κοιτώντας τον περίεργη. Βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένος ήρεμα στην άκρη του δωματίου μπροστά στα ανοιχτά παραθυρόφυλλα με το απαλό αεράκι του καλοκαιριού να το δροσίζει, ανυποψίαστος για την παρουσία της. Το γιουκάτα του ατημέλητο μετά από τον ύπνο φανέρωνε ένα τμήμα του στήθους του. Δεν φορούσε σουτιέν… μάλλον ήταν κάτι μόνο για γυναίκες.

Για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο αισθάνθηκε ένα κόμπο στο λαιμό της και τα μάτια της ήταν προσκολλημένα σε εκείνο το σημείο που είχε ανοίξει το ρούχο του. Το νεαρό ανδρικό σώμα ήταν πολύ ενδιαφέρον… παρατήρησε.

Μια από τις αγαπημένες της ασχολίες ήταν να χαϊδεύει ζώα. Η γούνα τους ή τα πούπουλά τους ήταν μαλακά και ζεστά. Ο άντρας που κοιμόταν της δημιουργούσε την ίδια παρόρμηση. Ήταν το ίδιο σε όλους τους άντρες; Ή μόνο ο Χίμπαρι είχε τόσο λευκή και λεία πορσελάνινη επιδερμίδα. Σε σχέση με την δική του η δική της ήταν ξεφλουδισμένη και ηλιοκαμένη, γεμάτη μώλωπες και γρατζουνιές.

Ήθελε να τον ακουμπήσει με τα γεμάτα κάλους χέρια της…

Άφησε το φαγητό δίπλα ξεχνώντας εντελώς την πείνα της. Αργά γονάτισε από πάνω του και άπλωσε το χέρι της. Τα δάχτυλα της απείχαν χιλιοστά από την επιδερμίδα του και θα είχε καταφέρει να τον ακουμπήσει αν τα μαλλιά της δεν τον γαργαλούσαν ξυπνώντας τον αμέσως.

Ο άντρας ξαφνιασμένος με την απροειδοποίητη εισβολή αντέδρασε αστραπιαία. Δεν είχε προλάβει να ξυπνήσει έγκαιρα, ο εχθρός είχε καταφέρει να πλησιάσει πολύ κοντά χωρίς να τον αντιληφθεί. Θα τον έκανε να μετανιώσει…

''Ήρεμα!'' άκουσε το σώμα κάτω από το δικό του να λέει ξαφνιασμένο. Ο Χίμπαρι επιτέλους εντελώς ξύπνιος την κοίταξε μαζεύοντας της έκπληκτη έκφραση του.

''Τι κάνεις εδώ;'' Την ρώτησε καθώς σηκωνόταν από πάνω της.

''Έφερα φαγητό;'' Είπε εκείνη ακόμα ξαπλωμένη χωρίς να τον κοιτά στα μάτια αλλά σε ένα σημείο πιο κάτω από το λαιμό του.

''Και γιατί ένα τόσο θορυβώδες αγρίμι ήρθε τόσο αθόρυβα;'' Την ρώτησε τώρα χαλαρώνοντας και κάθισε άνετα αφήνοντας ένα μεγάλο χασμουρητό. Το βλέμμα της Άννας είχε ταξιδέψει στα εκτεθειμένα πόδια του καθώς το γιουκάτα είχε λυθεί περισσότερο και μαζευτεί προς τα πάνω.

''Κοιμόσουν.'' Είπε σαν υπνωτισμένη. Ο Χίμπαρι σταμάτησε να τρίβει τα μάτια του και την κοίταξε περίεργος. Κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά.

''Βλέπω έγινες άνθρωπος.'' Της είπε παρατηρώντας το πρώτο περίεργο πράγμα πάνω της.

''Μου είπαν ότι θα σε έκανε χαρούμενο.'' Είπε η Άννα και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια. Τώρα αισθανόταν ότι ίσως τελικά να την ένοιαζε να τον κάνει χαρούμενο…

''Δεν σου πάει.'' Της είπε με πλήρη αναισθησία ο νεαρός κλείνοντας το γιουκάτα του.

''Τι κάνεις;'' Τον ρώτησε απλώνοντας τα χέρια της για να τον σταματήσει. Ο Χίμπαρι την κοίταξε σαν να ήταν τρελή. ''Γιατί καλύπτεσαι;'' Τον ρώτησε εκνευρισμένη.

''Τι σόι ερώτηση είναι αυτή;'' Είπε και τίναξε τα χέρια της από πάνω του δένοντας το ρούχο στην θέση του. Τι την είχε τσιμπήσει.

''Εσύ με είδες με την πετσέτα!'' παραπονέθηκε. ''Αυτό είναι άδικο!''

''Γιατί πράγμα μιλάς φυτοφάγο;''

''Είμαστε φίλοι! Έχουμε σχέση! Είσαι ο πρώτος φίλος μου!'' συνέχισε τις ασυναρτησίες της. Και ξαφνικά της κόπηκε η αναπνοή. ''Εκτός και αν πρέπει να είμαι και εγώ η πρώτη φίλη σου για να μου δείξεις!'' είπε αναστατωμένη και τον κοίταξε. ''Έχεις άλλη φίλη;'' Τον ρώτησε και ο Χίμπαρι εκνευρίστηκε. Τι της είχαν πει τα άλλα δύο φυτοφάγα;

''Δεν έχω φίλους.'' Της είπε για να βγάλει τέτοιες ανόητες ιδέες από το κεφάλι της. Η κοπέλα αντί να αποθαρρυνθεί φάνηκε να την ανακουφίζει η πληροφορία.

''Ωραία τότε. Κάνε εμένα πρώτη φίλη σου!'' είπε παθιασμένα και όρμισε πάνω του. Ο άντρας έβαλε το χέρι του στο μέτωπο της κρατώντας την σε απόσταση ασφαλείας καθώς η κοπέλα πάλευε να τον αγγίξει. ''Μην κάνεις έτσι!'' του φώναξε.

''Αν δεν σταματήσεις θα σε δαγκώσω του θανατά.'' Την προειδοποίησε γρυλίζοντας.

''Αν με αφήσεις να σε αγγίξω μπορείς να με αγγίξεις και εσύ!'' είπε η Άννα δοκιμάζοντας την τακτική της ανταλλαγής.

''Δεν ενδιαφέρομαι.'' Της είπε πεζά ο Χίμπαρι και η Άννα σταμάτησε να παλεύει και κάθισε πίσω.

''Είναι επειδή η επιδερμίδα μου είναι άγρια;'' Τον ρώτησε μουτρωμένη καθώς ο Χίμπαρι άφηνε μια ανάσα αλλά αυτή την φορά δεν χαλάρωσε. Ποιος ήξερε πότε θα επιτιθόταν πάλι;

''Δεν καταλαβαίνω για τι πράγμα μιλάς.'' Της είπε. Ούτε είχε πρόθεση να μάθει. Πήρε μια από τις σακούλες και άρχισε να τρώει.

''Χαζέ Χίμπαρι.'' Μουρμούρισε και πήρε τις άλλες δύο σακούλες ακολουθώντας το παράδειγμα του και αγνοώντας το δολοφονικό του βλέμμα.

''Φάε και φύγε.'' Της είπε όταν τέλειωσε και της γύρισε ξαπλώνοντας την πλάτη.

Η Άννα ήταν στο τρίτο χάμπουργκερ της δεύτερης σακούλας καθώς είχε καρφώσει το βλέμμα της στην πλάτη του. Αναρωτιόταν πως έμοιαζε κάτω από τα ρούχα.

''Μην δοκιμάζεις την τύχη σου.'' Της γρύλισε όταν την ένιωσε να πλησιάζει. Η Άννα προσπαθώντας να τον καλοπιάσει έκοψε στα δύο το τελευταίο χάμπουργκερ. Μεγαλύτερη θυσία δεν μπορούσε να κάνει. Έσπρωξε το μισό κομμάτι στο στόμα του.

Ο Χίμπαρι άνοιξε τα μάτια του απειλητικά. Η Άννα αν και ένιωσε ότι βρισκόταν σε κίνδυνο ήταν πολύ περίεργη. Αισθανόταν σαν από αυτές τις φορές που ανακάλυπτε ένα καινούργιο ζώο του δάσους και ήθελε να το πλησιάσει. Το φαγητό πάντα ήταν ένας τρόπος προσέγγισης.

''Είναι το τελευταίο. Αν το φας θα φύγω.'' Του είπε. Από εμπειρία ήξερε ότι τα άγρια ζώα τα πλησίαζες αργά για να κερδίσεις την εμπιστοσύνη τους. Ένα βήμα την φορά. Βέβαια το να προσπαθείς να το ταΐσεις στο στόμα είναι πολλά βήματα μπροστά. Ωστόσο ευελπιστούσε ότι η ανθρώπινη ευφυΐα θα έκανε τα πράγματα πιο εύκολα…

Ο Χίμπαρι χωρίς να χάσει το κοφτερό του βλέμμα με το οποίο την κατακεραυνοβολούσε, άνοιξε απειλητικά το στόμα του και έφαγε το κομμάτι αποφεύγοντας για ελάχιστο τα δάχτυλα της.

''Τώρα φύγε. Μου χαλάς τον ύπνο μου.'' Της είπε με σκοτεινό ύφος. Η Άννα ήταν πολύ χαρούμενη για να το προσέξει. Σηκώθηκε και πήγε να φύγει χοροπηδώντας. Σε αντίθεση με όταν μπήκε που ήταν αθόρυβη τώρα ξεσήκωνε τον κόσμο. ''Πάρε και τα σκουπίδια μαζί, αγρίμι!'' της φώναξε. Η Άννα κάνοντας γρήγορα στροφή έτρεξε τα μάζεψε και έφυγε φωνάζοντας καληνύχτα. Άκουγε τα βήματα της μέχρι να φτάσει στο δωμάτιο της.

Επιτέλους η πρώτη μέρα τέλειωσε. Του φάνηκε αιώνια…


	3. Chapter 3

**Συλλογή**

''Άννα-σαν! Φορέστε ρούχα!'' ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που άκουσε όταν μπήκε μισοκοιμισμένη στην κουζίνα. Ξύνοντας το αχτένιστο κεφάλι της κοίταξε κάτω με κλεισμένα ακόμα από τον ύπνο μάτια. Φορούσε μια φαρδιά φανέλα μακριά ως το μέσο του μηρού της. Την είχε βρει στο ντουλάπι στου δωματίου τους και μάλλον άνηκε σε κάποιον από το Ίδρυμα και ήταν πολύ πιο άνετο σε σχέση με τα περίεργα υφάσματα που της είχαν δώσει για πιτζάμα... Από κάτω προφανώς και ήταν μόνο με το εσώρουχο.

''Δεν είμαι με την πετσέτα.'' Παραπονέθηκε νυσταγμένα καθώς έφτιαχνε το λάστιχο από το κιλοτάκι της. Ήταν τόσο στενά και μικρά, δεν κάθονταν στην θέση τους!

''Ούτε αυτό κάνει!'' της φώναξε. Ο Κουσακάμπε θα πέθαινε από συγκοπή μια μέρα από αυτές… Ήταν άξιο απορίας πως η κοπέλα δεν είχε συναντήσει κάποιον άλλο από το ίδρυμα. Ο Χίμπαρι θεώρησε προτιμότερο να την αγνοήσει.

''Τι; Είναι και αυτό ένα από τα πράγματα που υποτίθεται ότι πρέπει να δει ο πρώτος μου φίλος;'' Γκρίνιαξε εκνευρισμένη καθώς έφευγε κοπανώντας τα πόδια της.

''Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι σκέφτεται…'' παραπονέθηκε ο Κουσακάμπε ετοιμάζοντας όμως το πρωινό της.

''Δεν σκέφτεται.'' Είπε ο Χίμπαρι πίνοντας το τσάι του και διαβάζοντας την εφημερίδα για τυχόν νέα που να τον ενδιαφέρουν.

Η Άννα επέστρεψε μετά από λίγο φορώντας το χθεσινό φόρεμα ανάποδα ακόμα κοιμισμένη και ατημέλητη. Η πεσμένη της ενέργεια όμως δεν την εμπόδισε να καταβροχθίσει το φαγητό μπροστά της και να γλυκοκοιτάζει το πρωινό του Χίμπαρι. Ο Χίμπαρι σταμάτησε να διαβάζει και την κοίταξε με υψωμένο το ένα του φρύδι. Πόσο μεγάλο στομάχι είχε;

Έσπρωξε αργά το πιάτο του προς την μεριά της και όσο την πλησίαζε τόσο το στόμα της άνοιγε. Όταν είδε το χέρι της να πλησιάζει το τραβούσε. Αυτό επαναλήφθηκε αρκετές φορές και ο Χίμπαρι χαμογελούσε σαδιστικά. Του άρεσε αυτό το παιχνίδι. Η φάτσα δυστυχίας που είχε όταν της έπαιρνε το φαγητό από το στόμα ήταν διασκεδαστική.

Θα συνέχιζε το παιχνίδι για περισσότερη ώρα αν δεν έμπαινε κάποιο από τα κατώτερα μέλη στην κουζίνα. Σοβαρός τώρα άφησε το πιάτο του στο έλεος της. Ο νεοφερμένος κοίταξε την κοπέλα περίεργος. Είχαν μάθει για το καινούργιο μέλος και ότι ήταν γυναίκα οπότε όλοι οι άντρες του Ιδρύματος είχαν πολλές ελπίδες για την ομορφιά της. Η απογοήτευση του ήταν απερίγραπτη όταν είδε ένα άχαρο πλάσμα να τρώει με θόρυβο λερώνοντας τα πάντα γύρο του.

''Ευτυχώς που αυτή ήταν η πρώτη επαφή που είχαν μαζί της.'' Είπε ανακουφισμένος ο Κουσακάμπε ποντάροντας ότι το νέο για την άγρια εμφάνιση θα μαθευόταν σε όλα τα μέλη αποθαρρύνοντας τα να πλησιάσουν.

''Χν.'' Είπε ο Χίμπαρι επιστρέφοντας στην εφημερίδα του.

Τίποτα το σχετικό με τον πόλεμο ή τα κουτιά δεν αναφερόταν. Ο άντρας γύρισε την σελίδα στις προσωπικές αγγελίες ψάχνοντας να δει αν υπήρχε κάποιο κωδικοποιημένο μήνυμα. Η εφημερίδα, όμως, έφυγε από τα χέρια του καθώς η Άννα είχε σκαρφαλώσει στο τραπέζι αρπάζοντας την.

Ο Χίμπαρι τινάχτηκε πίσω πιστεύοντας ότι η κοπέλα ξύπνησε και του επιτιθόταν πάλι. Η Άννα, όμως, τον αγνόησε παντελώς και ήταν επικεντρωμένη σε μια αγγελία.

''Ξέρεις να διαβάζεις;'' Την ρώτησε ειρωνικά.

Ξύπνια τώρα η κοπέλα του έριξε ένα εκνευρισμένο βλέμμα και μετά γύρισε την σελίδα που διάβαζε προς το μέρος του.

''Κοσμήματα, φυλαχτά, γούρια χειροποίητα. Διαλέξτε την μαγική πέτρα που σας ταιριάζει.'' Διάβασε ο Κιόγια και την κοίταξε ενοχλημένος. ''Πρώτα φορέματα, τώρα θέλεις κοσμήματα;'' Ρώτησε χωρίς να έχει καμία πρόθεση να ξοδέψει λεφτά για αυτήν σε τέτοιες ανοησίες. Δεν περίμενε το αγρίμι του να φερόταν ποτέ σαν γυναίκα. Ίσως ήταν το χάρισμα της μίμησης. Αν ίσχυε αυτό δεν θα την άφηνε ξανά δίπλα στα δύο θηλυκά φυτοφάγα των Βόνγκολα…

''Όχι, χαζέ Χίμπαρι.'' Του είπε σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της καθώς κάθισε οκλαδόν χωρίς να νοιάζεται ότι έτσι φαινόταν το εσώρουχο της. Ο Κουσακάμπε βόγκηξε γυρίζοντας την πλάτη του για να πλύνει τα πιάτα, δεν καταλάβαινε πως το αφεντικό του παρέμενε τόσο παγερά αδιάφορο. ''Αυτό που με ενδιαφέρει είναι οι μαγικές πέτρες.'' Του είπε δείχνοντας την τελευταία φράση. Ο Χίμπαρι την κοίταξε περιμένοντας εξηγήσεις. ''Χρειάζομαι ειδικές πέτρες για να φτιάξω δαχτυλίδια.'' Του είπε επιτηδευμένα αργά σαν να ήταν βλάκας. Η φλεβίτσα στο μέτωπο του Χίμπαρι άρχισε να πάλλεται.

''Πήγαινε ντύσου την διέταξε'' ρίχνοντας της μια όχι και τόσο δυνατή σφαλιάρα στο σβέρκο, ίσα ίσα για να την ρίξει από το τραπέζι. Η Άννα σηκώθηκε γρήγορα τρίβοντας το σημείο.

''Χαζέ Χίμπαρι!'' είπε βγάζοντας την γλώσσα και έτρεξε στο δωμάτιο της πριν την πετύχει η εφημερίδα που της πέταξε.

Όταν βγήκε είχε απλά χτενίσει λίγο τα μαλλιά της. Ο Χίμπαρι την κοίταξε και αναστενάζοντας μπήκε στο δωμάτιο της. Έπιασε ένα στην τύχη από τα φορέματα που είχαν βάλει τα κορίτσια στην ντουλάπα της Άννας και της το πέταξε.

''Φόρα το.'' Είπε ψάχνοντας παπούτσια αγνοώντας επιδεικτικότατα την κοπέλα που ντύθηκε μπροστά του μπροστά του χωρίς πρόβλημα. ''Φόρα και αυτά.'' Της είπε και πέταξε ένα ζευγάρι που βρήκε στον πάτο.

''Δεν μπορώ να περπατήσω σε αυτά.'' Παραπονέθηκε πηγαίνοντας να πέσει αλλά πιάστηκε από τον νεαρό και σηκώθηκε πάλι όρθια προσπαθώντας να ισορροπήσει. ''Για αυτό βγήκα ξυπόλητη! Δεν γίνεται να μην φορέσω παπούτσια;''

''Μην γκρινιάζεις. Με εκνευρίζει.'' Την προειδοποίησε διακριτικά και της πέταξε μια βούρτσα. ''Χτενίσου!''

''Μα χτενίστηκα!''

''Καλύτερα!'' της είπε με φωνή ήρεμη σαν την νηνεμία πριν τον κυκλώνα.

''Όλο απαιτήσεις είσαι…'' μουρμούρισε χτενίζοντας με βία τα μαλλιά της για να φύγουν οι κόμποι. ''Αλλά εγώ όταν ζητάω κάτι είσαι όλο όχι και όχι.'' Συνέχισε προσπαθώντας να ξεκολλήσει την χτένα. Ο Χίμπαρι έκλεισε τα μάτια του αναστενάζοντας, προσπαθούσε να συλλέξει την ψυχραιμία του. Τις τελευταίες ώρες έλεγε στον εαυτό του ότι η Άννα ήταν το καινούργιο του άγριο κατοικίδιο. Θα έπαιρνε καιρό να την εκπαιδεύσει και με την βία θα κατάφερνε τα αντίθετα αποτελέσματα. Αν κατάφερνε να φτιάξει και καλά δαχτυλίδια θα γινόταν σημαντική για το Ίδρυμα. Την κοίταξε να παιδεύεται με κάτι τόσο απλό όσο το βούρτσισμα μαλλιών. Όλα αυτά σε ένα σημείο οδηγούσαν… έπρεπε να την φροντίζει όπως ένα αφεντικό φροντίζει το σκύλο του.

''Είσαι τόσο άχρηστη.'' Είπε αρπάζοντας την βούρτσα και ξεκολλώντας την με δύναμη από το κεφάλι της.

''Με πονάς!'' του φώναξε προσπαθώντας να γλυτώσει αλλά την ακινητοποίησε σπρώχνοντας την κάτω από το σβέρκο.

''Εσύ το έκανες πιο άγρια.'' Της είπε. Τα έκανε τόσο άγρια που κατέστρεφε τα μαλλιά της. Δεν είχε δικαίωμα να μιλάει για την τεχνική του!

''Άλλο εγώ!''

''Μην μιλάς!'' της είπε εκνευρισμένα αλλά φρόντισε να τα κάνει πιο απαλά. Η Άννα τώρα που τα έκανε πιο απαλά είχε χαλαρώσει υπό την περιποίηση του. ''Σήκω.'' Είπε χτυπώντας την στο σβέρκο για να ξυπνήσει. Η Άννα τον αγριοκοίταξε και σηκώθηκε προσπαθώντας να κατευθυνθεί στην πόρτα.

''Μην περπατάς σαν κάβουρας!''

''Θέλω να δω εσύ πως θα περπατάς με αυτά!'' του πέταξε ενοχλημένη. ''Δεν φτάνει που τα φοράω για να είσαι χαρούμενος, γκρινιάζεις και από πάνω!''

Ο Χίμπαρι ενοχλημένος κοίταξε πάλι στην βαλίτσα για ένα απλό παπούτσι. Προς μεγάλη του τύχη βρήκε κάτι αθλητικά και της τα πέταξε.

''Μην γκρινιάξεις πάλι.'' Την προειδοποίησε.

''Πολύ καλύτερα!'' είπε χοροπηδώντας και βγαίνοντας από το δωμάτιο χωρίς να τον περιμένει.

Μπήκαν ήσυχα στον ανελκυστήρα που τους έβγαζε στο εσωτερικό ενός εγκαταλελειμμένου ναού.

''Είναι κοντά το κοσμηματοπωλείο;'' Τον ρώτησε καθώς ο άντρας ξεκλείδωνε μια πόρτα και έμπαινε σε ένα σκοτεινό μεγάλο χώρο.

''Στο κέντρο.'' Της απάντησε. ''Πήγαινε να ανοίξεις την έξοδο.'' Είπε και πέταξε τα κλειδιά.

''Ένας ναός με γκαράζ για αυτοκίνητα;'' Είπε η Άννα σαν να ήταν περίεργο όταν το φως της μέρας αποκάλυψε το περιεχόμενο του δωματίου.

''Λες και ξέρεις τι είναι φυσιολογικό και τι όχι.'' Της πέταξε παρκάροντας την μηχανή κοντά της και περιμένοντας την να κλειδώσει και να ανέβει πίσω του.

''Μπορώ να το μυρίσω. Δεν ταιριάζουν μεταξύ τους. Το παρκινγκ ταιριάζει σε μέρη όπως αυτά της βάσης των Βόνγκολα! Τώρα που το θυμάμαι είχαν και αυτοί ένα δωμάτιο με το ίδιο άρωμα.'' Σχολίασε καταφέρνοντας με δυσκολία να φορέσει το κράνος που της έδωσε.

''Έχεις καλή μύτη.'' Είπε ο άντρας απλά πριν πατήσει γκάζι. Η Άννα άφησε μια κραυγή έκπληξης πριν πιαστεί από πάνω του. Η μηχανή πήγαινε γρήγορα. Ο δρόμος από κάτω τους ήταν θολός. Μπορεί να μύριζε καυσαέριο αλλά ο αέρας που σφύριζε ήταν κάτι μαγευτικό. Ποτέ δεν είχε ακούσει αυτό το σφύριγμα, την έκανε να θέλει να βγάλει το κράνος για να βουλώσουν τα αφτιά της και να ανακατευτούν τα μαλλιά της. Δεν θα το έκανε, όμως, ήταν ο Χίμπαρι που της είχε δώσει να βάλει το κράνος. Αυτό από μόνο του σήμαινε 'μην το βγάλεις μέχρι να σου πω.'. Ωστόσο έβγαλε τα χέρια της από γύρω του και τα άπλωσε προσπαθώντας να πιάσει τον αέρα.

''Αυτό έχει πλάκα!'' του φώναξε για να ακουστεί και γέλασε απολαμβάνοντας το. Ο Χίμπαρι δεν της απάντησε ωστόσο χαμογέλασε αδιόρατα μέσα από τον καθρέφτη και αύξησε την ταχύτητα κάνοντας την κοπέλα να γελάσει περισσότερο. Όσο εύκολο της ήταν να γκρινιάξει άλλο τόσο εύκολο ήταν να γελάσει.

Μετά από λίγο ακούμπησε χαλαρά τα χέρια της στην πλάτη του συνηθίζοντας την ταχύτητα, πια δεν φοβόταν μην πέσει. Ήσυχα κοίταξε την θέα καθώς κατέβαιναν τον λόφο όπου υπήρχε ο ναός και το δάσος που έκρυβαν τους Βόνγκολα. Στους πρόποδες βρισκόταν η πόλη και μακριά στο βάθος διέκρινε την θάλασσα. Δεν έκαναν ώρα να φτάσουν…

''Ήθελα να κρατήσει και άλλο.'' Είπε καθώς κατέβαινε παλεύοντας να ξεκουμπώσει το κράνος.

''Υπάρχει και η επιστροφή.'' Της είπε ουδέτερα και χτύπησε τα χέρια της για να τα μαζέψει ώστε α μπορέσει να της το ξεκουμπώσει εκείνος.

Περπάτησαν σε έναν κεντρικό δρόμο με μαγαζιά και ανθρώπους που έκαναν τα ψώνια τους. Ο Χίμπαρι έστριψε σιωπηλά σε ένα ήσυχο στενό με την Άννα να τρέχει δίπλα του. Ήταν αρκετά ψηλός ώστε το δικό του γρήγορο περπάτημα με τις μεγάλες δρασκελιές να ισοδυναμεί με απαλό τρέξιμο από την κοντή Άννα.

''Αυτό είναι.'' Είπε η Άννα κοιτώντας την ετοιμόρροπη ξύλινη ταμπέλα με τα καλλιγραφικά γράμματα 'LoveStone'. Ήταν ένα μικρό ξύλινο μαγαζάκι με ένα παράθυρο τόσο σκονισμένο που ήταν σχεδόν μαύρο και μια ξεχαρβαλωμένη πόρτα.

''Είσαι σίγουρη ότι θα έχει αυτό που ψάχνεις;'' Την ρώτησε με αμφιβολία. ''Μπορούμε να κοιτάξουμε και αλλού.''

''Όχι, αυτό είναι!'' είπε σίγουρη καθώς ανέβαινε τα σκαλιά που έτριξαν από το βάρος της. Ο Χίμπαρι την ακολούθησε χωρίς να αμφιβάλλει άλλο. Δεν θα του φαινόταν περίεργο αν είχε μυρίσει τις πέτρες ή κάτι παρόμοιο.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε με θόρυβο και ένα καμπανάκι αντήχησε στον αραχνιασμένο χώρο. Το μαγαζί φαινόταν εγκαταλελειμμένο. Κοσμήματα αντίκες είχαν χάσει την λάμψη τους, βελούδινες θήκες είχαν γίνει γκρι από την πάροδο του χρόνου και οι γυάλινες προσθήκες ήταν τόσο σκονισμένες που δεν έβλεπες πια το εμπόρευμα μέσα σε αυτές.

''Είναι κανείς εδώ;'' Φώναξε η Άννα και η φωνή της ήχησε στο κενό. Ο Χίμπαρι ήταν έτοιμος να επαναλάβει την πρόταση του όταν ένιωσε την παρουσία κάποιου στο δωμάτιο και ακούμπησε επιφυλακτικά το χέρι του στο τόνφα του.

''Μην μου πείτε ότι είστε πελάτες;'' Ακούστηκε μια γυναικεία φωνή που έσταζε ζάχαρη. Μια πόρτα που δεν είχαν προσέξει γιατί είχε γίνει ένα με τον μουντό τοίχο με την κατεστραμμένη ταπετσαρία, άνοιξε ασυνήθιστα αθόρυβα. Μια κοντή γιαγιά, με μεγάλα γυαλιά και μαλλιά άσπρα και μακριά που σκούπιζαν το βρώμικο πάτωμα, ανέβηκε την σκάλα τρεκλίζοντας και ήρθε με το μπαστούνι της να τους καλωσορίσει.

Ο Χίμπαρι έβγαλε το χέρι του αλλά κράτησε την επιφυλακή του, δεν θα του φαινόταν περίεργο αν η πωλήτρια ήταν γριά μάγισσα.

''Θεία Μαρίζα; Εσύ είσαι έτσι;'' Ρώτησε η Άννα χαρούμενα πλησιάζοντας την γριά γυναίκα και σκύβοντας στο ύψος της. Ο Χίμπαρι ανοιγόκλεισε ξαφνιασμένος τα μάτια του. Το μικρό αγρίμι που έφερε από το βουνό στον πολιτισμό ήξερε κάποιον από το Ναμίμορι; Και φυσικά αυτός ο κάποιος άνηκε στην ίδια κατηγορία εκκεντρικών φυτοφάγων όπως αυτή.

''Ποια είσαι εσύ;'' Ρώτησε η γυναίκα βγάζοντας τα γυαλιά που έκρυβαν τα μάτια της, σκουπίζοντας τα και φορώντας τα πάλι. ''Τώρα, μάλιστα! Μπορώ να δω καθαρά. Άτιμη σκόνη!'' είπε σαν να είχε άνοια. Το ξεθωριασμένο γαλάζιο του ματιού της επικεντρώθηκε στην κοπέλα. Ανοιγόκλεισε μερικές φορές τα τρομακτικά μεγάλα μάτια της με τις καψαλισμένες βλεφαρίδες.

''Θεία Μαρίζα! Εγώ είμαι η Άννα! Η μαθήτρια του παππού Τάλμποτ!'' είπε η Άννα δυνατά καθώς θυμόταν όταν η γριά έπασχε από μικρή κώφωση.

''Η Άννα; Η μικρή Ανίτα; Το παλιόπαιδο που μάζεψε αυτός ο ξεμωραμένος Τάλμποτ από το απαγορευμένο δάσος;'' Φώναξε η γιαγιά πιάνοντας το πρόσωπο τη κοπέλας στα χέρια της και φέρνοντας το μπροστά στην μύτη της. ''Ασχήμυνες!'' της είπε και την απελευθέρωσε καθώς πήγε να κάτσει στην κουνιστή της πολυθρόνα.

''Κανείς δεν γερνάει τόσο όμορφα όπως εσύ, θεία Μαρίζα.'' Είπε χαμογελώντας η Άννα συνηθισμένη από την συμπεριφορά της γριάς.

''Μην με κοροϊδεύεις… Δεν με ξεγελάς εμένα με τα γλυκά σου χαμόγελα!'' είπε κουνώντας το μπαστούνι της. Η Άννα χαμογέλασε και κοίταξε τον Χίμπαρι κλείνοντας του το μάτι.

''Όλοι οι γνωστοί σου είναι γέροι και παράξενοι;'' Την ρώτησε όσο πιο ουδέτερα μπορούσε.

''Είναι φίλοι του Τάλμποτ. Τι περίμενες;'' Τον ρώτησε.

''Αυτός ο μορφονιός, ποιος είναι;'' Είπε η θεία Μαρίζα και η φωνή της ήταν πάλι μελιστάλαχτη.

''Θεία Μαρίζα έφτιαξε η όραση σου;'' Ρώτησε δήθεν έκπληκτη η Άννα.

''Σκασμός, αναιδεστάτη. Να δείχνεις σεβασμό στους μεγαλύτερους σου.'' Της είπε κοπανώντας την με τη μαγκούρα. ''Έχω μάτι για τα ωραία πράγματα.'' Είπε γελώντας και τρίβοντας τα δαχτυλίδια της που σε αντίθεση με όλο το μαγαζί έλαμπαν με χρώματα που έμοιαζαν ζωντανά, πιο ζωντανά και από την γριά την ίδια. Στα χρώματα του ουράνιου τόξου.

Ο Χίμπαρι ένιωσε τις τρίχες στο σβέρκο του να σηκώνονται ωστόσο το αγρίμι του με το ζωώδες ένστικτο του ήταν ήρεμο σαν να ήταν σπίτι.

Η γριά είδε ότι κοιτούσαν τα δαχτυλίδια της. ''Τι; Θέλετε ένα από αυτά;'' Ρώτησε σαν κακομαθημένο που τους τα δείχνει για να ζηλέψουν. ''Δεν σας τα δίνω! Είναι δικά μου!'' είπε κακαρίζοντας και κρύβοντας το χέρι της στην τσέπη της.

''Δεν ήρθαμε να σου τα πάρουμε θεία Μαρίζα.'' Είπε η Άννα εντελώς ψύχραιμη.

''Τότε γιατί ήρθες, τρελοκόριτσο;'' Είπε η γριά χαμογελώντας. Μέχρι και τα δόντια της είχαν χρωματιστές πέτρες.

''Χρειάζομαι ακατέργαστους κρυστάλλους.'' Είπε η κοπέλα και κάθισε στο βρώμικο πάτωμα βάζοντας τα χέρια της στα αδύναμα γόνατα της γριάς.

''Τι τους θέλεις τους κρυστάλλους; Να φτιάξεις δαχτυλίδια;'' Ρώτησε η θεία Μαρίζα και γέλασε σαν η ιδέα να ήταν γελοία. ''Έμαθε να φτιάχνεις; Είσαι μια από εμάς;'' Ρώτησε και η φωνή της χαμήλωσε συνωμοτικά.

''Σε παρακαλώ, θεία Μαρίζα… Σε παρακαλώ πολύ;'' Είπε η Άννα και ακουγόταν σαν κοριτσάκι που παρακαλούσε την γιαγιά της για ένα ακόμα παραμύθι.

''Όχι, όχι, όχι. Δεν με πείθεις με τα γλυκά σου παρακάλια!'' είπε σπρώχνοντας την με την μαγκούρα και μπαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο από όπου είχε εμφανιστεί αφήνοντας, όμως, ανοιχτή την πόρτα σαν να τους προσκαλούσε. Η Άννα χοροπήδησε χαρούμενα και έκανε να την ακολουθήσει αλλά το χέρι του Χίμπαρι την έπιασε σφιχτά από τον αγκώνα.

''Άννα…'' είπε και η φωνή του, το γεγονός ότι χρησιμοποίησε για πρώτη φορά το όνομα της έκανε την κοπέλα να καταλάβει ότι ο άντρας αισθανόταν ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά.

''Μην ανησυχείς η θεία Μαρίζα είναι ανατριχιαστική αλλά στην πραγματικότητα είναι απλά μια τρελή γριά που ζει με τις πέτρες της και διψάει για την προσοχή μας.'' Του είπε πιάνοντας το χέρι του απαλά και βγάζοντας το από πάνω της. ''Αν φοβάσαι μπορείς να περιμένεις έξω!'' του πέταξε πιο παιχνιδιάρικα καθώς εξαφανίστηκε χοροπηδώντας στην σκάλα.

''Ποιος φοβάται, μικρό αγρίμι.'' Γρύλισε και την ακολούθησε στο υπόγειο καθώς η πόρτα πίσω τους έκλεισε από μόνη της.

Ο Χίμπαρι σταμάτησε στην άκρη της σκάλας κοιτώντας το σκοτεινό. Ήταν ένα εργαστήριο με μοναδική πηγή φωτός τις πέτρες και την σκόνη τους που είχε κολλήσει παντού και έλαμπε με ένταση σε διάφορους χρωματισμούς. Η Άννα πήρε το χέρι του και τον τράβηξε στο κέντρο, με το βλέμμα της τον κορόιδευε 'έλα, μικρό αγόρι, πιάσε το χέρι μου αν φοβάσαι.' Εκνευρισμένος τινάχτηκε μακριά από την λαβή της.

''Η γκρίζα σκόνη που έβλεπες ήταν η σκόνη πετραδιών που δεν είχαν ευλογηθεί ακόμα.'' Του ψιθύρισε. Ευλογηθεί… ο Χίμπαρι θυμήθηκε τα λόγια της γριάς. 'Έγινες μια από εμάς;' Είχε ρωτήσει την Άννα. Η κοπέλα είχε εγκαταλείψει το πλευρό του και είχε πλησιάσει την γριά που καθόταν στο πάτωμα με ένα βρώμικο πανί με πέτρες μπροστά της.

''Θεία Μαρίζα; Τι φτιάχνεις;'' Ρώτησε όλο παιδική περιέργεια η Άννα σαν να ρωτούσε την μαμά της τι μαγείρευε.

''Πέτρες φτιάχνω, ανόητο κατσίκι!'' είπε η γριά και έβαλε τα χέρια της από πάνω σαν να ήθελε να κρύψει κάτι.

''Θα δείχνουν τόσο θαυμάσιες όσο αυτές που φοράς;'' Ρώτησε η Άννα και κάθισε απέναντί της.

''Φυσικά γιατί είμαι μαέστρος!'' είπε γελώντας αλαζονικά. ''Αλλά ψάξε την δική σου τεχνική! Μην κλέβεις την δική μου! Πανούργα κλέφτρα!'' της τσίριξε και κάλυψε τις πέτρες της με το πανί.

''Θεία, το ξέρουμε ότι η τεχνική σου με την εμπειρία αιώνων δεν μπορεί να κλαπεί από μια αρχάρια όπως εγώ…'' είπε η Άννα με μετριοφροσύνη που ποτέ μέχρι τώρα δεν είχε δείξει.

''Γιατί είσαι η μικρή και ανόητη μαθήτρια αυτού του Τάλμποτ!'' είπε η Μαρίζα ικανοποιημένη.

''Για αυτό δεν θα ήθελες απλά να μου δώσεις μερικούς ακατέργαστους λίθους; Μια μαέστρος της δική σου κλάσης σίγουρα έχει λίγους άψυχους ακόμα λίθους να μου δώσει… Πρέπει να είναι ψίχουλα για σένα.'' Είπε η Άννα καλοπιάνοντας την γριά που πηγαινοερχόταν στο δωμάτιο ψελλίζοντας σαν τρελή τις σκέψεις της.

''όπως ο δάσκαλος, έτσι και η μαθήτρια. Θέλουν να μου κλέψουν τα μυστικά. Να με ξεπεράσουν. Ζηλεύουν τις πέτρες μου… Όχι, όχι…''

Η Άννα αναστέναξε, δεν ήταν τόσο καλή να την φέρνει στα νερά της όπως ο Τάλμποτ. Μάλλον ήταν η εμπειρία που της έλειπε. Γνώριζε όμως κάτι που θα έκανε την γριά σίγουρα να της δώσει αυτό που ήθελε. Άλλωστε παλιομοδίτες μαέστροι όπως αυτή λάτρευαν ένα πράγμα στον κόσμο… Κοίταξε τον Χίμπαρι, σίγουρα το Ίδρυμα ή οι Βόνγκολα είχαν από αυτό στις θυρίδες τους… ήταν σύμβολο δύναμης.

''Πόσα είσαι πρόθυμος να δώσεις για τα δαχτυλίδια;'' Τον ρώτησε ήσυχα. Ο Χίμπαρι την κοίταξε προσπαθώντας να διαβάσει τις προθέσεις της.

''Φρόντισε τα μηδενικά να αξίζουν…'' της είπε απειλητικά και η Άννα χαμογέλασε επιστρέφοντας στην μισοτρελαμένη γριά.

''Θεία Μαρίζα τι λες για μια ανταλλαγή;'' Ρώτησε καθώς σηκωνόταν τινάζοντας το πλέον κατεστραμμένο από την κρυστάλλινη σκόνη φόρεμα της. Τα μάτια της γριάς έλαμψαν σαν να καταλάβαινε κάτι που ο Χίμπαρι όσο και να προσπαθούσε δεν μπορούσε.

''Τι; Τι; Τι θα μου δώσεις; Είναι κίτρινο; Είναι ψυχρό και βαρύ; Λάμπει;'' Είπε και κάθε φορά ερχόταν όλο και πιο κοντά παίρνοντας τα χέρια της κοπέλας στα δικά της.

''Ναι λάμπει πιο φωτεινά και από αυτές τις άψυχες πέτρες που χρειάζομαι…'' είπε η Άννα αφήνοντας την γριά να την παρασύρει σε ένα τρελό στριφογυριστό χορό. Η γριά που πριν δεν μπορούσε να πάρει τα πόδια της τώρα σβούριζε σαν δαίμονας.

''Χρυσός! Χρυσός! Γλυκός χρυσός! Είναι ράβδοι ή κέρματα; Δεν έχει σημασία! Ο χρυσός είναι χρυσός!'' φώναζε και παραληρούσε. Σαν να θυμήθηκε ότι χρειαζόταν να δώσει κάτι για να τον πάρει άφησε τα χέρια της Άννας που μέσα στην ζάλη εκσφενδονίστηκε. Ο Χίμπαρι γρήγορος βρέθηκε για να την πιάσει.

''Χρυσός;'' Ψιθύρισε στο αφτί της καθώς την βοηθούσε να σταθεί στα πόδια της.

''Δεν έχεις;'' Ρώτησε η Άννα.

''Δεν είναι ότι δεν έχω. Απλά είναι περίεργο συνάλλαγμα.''

''Είναι το μόνο συνάλλαγμα που δέχεται ο κόσμος μας. Δεν χάνει ποτέ την αξία του.''

''Τι μουρμουράτε, εσείς οι δύο; Είστε κατεργάρηδες; Κλέφτες; Θα μου πάρετε το χρυσαφί χρυσό μου;'' Τους φώναξε παρανοϊκά η γριά.

''Θεία Μαρίζα κάναμε μια συμφωνία!'' είπε η Άννα χαμογελώντας και έκανε να φύγει αλλά ο άντρας την κράτησε στην θέση της.

''Θα μου πεις μετά για αυτόν τον κόσμο.'' Της είπε χωρίς να σηκώνει αντιρρήσεις και την άφησε, η κοπέλα σε αυτή την συναλλαγή δεν έχασε ποτέ το χαμόγελο της.

''Θεία Μαρίζα! Τι λες για δύο ράβδους για εφτά επτάδες;'' Ρώτησε η Άννα παζαρεύοντας.

''Είσαι κλέφτρα! Είσαι άτιμη!'' φώναξε η θεία Μαρίζα σαν να διασκέδαζε την διαδικασία. ''Εφτά για εφτά επτάδες!''

''Θεία Μαρίζα είσαι υπερβολική. Δεν ζήτησα έτοιμα κρύσταλλα! Θέλω ακατέργαστη πέτρα. Αμέθυστο, υαλίτη, ακουαμαρίνη, πέριδοτ, κιτρίνη, καρνέλιαν και γρανάτη.''

Η θεία Μαρίζα άρχισε να δαγκώνει τα νύχια της σαν παιδί που πιάστηκε για σκανταλιά. Στριφογύρισε μουρμουρίζοντας.

''Με έπιασε, με έπιασε. Ξύπνιο ζιζάνιο.'' Σταμάτησε και την κοίταξε πονηρά βάζοντας την ροζιασμένη ανοιχτή παλάμη της στο πρόσωπο της κοπέλας. ''Πέντε!'' φώναξε ''Πέντε, πέντε, πέντε!''

Η Άννα γέλασε και έπιασε το χέρι της κατεβάζοντας το ένα δάχτυλο.

''Θες να πεις τέσσερα.'' Της είπε χαμογελώντας γλυκά και η γριά κοίταξε το χέρι της σαν να μην καταλάβαινε τι έγινε.

''Τέσσερα. Τέσσερα! Ούτε πάνω, ούτε κάτω! Πάρε το ή φύγε! Αλλά ότι και αν αποφασίσεις άσε το χρυσό πίσω!'' είπε χοροπηδώντας.

''Σύμφωνοι, θεία Μαρίζα!'' είπε η Άννα και έπιασε ένα σκονισμένο χαρτί από τον πάγκο και μια φτερωτή πένα σημειώνοντας τους όρους και τα ποσά ανταλλαγής.

Η γριά έπιασε το χέρι της και έβγαλε ένα στιλέτο από την ποδιά της. Ο Χίμπαρι μόλις το είδε έβγαλε το τόνφα του έτοιμος να επιτεθεί όταν είδε την Άννα να υψώνει το άλλο της χέρι χωρίς να τον κοιτάζει σταματώντας τον. Ο άντρας δεν κουνήθηκε, είδε την γριά να τσιμπάει τον δείκτη της Άννας και να αφήνει το αίμα να στάξει στο χαρτί. Η Άννα μετά επανέλαβε το ίδιο πράγμα σαν να ήταν φυσιολογικό.

''Σφράγισε. Σφράγισε. Περιμένω το χρυσό! Αν δεν το βρω, θα έρθω να σε βρω…'' της είπε απειλητικά.

''Φυσικά θεία Μαρίζα. Θα περιμένω τα τσουβάλια. Θέλω μεγάλες πέτρες… όχι χαλίκια… είναι στο συμβόλαιο…'' της είπε πλησιάζοντας τον Χίμπαρι.

''Έλα, πάμε.'' Του είπε τραβώντας τον από το μανίκι και φεύγοντας προς τα πάνω. Η γριά έμεινε πίσω να κοιτάζει το συμβόλαιο σιγοτραγουδώντας για τον πολύτιμο χρυσό.

Το μαγαζί ήταν όπως ακριβώς το άφησαν. Όταν βγήκαν έξω στον κεντρικό δρόμο, όμως, ήταν ελαφρώς αποπροσανατολιστικό. Έκαναν ώρα να συνηθίσουν το φως του ηλίου. Η βαβούρα και η κίνηση της καθημερινής ζωής έμοιαζε σαν εντελώς διαφορετικός κόσμος.

Η Άννα τεντώθηκε και σπασμοί ακούστηκαν από τα κόκκαλα της. ''Επιτέλους τέλειωσε. Έπρεπε να το είχα κάνει από την αρχή… Δεν πρέπει να έχει παράπονο, πέτυχα καλή τιμή! Τέσσερις ράβδοι για εφτά επτάδες… Αν της πει κανένας ότι την ξεγέλασαν θα θυμώσει…'' είπε η Άννα αλλά μετά γέλασε ''Πάλι καλά που δεν θα το θυμάται!''

''Δεν θα μπορεί να σε βρει με αυτό το συμβόλαιο;'' Ρώτησε ψύχραιμα ο Χίμπαρι.

''Μόλις τελειώσει η συμφωνία καίγεται.'' Είπε η κοπέλα κοιτώντας την βιτρίνα ενός ζαχαροπλαστείου.

''Είστε σατανιστές ή κάτι τέτοιο; Ποιος χύνει αίμα για ένα συμβόλαιο.'' Σχολίασε χωρίς συναίσθημα ο άντρας και η Άννα τον κοίταξε σαν να το έβρισκε αστείο.

''Και εσύ ανήκεις στην μαφία. Μην μου πεις ότι δεν έχεις υπογράψει ποτέ με αίμα…'' του είπε και την κοίταξε σαν να ήταν τρελή.

''Ποτέ.'' Είπε και η κοπέλα γούρλωσε τα μάτια της. ''Μα ο Τάλμποτ μου είχε πει ιστορίες!'' παραπονέθηκε. Και ποτέ δεν της έλεγε ψέματα.

''Τότε ήταν από αιώνες που οι άνθρωποι ήταν βάρβαροι…'' είπε κοιτώντας την με νόημα.

''Δεν είμαστε βάρβαροι!'' του πέταξε.

''Τότε τι είστε; Τι είναι αυτά τα δύο αιωνόβια γερόντια; Για πόσο καιρό θα ζήσεις;'' Την ρώτησε ειλικρινά περίεργος. Η Άννα χαμογέλασε πονηρά.

''Ας κάνουμε μια ανταλλαγή.'' Άρχισε να λέει.

''Δεν σου δίνω ράβδους χρυσού.'' Την πρόλαβε.

''Είπα ότι ο χρυσός είναι για τους παραδοσιακούς. Ο Τάλμποτ και οι Μαρίζα είναι από τους πρώτους, τον έχουν σε εκτίμηση. Εγώ ικανοποιούμαι και με άλλα πράγματα…'' είπε δείχνοντας διακριτικά το ψυγείο με τα παγωτά.

''Είσαι τόσο παιδική…'' ξεφύσηξε ο Χίμπαρι και την πήγε να κάτσουν σε ένα παγωτατζίδικο και παραγγέλνοντας της ότι πιο σπέσιαλ και μεγάλο είχε ο κατάλογος. ''Μίλα!'' την διέταξε όταν σέρβιραν σε αυτή έναν πύργο με όλες τις γεύσεις παγωτού, σιρόπια, σαντιγί και μπισκότα και σε αυτόν ένα φλιτζάνι τσάι.

Η κοπέλα που βρισκόταν στον έβδομο ουρανό καθώς γευόταν για πρώτη φορά αυτό το εξαίσιο παγωμένο έδεσμα που έκαναν το καλοκαίρι να αξίζει τον καύσωνα, σταμάτησε και τον κοίταξε βγάζοντας το κουταλάκι από το στόμα.

''Θα στα πω γρήγορα για να μην λιώσει.'' Τον προειδοποίησε. ''Λοιπόν μια φορά και ένα καιρό πριν πολλούς αιώνες υπήρχε μια μικρή ομάδα ανθρώπων που πειραματίζονταν με την επιστήμη της χημείας, της φυσικής και της, ας πούμε απλουστοποιημένα, μαγείας. Αυτοί ήταν οι αλχημιστές. Ο Τάλμποτ και η Μαρίζα άνηκαν σε αυτόν τον κύκλο. Το ότι ζουν ακόμα είναι αποτέλεσμα διαφόρων αλχημειών και ατελή πειραμάτων για την δημιουργία της φιλοσοφικής λίθου. Το αν θα ζήσω τόσα χρόνια εξαρτάται από το ταλέντο μου και την επιθυμία μου να θέλω να γίνω αθάνατη. Αλλά όπως δεν με ενδιαφέρει ο χρυσός έτσι δεν με ενδιαφέρει και η αιωνιότητα.'' Είπε στον Χίμπαρι που την άκουγε με ενδιαφέρον.

''Τι σχέση έχουν οι αλχημιστές με τις πέτρες και τα κουτιά;'' Την ρώτησε.

''Τα πάντα έχουν σχέση με αυτά. Οι αλχημιστές ασχολούνται με την μεταβίβαση και την μετατροπή ενέργειας. Μελετάμε ότι έχει, αποθηκεύει, μεταφέρει ή αλλάζει την ενέργεια. Ότι μας δίνει η φύση, ότι υπάρχει και γεννιέται από την φύση έχει πνοή. Οι ιδιότητες των πετρών και των μεταλλευμάτων αν χρησιμοποιηθούν σωστά μπορεί να κάνουν θαύματα ή να ρίξουν κατάρες. Φαντάσου αν τα ενώσεις, αν τα σμιλεύσεις καλά ίσως να καταφέρεις με ένα τους άγγιγμα να μεταμορφώσεις τα πάντα σε χρυσάφι.'' Είπε με πάθος. ''Το Τρι νι σετ, πριν χωριστεί στα δαχτυλίδια των Βόνγκολα, των Μαρέ και των ακρομπαλένο τι νομίζεις ότι ήταν;''

''Ήταν πέτρινες πλάκες;'' Ρώτησε έκπληκτος ο Χίμπαρι.

''Τοποθετημένες σε ένα φυσικό σιντριβάνι που ο μύθος λέει ότι έχει αναζωογονητικές ιδιότητες.'' Οι δύο νέοι κοιτάχτηκαν με νόημα. ''Δεν ξέρω που είναι αλλά θα με βοηθήσεις να το βρω, έτσι;'' Τον ρώτησε και ο Χίμπαρι της χαμογέλασε κροκοδειλίσια.

''Μόνο επειδή ενδιαφέρομαι να το βρω και εγώ.''

''Φυσικά.'' Είπε και γύρισε στο παγωτό της.

''Γιατί έγινες αλχημίστρια; Τι ψάχνεις αν δεν ενδιαφέρεσαι για την αθανασία ή για τον πλούτο;'' Την ρώτησε περίεργος. Συνήθως δεν τον ενδιέφεραν οι άλλοι αλλά η Άννα, οι αλχημιστές που δεν ήξερε τι ύπαρξη τους, τον ιντρίγκαραν. Η Άννα αποδεικνυόταν ιδιαιτερότητα ακόμα και ανάμεσα τους.

''Δεν ήταν ακριβώς επιλογή μου. Ο Τάλμποτ με μεγάλωσε και μου έμαθε την τέχνη του. Επειδή αγαπώ τον Τάλμποτ σαν παππού μου αγάπησα την αλχημεία. Τώρα αν ψάχνω κάτι…'' είπε κοιτάζοντας τον ουρανό σαν να περίμενε να της πει την απάντηση. ''Υποθέτω ότι μου αρέσει η αναζήτηση. Ο κόσμος είναι γεμάτος με αναπάντητα ερωτήματα για τα οποία είμαι περίεργη. Έζησα αποκλεισμένη ακούγοντας ιστορίες και διαβάζοντας πράγματα που δεν είχα δει. Απλά είμαι περίεργη.'' Είπε και τον κοίταξε χαμογελώντας.

''Χν. Είμαι και εγώ περίεργος. Και ο κόσμος είναι ένα μεγάλο μέρος που μπορεί να κρατάει την βαρεμάρα μου σε απόσταση.'' Της είπε και άπλωσε το χέρι του για να σκουπίσει λίγη σαντιγί από την μύτη της γλύφοντας την μετά από τα δάχτυλα του.

''Υποθέτω ότι ταιριάζουμε τότε…'' είπε η Άννα σαν να μην έγινε τίποτα τρώγοντας την επόμενη μπάλα παγωτού.

''Χν.'' Συμφώνησε ήσυχα και έκρυψε το ικανοποιημένου του χαμόγελο πίσω από το φλιτζάνι.


	4. Chapter 4

**Αλχημεία Πετρών**

''Πονάω…'' γκρίνιαζε όλο το απόγευμα η Άννα στο Ίδρυμα καθώς στριφογύριζε ξεδιάντροπα στο πάτωμα του δωματίου του Χίμπαρι.

''Ποιος σου είπε να φας τόσο παγωτό;'' Την ρώτησε αναίσθητος.

''Εσύ μου το αγόρασες!'' τον κατηγόρησε με άγρια φωνή πριν επιστρέψει στο κλαψούρισμα.

Η πόρτα σύντομα άνοιξε και μπήκε ο Κουσακάμπε μέσα.

''Τον έφερα!'' είπε λαχανιασμένος και από πίσω του εμφανίστηκε ο γιατρός των Βόνγκολα γνωστός για την αγάπη του στο γυναικείο φύλο. Ξαφνικά ο Χίμπαρι ένιωσε έναν κόμπο στο στομάχι του. Αυτός πρέπει να ήταν ο χειρότερος συνδυασμός. Ο διεστραμμένος γυναικάς με την αδιάντροπη γυναίκα.

''Άκουσα ότι μια δεσποινίς με έχει ανάγκη…'' είπε με γλοιώδη φωνή μπαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο. Η Άννα που καθόταν ανάσκελα σήκωσε ελαφρά το κεφάλι για να κοιτάξει πάνω από το στήθος της χωρίς να την νοιάξει να κλείσει τα πόδια της. ''Ω, καημένο μου πλάσμα. Πρέπει να πονάς πολύ!'' είπε με χαρά ο γιατρός Σαμάλ καθώς γονάτισε ανάμεσα στα πόδια της. Η Άννα ανακάθισε και του έγνεψε δυστυχισμένα ενώ ο Χίμπαρι συγκρατιόταν για να μην παρέμβει.

''Που πονάς;'' Την ρώτησε ευτυχισμένος που βρήκε τόσο υπάκουη πελάτισσα.

''Εδώ.'' Είπε ακουμπώντας την κοιλιά της και ο Σαμάλ μόνο που δεν έκλαψε.

''Στην κοιλίτσα; Άσε με να την πιέσω.'' Της είπε και την χάιδεψε. ''Πονάς εδώ;'' Την ρώτησε.

''Όχι.''

''Εδώ;''

''Όχι.''

''Εδώ;''

''Γιατρέ μου, αν δεν με πιέσεις δεν νομίζω ότι θα πονέσω.'' Είπε η Άννα που δεν καταλάβαινε ότι ο γιατρός της εκμεταλλευόταν.

''Όχι, ξέρω τι κάνω!'' της είπε σαν να θυμόταν ξαφνικά πως συμπεριφέρονται οι γιατροί. ''Είναι σοβαρό.'' Είπε μακάβρια και η Άννα χλόμιασε ανήσυχη. ''Γιατί δεν έρχεσαι μαζί μου στο ιατρείο; Θα σου κάνω κάτι που θα σε κάνει να αισθανθείς καλύτερα στο λεπτό. Και δεν πονάει καθόλου…'' της είπε και σαν γητευτής την πήρε από το χέρι και την σήκωσε.

''Ως εδώ.'' Μίλησε επιτέλους ο Χίμπαρι που έβλεπε το αγρίμι του να καταλήγει στο στόμα του λύκου που την είχε προειδοποιήσει το φυτοφάγο, η Χάρου, χθες.

''Τσκ.'' Έκανε δυσαρεστημένος ο γιατρός που του χάλασαν την δουλειά.

''Κουσακάμπε βρες έναν κανονικό γιατρό πριν δαγκώσω αυτόν.'' Είπε και τράβηξε την Άννα προς το μέρος του.

''Θες να με σκοτώσεις; Σου αρέσει να με βλέπεις να υποφέρω;'' Τον ρώτησε καθώς οι κοιλιά της έκανε περίεργους θορύβους και η Άννα άρχισε πάλι να βογκάει.

''Απλά πήγαινε τουαλέτα.'' Της είπε ενοχλημένος που η κοπέλα δεν καταλάβαινε. Δεν χρειάστηκε να το πει δεύτερη φορά και η κοπέλα έτρεξε σαν να πήρε φωτιά. Ο Σαμάλ αναστέναξε, δεν μπορούσε να φύγει και να αφήσει την κοπέλα πίσω να πονάει. Αναστενάζοντας έδωσε μια συνταγή.

''Πείτε στην χαριτωμένη δεσποινίς ότι μου χρωστάει ένα ραντεβού.'' Είπε και έφυγε χωρίς να τους χαιρετήσει.

''Συγγνώμη Κιο-σαν.'' Είπε ο Κουσακάμπε που πάνω στο άγχος του δεν σκέφτηκε τις συνέπειες της επιλογής του συγκριμένου γιατρού.

''Μην συμβεί ξανά, Τέτσου.'' Είπε ο Χίμπαρι ήρεμα αλλά ο Κουσακάμπε κατάλαβε. Την επόμενη φορά και αυτός και ο γιατρός δεν θα την γλύτωναν.

Ο Χίμπαρι, όσο και να μην νοιαζόταν για τους άλλους, αισθανόταν ένα μικρό τσίμπημα τύψης για τον πονόκοιλο της Άννας, είχε ένα αρκετά μεγάλο μερίδιο ευθύνης. Έπρεπε να το ήξερε ότι ακόμα και το αγρίμι θα αρρώσταινε με τόσο παγωτό. Όταν της το αγόρασε σκεφτόταν τον εαυτό του. Πολλές μπάλες παγωτού ισούταν με περισσότερες πληροφορίες. Η Άννα ότι και να της έβαζες μπροστά της θα το καταβρόχθιζε χωρίς να σταματάει. Ο νεαρός αμφέβαλλε αν η κοπέλα είχε το αίσθημα του κορεσμού. Αυτό σήμαινε ότι το να της βάζει κάποια όρια ήταν και αυτό μέρος της δουλειάς του.

''Πόσο ανυπόφορο…'' μουρμούρισε καθώς χτυπούσε την πόρτα της. Ο Κουσακάμπε είχε φέρει το φάρμακο και ο Χίμπαρι αποφάσισε να ξεπληρώσει το λάθος του πηγαίνοντας το. Άνοιξε την πόρτα χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση.

Το φόρεμα που φορούσε από το πρωί ήταν τώρα πεσμένο στο πάτωμα και καταδικασμένο για τα σκουπίδια. Ο Χίμπαρι πάτησε πάνω του χωρίς να τον νοιάζει καθώς πλησίαζε την κουλουριασμένη μορφή της κοπέλας κάτω από τα σεντόνια.

''Πως αισθάνεσαι;'' Την ρώτησε τραβώντας το σεντόνι για να δει το πρόσωπο της, ήταν χλομό και ιδρωμένο. Το τσίμπημα τύψεων έγινε πιο αισθητό.

''Χάλια…'' βόγκηξε και ξανακρύφτηκε από κάτω. Ο Χίμπαρι αναστέναξε και την ξεσκέπασε πάλι βάζοντας το χέρι του στο μέτωπο της.

''Θα ζήσεις.'' Της είπε ρηχά καθώς η θερμοκρασία της ήταν σχεδόν σε φυσιολογικά επίπεδα. ''Πάρε αυτό και πέσε για ύπνο.'' Την διέταξε ακουμπώντας μια ασπιρίνη και ένα ποτήρι νερό δίπλα της.

''Δεν μπορώ…'' γκρίνιαξε. ''Δεν μπορώ να αναπνεύσω με αυτό το πράγμα!''

''Πράγμα;'' Την ρώτησε περιμένοντας να δει τι την ενοχλούσε πάλι.

''Δεν μπορώ να το βγάλω! Με πνίγει! Τι είδους βασανιστήριο είναι; Και δεν μπορώ να το σκίσω γιατί μου το έδωσαν τα κορίτσια…'' είπε εκνευρισμένη.

''Αν μπορείς να γκρινιάζεις σημαίνει ότι είσαι καλά.'' Της είπε και έκανε να σηκωθεί χωρίς να θέλει να μάθει για τι ασυναρτησία μιλάει πάλι.

''Όχι, περίμενε!'' τον παρακάλεσε πιάνοντας τον καρπό του σφιχτά και κάνοντας τον να κάτσει πάλι. Η κοπέλα για άρρωστη δεν είχε χάσει την δύναμη της, παρατήρησε εκνευρισμένος ο Χίμπαρι. ''Βγάλε το μια σε παρακαλώ…'' είπε κοιτώντας τον παρακλητικά. Ο άντρας αναστέναξε.

''Τι είναι;'' Την ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τι την ενοχλεί τόσο. Η κοπέλα ανακάθισε και του γύρισε την πλάτη κατεβάζοντας το σεντόνι. Η Χίμπαρι πρόσεξε τρεις μεγάλες ουλές στην πλάτη της που έδειχναν να βρίσκονται εκεί πολλά χρόνια. Αυτό την ενοχλούσε;

''Λέγεται σουτιέν. Η Χάρου με την Κιόκο είπαν ότι τα κορίτσια πρέπει πάντα να το φοράνε… Δεν με βολεύει! Πως θα κάνω μπάνιο με αυτό;'' Γκρίνιαξε απροσδόκητα για την λευκή δαντελένια τιράντα που της έσφιγγε την πλάτη. Ο Χίμπαρι δεν άντεξε άλλο και έκρυψε το πρόσωπο του στην παλάμη του με απελπισία.

''Είσαι απίστευτη.'' Ξεφύσηξε.

''Απλά βγάλε το!'' τον διέταξε και ο Χίμπαρι με ευκολία άνοιξε το κούμπωμα. Η κοπέλα μόλις το ένιωσε να χαλαρώνει το έβγαλε και το πέταξε όσο πιο μακριά μπορούσε πριν ξαπλώσει μπρούμυτα κάτω από τα σεντόνια και τυχαία καταφέρνοντας να μην δείξει το στήθος της. Τώρα αισθανόταν πολύ πιο άνετα.

''Τι ήταν αυτές οι ουλές στην πλάτη σου;'' Την ρώτησε χωρίς να τον ενδιαφέρει η γύμνια της κοπέλα κάτω από τα σεντόνια.

''Για τις γρατζουνιές μιλάς;'' Τον ρώτησε παίρνοντας το φάρμακό της. Γρατζουνιές δεν τις έλεγε όταν ήταν τόσο χοντρές και μεγάλες.

''Τι σε γρατσούνισε; Τίγρης;'' Την ρώτησε ειρωνικά.

''Όχι, λύκος.'' Απάντησε η κοπέλα σαν να ήταν φυσιολογικό. ''Σοβαρολογώ!'' υπερασπίστηκε την δήλωση της όταν ο Χίμπαρι την κοίταξε δύσπιστα. ''Μέχρι τα δέκα μου ζούσα κυριολεκτικά μόνη μου στο δάσος! Ήταν αναπόφευκτο ότι κάτι θα πάθαινα!''

''Κάτι είπε και η γριά μάγισσα για αυτό…'' είπε τώρα ο Χίμπαρι καθώς θυμήθηκε την Θεία Μαρίζα να λέει για τον Τάλμποτ ότι μάζεψε την Άννα από το δάσος.

''Δεν θυμάμαι πολλές λεπτομέρειες αλλά οι γονείς μου με εγκατέλειψαν στο δάσος όταν ήμουν πέντε. Για τα επόμενα πέντε χρόνια προσπαθούσα να επιβιώσω. Δεν ήταν τόσο τραγικά. Μετά από λίγο καιρό μαθαίνεις τι πρέπει και τι δεν πρέπει να φας. Τα δέντρα πρόσφεραν στέγη. Πολλά ζώα ήταν φιλικά. Τα σαρκοβόρα… προσπαθούσα να τα αποφεύγω. Οι ικανότητες μου στο σκαρφάλωμα δέντρων με έσωσαν!'' είπε υπερήφανα καθώς ο νεαρός την κοιτούσε με μυστήριο ύφος.

''Γιατί με κοιτάς έτσι;'' Μούτρωσε και κάθισε διπλωμένη στα δύο σαν να ήθελε να κερδίσει εγκυρότητα. ''Αλήθεια λέω. Ρώτα τον Τάλμποτ! Μου έχει πει ότι όταν με βρήκε δεν ξεχώριζα από ζώο. Με πήρε και ανέλαβε να με μεγαλώσει. Το πρώτο πράγμα που θυμάμαι να μου λέει είναι ότι οι άνθρωποι είναι κοινωνικά όντα. Πρέπει να είσαι θεός ή θηρίο για να ζήσεις μόνο σου. Του το χρωστάω. Με πήρε θηρίο και με έκανε άνθρωπο.'' Είπε χαμογελώντας λυπημένα, της έλειπε ο τρελός γέρος.

Ο Χίμπαρι έβαλε την παλάμη του στο πρόσωπο της που το κάλυπτε άνετα. Με ασυνήθιστη τρυφερότητα για τον χαρακτήρα του την έσπρωξε προς τα πίσω. ''Κοιμήσου, Άννα.'' Την διέταξε και η κοπέλα δεν αντιστάθηκε. Το φάρμακο είχε αρχίσει να πιάνει φέρνοντας της το παράπλευρο σύμπτωμα της υπνηλίας.

Ο Χίμπαρι βγήκε και έκλεισε αθόρυβα την πόρτα πίσω του. Όσο απροσάρμοστη, αγενής και γκρινιάρα και να ήταν η Άννα, το παραδεχόταν ότι είχε κερδίσει με τον τρόπο της τον σεβασμό του. Ήταν δυνατή. Στο ακυβέρνητο βασίλειο των ζώων που μόνο οι δυνατοί επιβιώνουν έζησε για πέντε χρόνια ως παιδί. Με κάποιο θαύμα προσαρμόστηκε και κατάφερε να επιβιώσει. Με τον Τάλμποτ έγινε το δεύτερο θαύμα και το ανθρώπινο θηρίο επέστρεψε στους ομοίους του.

Ο Χίμπαρι γέλασε ελαφρώς τώρα που ήταν μόνος του καθώς σκέφτηκε ότι ίσως αυτός να ήταν το τρίτο στάδιο της εξέλιξης της…

Ο μεσημεριανός του ύπνος διακόπηκε από πολλές ανδρικές φωνές, τσιρίδες και ποδοβολητά.

''Άννα-σαν φορέστε τα ρούχα σας! Δεν μπορείτε να τριγυρνάτε με το σεντόνι!'' φώναζε ο Κουσακάμπε και ακουγόταν σαν να την κυνηγούσε.

''Δεν θέλω! Με σφίγγουν!'' τσίριζε η Άννα και ο Χίμπαρι σχεδόν την άκουγε να χοροπηδάει σε όλο το διάδρομο.

''Σας κοιτάζουν όλοι!'' προσπάθησε να την εκλογικεύσει ο άλλος άντρας καθώς είχε συμβεί το αναπόφευκτο και μέλη του Ιδρύματος είχαν παρευρεθεί σε μια από τις σκηνές που είχαν γίνει ρουτίνα.

''Όχι! Όχι!'' ούρλιαξε στον Κουσακάμπε και μόλις ο Χίμπαρι αναδύθηκε σαν τον Χάρο από το δωμάτιο του, η Άννα κρύφτηκε πίσω του. ''Πες του να σταματήσει να με πιέζει να φορέσω αυτά τα σύνεργα βασανιστηρίων που έχουν οι γυναίκες για ρούχα! Δώστε μου τα δικά σας! Φαίνονται πολύ πιο άνετα!'' τον διέταξε.

''Άννα-σαν αυτά είναι ανδρικά!'' παραπονέθηκε ο άντρας αν και ήταν χαμένος κόπος. Η Άννα δεν καταλάβαινε διαχωρισμούς σε αντρικά και γυναικεία. ''Είναι πολύ μεγάλα για να σας κάνουν!'' προσπάθησε να της εξηγήσει αλλιώς.

''Θα τα φτιάξω στο μέγεθος για να γίνουν γυναικεία!'' του είπε σαν να πίστευε ότι μεταξύ γυναικείου και αντρικού ρούχου η διαφορά ήταν στο μέγεθος.

''Τι κοιτάτε; Όλοι στις δουλειές σας πριν σας δαγκώσω του θανατά…'' γρύλισε ο Χίμπαρι στο πλήθος που είχε αρχίσει να μαζεύεται. Το κοπάδι σκόρπισε αμέσως αφήνοντας στο διάδρομο τους τρεις τους. ''Τέτσου, πήγαινε την για ψώνια.'' Διέταξε τον βοηθό του για να σταματήσει την φασαρία.

''Κιο-σαν;'' Είπε έκπληκτος ο άντρας.

''Αγόρασε της ότι την βολεύει…'' είπε τραβώντας την Άννα που είχε κολλήσει πίσω του.

''Γιατί εγώ;'' Ο Τέτσου ακουγόταν απελπισμένος.

''Έχεις κόρη.'' Και αυτό για τον Χίμπαρι σήμαινε ότι ο βοηθός του ήταν κατάλληλος για την δουλειά.

''Είναι βρέφος!'' παραπονέθηκε ο Κουσακάμπε που δεν ήταν ακόμα ψυχολογικά έτοιμος να βρεθεί σε αυτήν την κατάσταση.

''Άννα, πήγαινε να ντυθείς.'' Τον αγνόησε και μίλησε στην κοπέλα που ήταν έτοιμη να φέρει αντιρρήσεις. ''Θα τα φορέσεις για τελευταία φορά.'' Της είπε πριν προλάβει να πει τίποτα και η κοπέλα πήγε γρυλίζοντας στο δωμάτιο της.

Η έφοδος για ψώνια στην πόλη ήταν σωστό μαρτύριο για τον Κουσακάμπε. Ότι και να της έδινε αυτός και οι πωλήτριες δεν της άρεσε. Όταν δεν της άρεσε το πετούσε μέσα σε ένα χείμαρρο γκρίνιας. Οι πωλήτριες τους κοιτούσαν με μισό μάτι και δεν ήταν λίγες οι φορές που πλήρωσε για κάποιο ρούχο που η άγρια κοπέλα έσκισε.

''Νομίζω βρήκα κάτι!'' αναφώνησε ενθουσιασμένη όταν ο άντρας την πήγε σε ένα από αυτά τα μεγάλα μαζικής παραγωγής μαγαζιά. Η Άννα κρατούσε μια στοίβα ρούχων από σορτσάκια και φανελένιες άνετες μπλούζες. Ο Κουσακάμπε αναστέναξε ανακουφισμένος. Έπρεπε να την είχε φέρει εδώ από την αρχή…

''Πλήρωσε αυτά! Πάω να πάρω και εσώρουχα!'' του φώναξε χωρίς να νοιάζεται για τους ανθρώπους που τους άκουγαν.

''Είναι…'' ήθελε να δικαιολογηθεί κοκκινισμένος αλλά δεν ήξερε τι να πει. Τελικά το έβαλε στα πόδια για το ταμείο.

Δεν της πήρε πολύ ώρα και γύρισε πίσω με σουτιέν που έδεναν μπροστά και πιο αθλητικά εσώρουχα που δεν χώνονταν σε σημεία που δεν έπρεπε με την παραμικρή της κίνηση. Στο δρόμο το μάτι της πήρε κάποια χειμωνιάτικα αξεσουάρ σε εκπτώσεις που είχαν ξεμείνει από τον χειμώνα. Κατέληξε να αγοράζει χοντρά καλσόν και άχρηστα μάλλινα σκουφιά και κασκόλ που της θύμιζαν τα πρόβατα του Τάλμποτ.

''Αυτά!'' είπε παίρνοντας και μερικά παπούτσια. Ο Τέτσου κουρασμένος πλήρωσε καθώς αισθανόταν το πορτοφόλι του αισθητά πιο ελαφρύ.

Στο δρόμο για το γυρισμό η Άννα ένιωσε κάτι περίεργο σταματώντας απότομα και κάνοντας τον Τέτσου να πέσει σχεδόν πάνω της.

''Άννα-σαν;'' Την ρώτησε αλλά τον αγνόησε καθώς άρχισε να τρέχει προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση από αυτή του αυτοκινήτου. ''Τι έγινε;'' Ρώτησε ο άντρας λαχανιασμένος όταν την έφτασε. Η κοπέλα στεκόταν μπροστά σε μια υπόγεια είσοδο που ήταν κλειστή και με πανό έγραφε ότι άνοιγε σύντομα.

''Τι είναι αυτό το μέρος;'' Τον ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να δει μέσα από την καγκελόπορτα.

''Φτιάχνουν ένα υπόγειο πολυκατάστημα αν θυμάμαι καλά… Γιατί;''

''Τίποτα… απλά αισθάνομαι περίεργα… Ένα βουητό…'' είπε χαμηλόφωνα προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τι ήταν. Μάλλον κάποια τεχνολογία της πόλης που δεν ήξερε… ''Ας γυρίσουμε.'' Είπε χαρούμενη πάλι και πήρε τον δρόμο του γυρισμού. Για δεύτερη φορά κάτι την έκανε να σταματήσει. Γύρισε να δει σε ποιον άνηκε αυτή η αύρα… ήταν μυστήρια, ούτε αρνητική ούτε θετική.

Σε ένα παλιό μεσιτικό γραφείο στεκόταν ένας άντρας με άσπρα μαλλιά που είχε καρφώσει απροκάλυπτα το βλέμμα του πάνω της. Η Άννα δεν τον αναγνώρισε αλλά ήταν σίγουρη ότι για κάποιο λόγο πρέπει να τον γνώριζε.

''Θείε Καγάχιρα! Αυτή την φορά έφερα στην ώρα του το φαί!'' φώναξε μια κοπέλα καθώς την προσπέρασε και πήγε στον άντρα που τράβηξε για λίγο το βλέμμα από πάνω της για να γνέψει στην ξένη κοπέλα. Όταν την κοίταξε ξανά η Άννα του έγνεψε και έφυγε. Ίσως να συνδεόταν με την περίεργη παρουσία στο υπόγειο μέτρο μολ.

Ο γυρισμός δεν είχε άλλες απρόοπτες στάσεις. Ο φορτωμένος με σακούλες Τέτσου όταν έφτασαν ήταν ένα πτώμα από την άλλη το αφεντικό του ήταν ανανεωμένο. Μερικές ώρες μακριά από την Άννα σίγουρα σου γέμιζαν τις μπαταρίες.

''Τέτσου μπορείς να φύγεις νωρίτερα.'' Είπε ο Χίμπαρι πιο επιεικής αφού ήξερε τι σήμαινε να βρίσκεσαι έξω με το αγρίμι. Η κατάσταση ήταν πολύ χειρότερη όταν η έξοδος αφορούσε ψώνια. Από την άλλη μεριά η Άννα, παρά την γεμάτη της μέρα, δεν φαινόταν κουρασμένη. Το στομάχι της, όμως, γουργούριζε τόσο δυνατά που ήταν σαν να μιλούσε.

Η Άννα καταβρόχθιζε το ψυγείο καθώς ο Χίμπαρι ήρθε προς το μέρος της με ένα μεταλλικό χαρτοφύλακα.

''Τι είναι αυτό;'' Ρώτησε μπουκωμένη. Ο Χίμπαρι έκανε μια γκριμάτσα αηδίας και τον άνοιξε για να της δείξει το περιεχόμενο. ''Έφερα τις ράβδους.'' Είπε και αποκάλυψε το πολύτιμο φορτίο.

''Ωραία! Τώρα μπορούμε να κάνουμε την ανταλλαγή!'' είπε γλύφοντας τα δάχτυλα της και σηκώθηκε. Ο Χίμπαρι την ακολούθησε στο δωμάτιο της που ήταν ακόμα πιο ακατάστατο από πριν με τα χυμένα ψώνια. Η κοπέλα άνοιξε ένα ντουλάπι και έβγαλε από μέσα τον σάκο που είχε πάρει από το βουνό. Πιάνοντας ένα βρώμικο σακούλι πήγε στην μέση του δωματίου και έριξε στο πάτωμα το περιεχόμενο του.

Χώμα;

Η κοπέλα σχημάτισε με αυτό ένα κύκλο με διάφορους ρούνους και στο κέντρο έβαλε το χρυσό και πάνω του σχημάτισε άλλον ένα ρούνο. Έπειτα πήρε δύο πέτρες και της χτύπησε μεταξύ τους δημιουργώντας σπίθες. Το χώμα πήρε φωτιά σαν να ήταν μπαρούτι. Αυτή η φωτιά όμως δεν ήταν κανονική. Ήταν πράσινα και έφεγγε πολύ αχνά χωρίς να καίει.

''Foxfire.'' Του εξήγησε βλέποντας το περίεργο βλέμμα του. Ο χαρτοφύλακας ήταν ο τελευταίος που καλύφτηκε από τις άκακες φλόγες. Οι φλόγες άρχισαν να τον τρώνε και να θεριεύουν σε εκείνο το σημείο μέχρι που τον εξαφάνισαν και όταν έσβησαν αντί για στάχτη βρήκαν εφτά μεγάλα τσουβάλια.

Η Άννα σηκώθηκε και τα άνοιξε για να δει αν είχαν μέσα αυτό που ήθελε. Με μια θριαμβευτική κραυγή έβγαλε μια κοτρώνα κιτρίνη. ''Κύριε Χίμπαρι από αύριο θα έχετε τα δαχτυλίδια σας!'' του ανακοίνωσε και μετά άρχισε να μαζεύει το χώμα για να το επιστρέψει στο σακουλάκι της.

''Δεν θα ήταν καλύτερο να μαζέψεις καινούργιο;'' Ρώτησε θέλοντας να γνωρίσει καλύτερα τους αλχημιστές και τις τεχνικές τους.

''Κάθε φορά που το χρησιμοποιώ μαζεύει και άλλη ενέργεια. Είναι σαν το κρασί, όσο πιο παλιό τόσο καλύτερο. Είναι χώμα από το χωράφι που είχαμε πίσω. Γεμάτο με ιχνοστοιχεία, θρεπτικό για τα φυτά και με λίγο λίπασμα.'' Είπε ξέροντας ότι η τελευταία πληροφορία δεν θα ενθουσίαζε τον άντρα.

''Είναι απαραίτητο για όλες τις αλχημείες;''

''Όχι, ο καθένας αλχημιστής διαλέγει τον τρόπο του. Ο Τάλμποτ που έχει καταγωγή από τους Μάγια έκαιγε βότανα και έψελνε στα αρχαία πνεύματα του λαού του. Η θεία Μαρίζα χρησιμοποιεί την σκόνη από τις πέτρες. Το μόνο κοινό για όλους είναι οι ρούνοι εξηγούν τον λόγο που θέλουμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε την ενέργεια. Το πώς θα προσελκύσουμε την ενέργεια είναι δικής μας επιλογή.''

''Και εσύ το κάνεις με λίπασμα και ψεύτικη φωτιά;'' Την ρώτησε. Σε σχέση με τους άλλους δύο δεν ακουγόταν τόσο θεαματικό. Η Άννα τον αγριοκοίταξε.

''Πόσο αγενές. Αν θες να ξέρεις ο δικός μου είναι ο πιο φυσικός τρόπος! Προτιμώ να χρησιμοποιώ τα γνήσια ολοκληρωμένα προϊόντα της φύσης αντί να καταφεύγω σε απομεινάρια της. Δεν θέλω να πειραματιστώ μαζί της, να την παραποιήσω για να πετύχω κάτι αφύσικο. Ούτε θέλω να βασιστώ σε θεούς, για μένα η φύση είναι από μόνη της κάτι θεϊκό. Υπάρχουν νόμοι και όρια. Τα σέβομαι και δεν έχω σκοπό να εξετάσω πόσο ευέλικτοι είναι οι κανόνες της όπως κάνουν οι άλλοι αλχημιστές.'' Είπε και ήταν μια από τις σπάνιες φορές που ο Χίμπαρι την έβλεπε σοβαρή. Προφανώς αυτή ήταν η ιδεολογία της πίσω από την δουλειά της.

''Ακούγεται περίεργο να σε ακούω να μιλάς για όρια και κανόνες…'' είπε χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά αλλά η κοπέλα δεν χαλάρωσε το βλέμμα της.

''Υπάρχουν κάποια πράγματα που δεν πρέπει να αμφισβητείς. Αν κάνεις την φύση και θυμώσει, αν την γυρίσεις εναντίον σου δεν έχεις καμία ελπίδα επιβίωσης όσο δυνατός και να είσαι. Δεν παίζω με αυτήν… όχι με την φύση. Ξέρω την θέση μου.'' Του είπε.

''Χν, αν χρειαστεί θα την δαγκώσω και αυτή.'' Είπε υπερήφανα ο διαφωνώντας και αποσύρθηκε στο δωμάτιο του.

Η Άννα κουρασμένη αν και δεν τον έδειχνε ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι. Ήθελε να φτιάξει τα δαχτυλίδια αλλά ήξερε ότι αν το έκανε τώρα χωρίς ενέργεια το αποτέλεσμα δεν θα ήταν επιτυχές. Ο ύπνος δεν άργησε να την πάρει αλλά δεν ήταν ευχάριστος. Είδε μαύρα μάτια να την κοιτάζουν σαν να περιμένουν κάτι από αυτήν. Αυτό που την τρόμαζε ήταν η δόνηση… έβλεπε δονούμενες λευκές γραμμές να σχηματίζουν ένα μεγάλο κύκλο και να λάμπουν εκτυφλωτικά και μια μαύρη φιγούρα από κάτω να μέσα σε μια τεράστια λίμνη αίματος να της λέει κάτι…

''ΝΑ… ΝΑ…'' η κοπέλα προσπάθησε να τον πλησιάσει για να ακούσει μέσα από τα παράσιτα. ''ΆΝΝΑ!'' η κοπέλα τινάχτηκε.

''Δεν σε ακούω!'' είπε και ξαφνικά είδε ότι η σκοτεινή φιγούρα μπροστά της δεν ήταν η ίδια. Όνειρο;

''Ακόμα και όταν κοιμάσαι δημιουργείς φασαρία.'' Γκρίνιαξε η σκιά.

''Χίμπαρι;'' Ρώτησε και προσπάθησε να βρει την αναπνοή της. Η αίσθηση στο σώμα της επέστρεφε. Δεν ήταν φοβισμένη, το όνειρο δεν ήταν ακριβώς τρομακτικό. Τότε γιατί έτρεμε αναστατωμένη.

''Πόσο χρονών είσαι για να βλέπεις εφιάλτες;'' Την ρώτησε ειρωνικά αν και ήξερε ότι δεν υπάρχει όριο ηλικίας σε αυτό. Όχι όταν ζεις καθημερινά στον φόβο.

''Δεν ξέρω…'' είπε και η νύστα άρχισε να επιστρέφει καθώς έπεσε πάλι πίσω. ''Ελπίζω πως όχι…'' μουρμούρισε ακατάληπτα και έχασε την επαφή με την πραγματικότητα.

''Χν. Απλά μην τσιρίξεις πάλι.'' Είπε αν και ήξερε ότι δεν τον άκουσε. Όταν είχε ακούσει την στριγκλιά της πετάχτηκε όρθιος και έτρεξε στο δωμάτιο της μην ξέροντας τι να περιμένει. Έφοδος; Μα δεν ένιωθε τίποτα. Και αν ναι τι εχθρός ήταν αυτός που κατάφερε να κάνει το αγρίμι να ουρλιάζει σαν πληγωμένο.

Όταν έφτασε είδε ότι όντως δεν υπήρχε κανένας. Στο κρεβάτι η Άννα παρά την υστερική φωνή της ήταν ακίνητη και το πρόσωπο ανέκφραστο κάνοντας το ουρλιαχτό να ακούγεται πιο τρομακτικό. Του πήρε λίγη ώρα να την ξυπνήσει, να φέρει ζωή στο σώμα της. Όταν τα κατάφερε η Άννα ήταν πιο ψύχραιμη από ότι περίμενε. Τι είχε δει που την έκανε να τσιρίξει έτσι και παράλληλα δεν ήταν εφιάλτης; Στο τέλος δεν κατάφερε να κοιμηθεί πάλι. Δεν είχε σημασία… ήταν σχεδόν ξημερώματα.

''Καλημέρα!'' είπε χαρούμενη η Άννα όταν ξύπνησε με την ηρεμία της καθυστερημένα.

''Σε εσένα που κοιμήθηκες.'' Της πέταξε ξερά ο Χίμπαρι και η Άννα τον κοίταξε σαν να μην καταλάβαινε;

''Γιατί, δεν κοιμήθηκες; Είδες εφιάλτη;'' Τον ρώτησε και ο Χίμπαρι την κοίταξε έκπληκτος.

''Όχι, εσύ είδες εφιάλτη και θέλησες να το πεις σε όλους… Δεν θυμάσαι;''

''Όχι… τι είδα χθες…'' μουρμούρισε και προσπάθησε να θυμηθεί. Ο Χίμπαρι αναρωτήθηκε αν το είχε ξεχάσει από το σοκ. ''Δεν μου έρχεται.. Καλά δεν έχει σημασία! Πρωινό! Πρωινό!'' είπε χαρούμενα.

''Επιτέλους είστε ντυμένη!'' είπε εξίσου χαρούμενα ο Τέτσου όταν την είδε και η Άννα του ύψωσε τους αντίχειρες της. Μόνο τώρα που το σχολίασαν ο Χίμπαρι πρόσεξε ότι η κοπέλα φορούσε ένα απλό τιραντέ μπλουζάκι και σορτς με ορειβατικά παπούτσια.

''Προσπαθείς να αναμειχθείς με το περιβάλλον;'' Την ρώτησε ειρωνικά όταν πρόσεξε ότι τα ρούχα της έδεναν χρωματικά με το περίγυρο της σαν να ήθελε να περάσει απαρατήρητη.

''Αν δεν σε δουν, δεν θα σε πιάσουν…'' είπε συνωμοτικά η κοπέλα. Ο Χίμπαρι διαφωνούσε, δεν χρειαζόταν να δεις την Άννα για να καταλάβεις την παρουσία της… Ποιοι να την δουν και ποιοι να τη πιάσουν, δεν ήξερε. Θα ήταν άλλη μια από τις ανοησίες της. ''Δεν έχει σημασία. Έχω δουλειές να κάνω σήμερα το πρωί…'' είπε τρίβοντας τα χέρια της με ανυπομονησία. 'Χρειάζομαι ένα δωμάτιο με ανοιχτή οροφή…'' είπε ελπίζοντας να υπάρχει.

''Ο ναός από πάνω ταιριάζει σε αυτές τις προδιαγραφές.'' Είπε το αφεντικό της και σηκώθηκε για να την συνοδεύσει. Η κοπέλα τον ακολούθησε χοροπηδώντας. Ο Χίμπαρι δεν προθυμοποιήθηκε να την βοηθήσει στην μεταφορά του φορτίου της, έβλεπε ότι κουβαλούσε τους βαριούς σάκους με άνεση.

''Λοιπόν;'' Την ρώτησε περίεργος όταν έφτασαν στο άδειο δωμάτιο. Η Άννα μελετούσε τον χώρο. Ήταν σαν να ήταν φτιαγμένος για την δουλειά της.

''Εδώ γινόταν ο διαλογισμός;'' Τον ρώτησε παρατηρώντας το μεγάλο ήρεμο δωμάτιο. Το ψηλό ταβάνι σε ένα σημείο ήταν ανοιχτό δημιουργώντας ένα σημείο φωτός στον χώρο.

''Δεν γνωρίζω, αν σου κάνει χρησιμοποίησε το όπως εσύ κρίνεις.'' Της είπε. ''Μπορώ να παρακολουθήσω;''

''Είσαι πραγματικά περίεργος ε;'' τον ρώτησε γελώντας κάπως αμήχανα. Δεν καταλάβαινε τον λόγο που ήθελε να μείνει.

''Χν…'' ήταν η μοναδική απάντηση που αξιώθηκε να της δώσει.

''Είσαι καλοδεχούμενος.'' Είπε σταματώντας το πείραγμα. Ο άντρας ήταν πολύ υπερήφανος για να ανεχτεί για πολύ ώρα τα αστεία της. ''Δεν είναι κάτι τρομερό, όμως.'' Τον προειδοποίησε για να μην απογοητευτεί αργότερα.

''Χν.''

''Θα πάρει λίγη ώρα…'' μουρμούρισε σαν να ντρεπόταν. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι πρώτη φορά είχε κοινό. Ο μοναδικός που είχε παρακολουθήσει την τεχνική της ήταν ο Τάλμποτ που την συμβούλευε. Δεν ήταν συνηθισμένη στο ενδιαφέρον που εκδήλωνε ο Χίμπαρι. Η Άννα αναστέναξε παίρνοντας το απόφαση ότι ο άντρας δεν θα έφευγε. ''Βοήθησε με να μεταφέρω το τραπέζι προς τα εδώ…'' είπε δείχνοντας ένα μεγάλο τραπέζι που φαινόταν από το διπλανό δωμάτιο.

Μόλις επέστρεψαν έβγαλε από την τσάντα της ένα κεραμικό μπολ και το γέμισε με νερό. Προσπαθώντας να τον αγνοήσει πήγε στην φωτεινή περιοχή του δωματίου και σχημάτισε έναν διαφορετικό κύκλο με ρούνους με το ίδιο χώμα και μέσα σε αυτόν ένα επτάγωνο. Μέσα από έναν από τους πολλούς σάκους της έβγαλε μια θήκη. Η θήκη περιείχε μια άσπρη κρυστάλλινη ουσία.

Αλάτι.

''Είναι για να εξαγνίζει τις πέτρες…'' εξήγησε η κοπέλα νιώθοντας την ανείπωτη ερώτηση του Χίμπαρι. ''Οι φλόγες, τα χρώματά τους και οι αντίστοιχες πέτρες ταυτίζονται με τις εφτά ενέργειες του τσάκρα το οποίο με την σειρά του συσχετίζεται με την ενέργεια μέσα στον εαυτό μας και με την φύση αλλά και με τον τροχό της αναγέννησης. Θα δημιουργήσω ένα πεδίο ισορροπίας για την δημιουργία καλών δαχτυλιδιών.'' Είπε και άρχισε να τοποθετεί τις πέτρες σε κάθε γωνία.

Η αλχημεία χωρίζεται σε δύο κλάδους, τον εξωτερικό και τον εσωτερικό. Ο εξωτερικό κλάδος ασχολείται με την τελειοποίηση της ύλης και την μεταμόρφωση των μετάλλων σε καθαρό χρυσό και ασήμι. Η εσωτερική αλχημεία σχετίζεται με την τελειοποίηση του πνεύματος.

''Κάθε χρωματιστή πέτρα λειτουργεί σαν μπαταρία. Τις έχω φορτώσει με την αντίστοιχη ενέργεια φλόγας και συμβολίζουν τις εφτά πνευματικές ακτίνες. Στο κέντρο του κύκλου μπαίνει ένα διαμάντι που συμβολίζει το λευκό φυσικό φως που εμπεριέχει όλα τα χρώματα αρμονικά δεμένα μεταξύ τους.'' Το διαμάντι μόλις άγγιξε το κέντρο και χτυπήθηκε από το φως του ήλιου έλαμψε σε όλα τα χρώματα του ουράνιου τόξου. Κάθε ακτίνα του συνδεόταν με τις υπόλοιπες πέτρες και σύντομα όλος ο κύκλος είχε αρπάξει φωτιά. Οι φλόγες έφταναν ως την ψηλή οροφή και τα χρώματα χόρευαν και μπλέκονταν μεταξύ τους σαν κορδέλες.

''Ουαο!'' είπε ο Χίμπαρι και δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να κρύψει το δέος του. Είχε άδικο όταν του είπε ότι δεν ήταν κάτι ιδιαίτερο. Η Άννα δεν τον άκουσε. Τώρα που άρχιζε η δουλειά της ήταν πλήρως απορροφημένη.

Από μια άλλη θήκη έβγαλε έξι σβόλους.

Χρυσό, χαλκό, άργυρο, μόλυβδο, κασσίτερο και σίδερο. Με ήρεμες κινήσεις τους πέταξε στην φωτιά. Οι σβόλοι σαν να μην υπήρχε βαρύτητα αιωρήθηκαν και μαγνητίστηκαν ο ένας στον άλλο. Η Άννα έβγαλε ένα γυάλινο μπουκάλι με ένα ασημί υγρό μέσα. Υδράργυρος. Πιο προσεχτικά περιέχυσε τους σβόλους. Η πολύχρωμη φλόγα έβγαλε σπίθες και οι σβόλοι άρχισαν να λιώνουν. Το σκούρο γκρι υγρό των μετάλλων είχε σχηματίσει ένα μεγάλο κύκλο μέσα στην φλόγα.

Η Άννα δεν έκανε τίποτα άλλο. Γύρισε την πλάτη της και έβγαλε εφτά μικρούς βράχους από τα πετρώματα που αγόρασαν χθες. Την θέση της μαγείας, γιατί για τον Χίμπαρι μαγεία και αλχημεία ήταν σχεδόν το ίδιο πράγμα, την πήρε η κατασκευαστική τεχνική. Με απλά εργαλεία η Άννα έκοψε και καθάρισε τους βράχους βγάζοντας από αυτούς καθαρούς κρυστάλλους και δίνοντας τους μορφή.

Όταν τα πετράδια ήταν έτοιμα η κοπέλα επέστρεψε στην φλόγα και με την χρήση άλλων εργαλείων απέσπασε ένα μικρό κομμάτι υγρού μετάλλου. Κάθισε στο πάτωμα και άρχισε να το επεξεργάζεται.

Ο Χίμπαρι την παρακολουθούσε αθόρυβα. Η φασαριόζα Άννα, το γκρινιάρικο αγρίμι όταν δούλευε γινόταν άλλος άνθρωπος. Ήρεμη, αφοσιωμένη με σίγουρες και γρήγορες κινήσεις γεμάτες χάρη έδιναν μορφή στο μέταλλο. Ο μόνος θόρυβος που παρήγαγε ήταν με το σφυρί της. Για κάποιο λόγο, όμως, δεν ακουγόταν σαν το συνηθισμένο χτύπο μετάλλου, ήταν πιο μελωδικός.

Το υγρό είχε αρχίσει να ψύχεται και να σταθεροποιείται. Η κοπέλα πήρε έναν από τους κρυστάλλους και τον έδεσε πάνω στο δαχτυλίδι και στην συνέχεια το τοποθέτησε στην λεκάνη με το νερό. Μωβ ατμοί αναδύθηκαν. Η Άννα το έβγαλε και σκούπισε το μέτωπο της καθώς έλεγχε την δουλειά της.

''Έτοιμο το πρώτο δαχτυλίδι του σύννεφου.'' Είπε και σηκώθηκε για να τον πλησιάσει στην γωνία του προσφέροντας την δημιουργία της. Ο Χίμπαρι το πήρε στα δάχτυλα του να το μελετήσει και αυτός. ''Το ξέρω δεν φαίνεται τόσο ωραίο όσο της θείας Μαρίζας. Οι ικανότητες μου δεν είναι ακόμα τόσο καλές ώστε να μπορώ να χαράζω σχέδια στο μέταλλο. Αλλά…'' άρχισε να λέει σε μια σπάνια στιγμή μετριοφροσύνης, σταμάτησε, όμως, καθώς παρακολουθούσε το τεστ του αφεντικού της.

Ο Χίμπαρι δοκίμασε το χοντροκομμένο δαχτυλίδι ενεργοποιώντας την φλόγα του. Δεν ήταν σαν το δαχτυλίδι των Βόνγκολα αλλά ήταν πολύ καλύτερο από τα προηγούμενα που μέχρι τώρα θα είχαν σπάσει. Ήξερε βέβαια ότι σε μια μάχη θα ήταν μιας χρήσης. Αλλά σε αυτή την μια χρήση θα μπορούσε να εξαπολύσει πολύ πιο δυνατή επίθεση.

''Είναι ικανοποιητικό.'' Της είπε την άποψη του κοιτώντας το ζωντανό χρώμα της πέτρας που φαινόταν να λάμπει περισσότερο με την βοήθεια της φλόγας του. Το μέταλλο στο δάχτυλο του ήταν σαν να παλλόταν δημιουργώντας ένα ευχάριστο μούδιασμα.

Η Άννα χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά τρίβοντας τα αφτιά της που είχαν κοκκινίσει από αυτό που αντιλαμβανόταν ως κομπλιμέντο. Ο Χίμπαρι ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια του ελαφρώς έκπληκτος. Ακόμα και το αγρίμι είχε τις στιγμές του. Χαμογελώντας πονηρά έβαλε το χέρι του με το δαχτυλίδι στο σκονισμένο κεφάλι της. ''Καλή δουλειά, Άννα!''

''Ω σταμάτα… έχω να φτιάξω και άλλα.'' Είπε προσπαθώντας να ακουστεί ενοχλημένη και απομακρύνθηκε γρήγορα πριν χάσει την συγκέντρωση της περισσότερο.

Όταν τέλειωσε με την κατασκευή όλων των δαχτυλιδιών και ξεμένοντας από πρώτη ύλη, ο ήλιος είχε δύσει. Στο φως του φεγγαριού η φλόγα είχε γίνει αδύναμη. Το δυνατό της χρώμα είχε πάρει απαλές αποχρώσεις. Η Άννα χαλώντας τις γραμμές του χώματος ανάγκασε την φωτιά να σβήσει.

Ο Χίμπαρι είχε φύγει πολύ ώρα μέχρι τώρα. Μόλις η Άννα κατασκεύασε τα πρώτα δαχτυλίδια κάθε φλόγας του τα έδωσε για να τα μοιράσει στους ιδιοκτήτες τους. Κουρασμένη μάζεψε τα σύνεργά της, έβαλε τα υπόλοιπα δαχτυλίδια σε ένα πουγκί και καθάρισε το δωμάτιο.

''Άννα-σαν! Επιτέλους τελειώσατε! Ήμουν έτοιμος να έρθω να δω αν είστε καλά!'' είπε ελαφρώς ανήσυχα ο Κουσακάμπε. Η Άννα ήταν ιδρωμένη και κατάμαυρη. Τα μαλλιά της είχαν ανακατευθεί και κολλήσει πάνω της. Τα ρούχα ήταν πια για πέταμα.

Του χαμογέλασε αδύναμα. Η κατασκευή δαχτυλιδιών απαιτούσε πλήρη συγκέντρωση, δύναμη και ψυχική ενέργεια. Ήταν δουλειά που ήθελε ώρες και παράλληλα προσοχή στην διαχείριση χρόνου για να μην υπερβείς τις ικανότητες σου. Αν ήταν ο Τάλμποτ εδώ θα την είχε κατσαδιάσει…

''Θα ετοιμάσω φαγητό…'' είπε ο Κουσακάμπε παρατηρώντας την κόπωση της. Αν η Άννα δεν μπορούσε να αντιδράσει στην λέξη φαγητό σήμαινε ότι ήταν ετοιμόρροπη.

Η Άννα κάθισε στην καρέκλα περιμένοντας, τα βλέφαρα της βαριά…

''Άννα-σαν, έτοιμο…'' είπε ο Κουσακάμπε αλλά σταμάτησε όταν είδε την κοπέλα να έχει πέσει με το κεφάλι πίσω, ριγμένη στην καρέκλα και να κοιμάται με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

''Δούλεψε σκληρά.'' Είπε ο Χίμπαρι μπαίνοντας αθόρυβα στην κουζίνα. Πάνω στο τραπέζι η Άννα είχε ακουμπήσει τρία πουγκιά. Το καθένα με ένα κακογραμμένο γράμμα.

Στο πρώτο κουτί υπήρχαν δαχτυλίδια παρόμοια με αυτό που φορούσε τώρα. Πέτρες με καθαρότητα και σκληρότητα δεύτερης κατηγορίας. Πολύ καλύτερα από αυτά τα εμπορικά που έβρισκαν αλλά καμία σχέση με τα δαχτυλίδια Βόνγκολα. Τα άλλα πουγκιά είχαν χαμηλότερης ποιότητας δαχτυλίδια φτιαγμένα με τα περισσεύματα. Στο σύνολο τους τριάντα για κάθε φλόγα… Είχε κάνει παραπάνω από αρκετά.

Σε μια ένδειξη εκτίμησης για τον κόπο της ο Χίμπαρι αποφάσισε να βάλει το βρώμικο αγρίμι στο κρεβάτι του, αν και το στρώμα θα ήθελε κάψιμο μετά… Την έπιασε και την πέταξε σαν σακί στον ώμο του χωρίς όμως η κοπέλα να ξυπνήσει.

Η Άννα ξύπνησε ωστόσο μερικές ώρες αργότερα από ένα δυνατό ήχο. Ένα δυνατό ήχο που ερχόταν από το στομάχι της. Στα τυφλά και χωρίς να έχει πλήρη επίγνωση του τι κάνει πήγε στην κουζίνα σχεδόν σαν να υπνοβατούσε.

Όταν έφτασε το πρωί ο Κουσακάμπε βρήκε το αφεντικό του στην κουζίνα να πίνει ήρεμα το τσάι του και την Άννα να κοιμάται δίπλα από το ανοιχτό άδειο ψυγείο.

''Τι έγινε εδώ;'' Ρώτησε σχεδόν έντρομος.

''Έτσι την βρήκα.'' Είπε χωρίς να τον νοιάζει ο Χίμπαρι. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο για τους δύο άντρες να μαντέψουν την αλήθεια. Η περίπτωση η Άννα να υπνοβάτησε μέχρι το ψυγείο δεν ακουγόταν παράξενη για την ήδη παράξενη κοπέλα.

''Πάω να ψωνίσω προμήθειες…'' είπε ο Κουσακάμπε ενώ ο Χίμπαρι σκεφτόταν να αρχίζει να κόβει από τον μισθό της κοπέλας τα έξοδα της διατροφής της.

Η Άννα δεν ξύπνησε μέχρι το μεσημέρι και μέχρι το μεσημέρι κανείς δεν προθυμοποιήθηκε να την μετακινήσει. Ήταν κάτι σαν τιμωρία που δεν του άφησε φαγητό… Η πραγματική τιμωρία ήταν, όμως, το λουκέτο…

''Τι είναι αυτό;'' Ρώτησε όταν ξύπνησε ταρακουνώντας τις αλυσίδες. Η κουζίνα ήταν άδεια αλλά όλο το Ίδρυμα μπορούσε να την ακούσει. ''Ποιος το έβαλε; Πως βγαίνει;'' Όταν η απάντηση στο πρόβλημα της δεν βρέθηκε πήγε να ζητήσει εξηγήσεις από τον Χίμπαρι που καθόταν ήρεμα στο δωμάτιο του.

''Το κλειδί!'' απαίτησε με ανοιχτή την παλάμη της.

Ο Χίμπαρι χωρίς να κρύβει την αηδία του κοίταξε το βρώμικο χέρι της.

''Πήγαινε για μπάνιο. Βρωμάς.''

Η Άννα τον κοίταξε με νόημα. Τα μάτια της έλεγαν ότι ήταν σύμφωνοι. Αν της δώσει το κλειδί θα κάνει μπάνιο. Χωρίς κλειδί δεν έχει μπάνιο.

Μπαίνοντας στην μπανιέρα, όμως, ξέχασε προσωρινά το πρόβλημα της και βγήκε μετά από δύο ώρες.

''Τώρα είμαι καθαρή! Δώσε μου να φάω!'' ο Χίμπαρι την κοίταξε χωρίς να κουνηθεί. ''Δεν τιμάς την συμφωνία μας!'' του φώναξε εκνευρισμένη.

''Δεν συμφώνησα σε καμία συμφωνία.'' Της είπε. Μόνη της το αποφάσισε αυτός δεν είχε μιλήσει. Η σιωπή δεν σημαίνει πάντα αποδοχή. Μουγκρίζοντας εκνευρισμένη αλλά κυρίως πεινασμένη η Άννα, του όρμησε. Ο Χίμπαρι για κάποιο λόγο το περίμενε.

''Που είναι;'' Ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να ψάξει πάνω του. Το είχε σε κάποια κρυφή τσέπη σε αυτό το περίεργο ρούχο που φορούσε όταν λούφαρε στο Ίδρυμα. ''Σταμάτα να αντιστέκεσαι!'' φώναξε αν και ο Χίμπαρι ήταν ακόμα καθισμένος. Δεν υπήρχε λόγος να σηκωθεί ή να κάνει πολλές κινήσεις, η μάχη ήταν ήδη βαρετά μονόπλευρη. Ήταν τόσο εύκολο για αυτόν που δεν ήταν καν θυμωμένος με την ενοχλητική της συμπεριφορά. Του φαινόταν σαν να έπαιζε με το ατίθασο κατοικίδιο του.

Απελπισμένη η Άννα του τράβηξε το μανίκι σε μια μάταιη προσπάθεια να κερδίσει. Οι ατσούμπαλες κινήσεις της έκαναν το γιουκάτα να σκιστεί αποκαλύπτοντας όλο το ημίγυμνο μεγαλείο του άντρα. Ο Χίμπαρι για μερικά κλάσματα του δευτερολέπτου πάγωσε από την έκπληξη. Το αγρίμι μπορεί να μην είχε τεχνική αλλά είχε δύναμη.

Η Άννα από την άλλη κατάφερε να εκμεταλλευτεί το απειροελάχιστο πάγωμα και χρησιμοποιώντας το βάρος του σώματος της να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω με γδούπο.

''Νίκησα!'' φώναξε χωρίς να θυμάται τον αρχικό σκοπό της μάχης τους. Οι προτεραιότητες της είχαν αλλάξει. Αυτό που ήθελε τώρα ήταν αυτό που ήθελε πριν δύο βράδια… Σήκωσε τα χέρια της με ένα θριαμβευτικό χαμόγελο και με δύναμη τα έβαλε στο στέρνο του.

''Τι κάνεις, μικρό αγρίμι;'' Την ρώτησε τώρα ενοχλημένος με την επαφή. Τα χέρια της ήταν τραχιά πάνω του. Ένιωθε τους κάλους και τα κοψίματα αν και οι άκρες των δαχτύλων της είχαν γίνει λείες από την συχνή έκθεση τους στην φωτιά.

''Εντυπωσιακό!'' είπε χωρίς να τον ακούει κοιτώντας το σώμα από κάτω της. ''Δεν έχω δει ποτέ την ανατομία ενός άντρα. Έχετε πολύ καλή επιδερμίδα…'' είπε και το χέρι της κουνήθηκε χαϊδεύοντας την περιοχή. Γνώριζε την ανατομία τους από βιβλία αλλά πρώτη φορά άγγιζε… Ο Χίμπαρι τσιτώθηκε καθώς μια ανατριχίλα διέτρεξε την σπονδυλική του στήλη.

''Σήκω από πάνω μου!'' την διέταξε.

''Μισό…'' είπε εκείνη αφηρημένη μελετώντας τις γραμμές του. Λόγω της καθημερινότητας της η Άννα είχε αρκετά σκληρό και γυμνασμένο σώμα αλλά όχι σαν το δικό του, ήταν καλλογραμμωμένος. Αργά πέρασε τον δείκτη της από τις γραμμές των κοιλιακών του. Αναρωτιόταν πως ήταν πιο χαμηλά…

Ο Χίμπαρι δεν είχε την υπομονή ούτε την θέληση να την αφήσει να συνεχίσει αυτό το παιχνίδι. Πρώτον γιατί τον ενοχλούσε αυτή η εγγύτητα. Δεύτερον γιατί παράλληλα και εντελώς αντίθετα με το πρώτο, του άρεσε το άγγιγμα της.

Μπερδεμένος και χωρίς να σπαταλήσει χρόνο όπως εκείνη του ζήτησε, έβαλε τα χέρια του στους ώμους της και την αναποδογύρισε. Η Άννα ξαφνιασμένη έβγαλε μια κραυγή και σηκώθηκε σχεδόν αμέσως.

''Δεν είναι αποδεκτό να έχεις τέτοιου είδους επαφή με άλλους.'' Της είπε. Κατέληξε ότι το αίσθημα που ένιωθε πήγαζε από το γεγονός ότι ήταν άντρας και όσο περίεργο ήταν το αγρίμι δεν έπαυε να είναι και αυτό γυναίκα. Μάλιστα ήταν γυναίκα που αποτελούσε μέρος της επαγγελματικής του ζωής και ως γνωστόν, η δουλειά του ήταν όλη του η ζωή. Ίσως να μην υπήρχε πρόβλημα αν η Άννα δεν εισέβαλλε με το έτσι θέλω στον προσωπικό χώρο των άλλων…

''Ναι αλλά εσύ είσαι ο πρώτος φίλος μου!'' διαμαρτυρήθηκε καθώς κάθισε οκλαδόν. Της το είχαν πει τα κορίτσια ότι επιτρέπετε, γιατί δεν ακολουθούσε τους κανόνες;

Ο Χίμπαρι δεν μίλησε. Σίγουρα δεν ήταν φίλοι. Ήταν, όμως, συνδεδεμένοι και αυτός ήταν από τους λόγους που δεν μπορούσε να την διώξει τόσο εύκολα. Όσο ενοχλητική και να ήταν είχε φανεί χρήσιμη και οι ικανότητες της ήταν αδιαμφισβήτητες. Την σεβόταν.

''Πες το όπως θες.'' Κατέληξε ότι δεν είχε νόημα να της εξηγεί. ''Αυτό σημαίνει ότι τέτοιου είδους επαφή απαγορεύεται ακόμα περισσότερο.''

Η Άννα γούρλωσε τα μάτια της.

''Αυτό είναι εντελώς αντίθετο από αυτό που μου είπε η Χάρου με την Κιόκο!'' διαμαρτυρήθηκε και ο Χίμπαρι ένιωσε να βράζει. Τι της είχαν πει τα δύο χαζά φυτοφάγα; ''Αφού είσαι το boyfriend (male friend) μου μπορούμε να έχουμε τέτοια σχέση!''

Ο Χίμπαρι έμεινε κατάπληκτος. Τι ανοησία είχε πάλι σκεφτεί και πως στο διάολο έφτασε σε αυτό το συμπέρασμα…

end boyfriendς κάθη μοε μσ ''Δεν είμαι το boyfriend (romantic relationship) σου, ανόητο άγριο φυτοφάγο. Βγάλε από το ακατοίκητο μυαλό σου τέτοιες ηλίθιες σκέψεις.'' Της γρύλισε εκνευρισμένος. Δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί πως η παντελώς άσχετη Άννα γνώριζε τέτοιες φυτοφαγικές συνήθειες…

Η Άννα από την άλλη τον κοιτούσε έντρομη. Αρνιόταν να το δεχτεί…

''Μα τι λες! Είσαι! Εννοώ, είσαι ο πρώτος αρσενικός φίλος που έκανα! Τα κορίτσια είπαν ότι με το πρώτο αγόρι φίλο μου μπορώ να τα κάνω αυτά ενώ με τα άλλα αγόρια φίλους μου όχι! Η δική μας σχέση φιλίας είναι διαφορετική με αυτήν που έχω με τον Κουσακάμπε που είναι ο δεύτερος αγόρι φίλος μου! Είναι κανόνας των πολιτισμένων!'' του φώναζε ενώ κοπανιόταν.

Ο Χίμπαρι έβαζε σε σειρά αυτά που άκουγε…

Πρώτος αγόρι φίλος; Σχέση φιλίας;

Αυτό σήμαινε για αυτήν η λέξη boyfriend;

Το τελευταίο πράγμα που ήθελε ήταν να τις εξηγήσει τι ακριβώς σήμαινε η λέξη και πόσες παρεξηγήσεις δημιουργούταν… Ίσως θα έπρεπε να το αναθέσει στον Τέτσου. Απέρριψε σχεδόν αμέσως αυτήν την ιδέα.

Δεύτερο αγόρι φίλος…

''Άκου προσεχτικά γιατί θα το πω μόνο μια φορά.'' Της είπε εκνευρισμένος και η Άννα που δεν είχε σταματήσει να γκρινιάζει τον κοίταξε σοβαρά. ''Αυτό που θεωρείς εσύ αγόρι φίλος δεν είναι το ίδιο με αυτό που θεωρούν τα άλλα θηλυκά και αρσενικά φυτοφάγα.''

''Ε;''

''Με άλλα λόγια ξέχνα όσα σου είπαν.''

''Δεν είσαι αγόρι φίλος μου;'' Τον ρώτησε λυπημένη.

''Όχι.'' Είπε καταπίνοντας ένα απελπισμένο αναστεναγμό.

''Τότε είναι ο Κουσακάμπε ο πρώτος αγόρι φίλος μου;'' Ρώτησε και για κάποιο λόγο δεν την ενθουσίαζε το ίδιο. Σίγουρα αγαπούσε και τον Κουσακάμπε! Την τάιζε! Δεν ήθελε, όμως, να τον ακουμπήσει… Τον φανταζόταν σαν τον πατέρα που δεν είχε ποτέ.

Η ίδια ιδέα βασάνιζε και τον Χίμπαρι. Ήδη την είχαν δει πολλές φορές σχεδόν ξεβράκωτη, δεν θα ήταν καλό να είναι τόσο διαχυτική με τον Τέτσου. Δεν ήταν ότι ζήλευε ή αμφέβαλλε για τον βοηθό του. Δεν ήταν πρέπον, είχε παντρευτεί και πρόσφατα γίνει μπαμπάς…

Φυσικά ούτε με αυτόν ήταν πρέπον αλλά μέχρι τώρα ποτέ δεν τον ένοιαξε να της κάνει παρατήρηση…

''Όχι ούτε αυτός είναι και ούτε κανένας άλλος.'' Της είπε αποτελειωτικά.

''Μα θέλω να έχω και αγόρια φίλους!'' η Άννα φαινόταν συγχυσμένη.

''Μπορείς να είσαι φίλη με αγόρια χωρίς να συμπεριφέρεσαι έτσι. Δεν πρέπει να συμπεριφέρεσαι έτσι…'' είπε απειλητικά. Αυτή η κουβέντα είχε αρχίσει να τον κουράζει. Τι τον πέρασε; Για σύμβουλο;

''Μα έτσι είμαι! Με ποιον μπορώ να συμπεριφέρομαι έτσι τότε;'' Ρώτησε ακόμα προβληματισμένη. Δεν της άρεσαν τα λόγια του Χίμπαρι.

''Με κανέναν.'' Είπε αυστηρά και σηκώθηκε. Έπρεπε να αλλάξει ρούχα και να αποφύγει αυτήν την ανούσια συζήτηση.

Η Άννα ζαβλακωμένη πήγε στο δωμάτιο της. Τότε τι ήταν αυτό το αγόρι φίλος με τον οποίο θα μπορούσε να είναι ο εαυτός της χωρίς να νοιάζεται για άλλους κανόνες εκτός ότι έπρεπε να είναι έτσι μόνο με αυτόν;

''Χαζέ Χίμπαρι… δεν μου έδωσες ούτε το κλειδί του ψυγείου…'' μουρμούρισε καθώς προσγειώθηκε στα δάχτυλα της ο Χάιμπερντ. Η Άννα τον χάιδεψε αφηρημένα καθώς κοιτούσε τα πουγκιά με τα δαχτυλίδια στο γραφείο της. Ένα πανούργο χαμόγελο άνθισε στο πρόσωπο της. Έβαλε το καναρίνι στον ώμο της και πήρε τα πουγκιά. Είχε κάτι δαχτυλίδια να ανταλλάξει…

Η βάση των Βόνγκολα δεν είχε αλλάξει από την τελευταία φορά που την είχε επισκεφτεί.

Περπάτησε και προσπάθησε να μην πάει κατευθείαν στην κουζίνα. Έπρεπε πρώτα να τους δώσει τα δαχτυλίδια για να φάει το φαί τους! Πήγε, λοιπόν, όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε στο δωμάτιο που αισθανόταν την παρουσία τους.

Δεν ήταν τόσο δύσκολο να τους εντοπίσει. Ένιωθε ένα μεγάλο κύμα ενέργειας από το δωμάτιο όπου αντηχούσαν κρότοι από όπλα που χτυπούσαν μεταξύ τους. Η Άννα μπήκε μέσα χωρίς να χτυπήσει.

Ο Τσούνα καθόταν σε μια γωνία με ένα χρονόμετρο καθώς οι δύο φίλοι του αγωνίζονταν μεταξύ τους.

Η Άννα άφησε ένα σφύριγμα όταν είδε το δωμάτιο. Το δωμάτιο προπόνησης είχε διάφορα σύνεργα γυμναστικής και εμπόδια. Για την Άννα ήταν κάτι σαν παιδική χαρά.

Μόλις την αντιλήφθηκαν Γιαμαμότο και ο Κογκουντέρα σταμάτησαν και την πλησίασαν μαζί με τον Δέκατο.

''Άννα-σαν!'' είπε χαμογελώντας ο Τσούνα. ''Τι κάνεις;'' Την ρώτησε ευγενικά καθώς είχε μέρες να την δει.

''Καλά! Σας έφερα τα υπόλοιπα δαχτυλίδια…'' είπε αφηρημένα θαυμάζοντας ακόμα το δωμάτιο. Από το ταβάνι κρέμονταν αλυσίδες, τις θύμισαν τις κληματσίδες στο δάσος…

''Ευχαριστούμε! Έκανες πολύ καλή δουλειά με τα πρώτα!'' της είπε παίρνοντας το πουγκί. Μέρος της δύναμης των Βόνγκολα είχε επιστρέψει και μαζί με αυτό απέκτησαν λίγο αυτοπεποίθηση.

''Μοιάζεις με άνθρωπο, γυναίκα.'' Είπε ο Κογκουντέρα λίγο πιο φιλικός από την τελευταία φορά. Ο Γιαμαμότο γέλασε και σκούπισε τον ιδρώτα του με μια πετσέτα. Η Άννα έμεινε να τον κοιτάζει. Όταν ο Χίμπαρι το έκανε θέμα να μην τον αγγίζει και να μην τον βλέπει γυμνό, ο Γιαμαμότο στεκόταν άνετος μπροστά της χωρίς να φοράει μπλούζα.

''Προσαρμόστηκες!'' της είπε ευδιάθετα αλλά η κοπέλα έδειχνε απορημένη.

''Συμβαίνει κάτι Άννα-σαν;'' Την ρώτησε ο Τσούνα που διαισθάνθηκε το μπέρδεμα της.

''Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω κάτι…'' είπε κοιτώντας τον Τσούνα και άρχισε πάλι να βράζει μέσα της.

''Τι δεν μπορείς να καταλάβεις Άννα-σαν;'' Την ρώτησε με προθυμία να την βοηθήσει ο καλοπροαίρετος νεαρός.

''Γιατί κυκλοφορεί έτσι;'' Ρώτησε εκείνη και έδειξε κατηγορηματικά τον Γιαμαμότο που προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει τι είχε κάνει λάθος.

''Ε;'' είπε έκπληκτος ο Τσούνα. Του φαινόταν απίστευτο πως μια κοπέλα όπως η Άννα που δεν είχε τρόπους φάνηκε να ενοχλείται από την εμφάνιση του Γιαμαμότο. Είχε κρυφακούσει τα κορίτσια να λένε γελώντας πως είχε το θάρρος να εμφανιστεί μόνο με μια πετσέτα μπροστά στους αρχηγούς του Ιδρύματος.

''Καλά σου λέει χαζέ μανιακέ του μπέιζμπολ. Βάλε καμία μπλούζα!'' του φώναξε ο Κογκουντέρα που βρήκε αφορμή για να κατσαδιάσει τον ανταγωνιστή του.

Ο Γιαμαμότο ελαφρώς κοκκινισμένος φόρεσε την μπλούζα. ''Συγγνώμη Άννα-σαν…'' είπε ελαφρώς αμήχανα.

''Όχι, όχι! Δεν με πείραξε αυτό!'' βιάστηκε η κοπέλα να τον καθησυχάσει. ''Αν θες μπορείς να την βγάλεις πάλι!'' του είπε καθώς ευχόταν να την άκουγε και να έβγαζε την μπλούζα του. Τελικά δεν ήταν μόνο ο Χίμπαρι με ενδιαφέρον σωματότυπο.

Οι τρεις νεαροί την κοίταξαν μαζεμένα. Δεν ήταν συνηθισμένο να βλέπεις κοπέλα να λέει δημόσια σε κάποιον να γδυθεί με τόσο φυσικό τρόπο.

''Δέκατε, απομακρύνσου από αυτό την ανώμαλη χαζή γυναίκα!'' είπε προστατευτικά ο Κογκουντέρα.

''Είμαι σίγουρος ότι την παρεξήγησες Κογκουντέρα!'' είπε ο Γιαμαμότο γελώντας. Σίγουρα έκανε πλάκα. ''Είσαι αστεία Άννα-σαν!'' η Άννα χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένη. Πρώτη φορά την αποκαλούσαν αστεία!

''Δεν μου απαντήσατε όμως!'' τους θύμισε και για λίγη ώρα έμειναν να κοιτάζονται. Η κοπέλα περίμενε φρόνιμα την απάντηση της και τα αγόρια προσπαθούσαν να καταλάβουν τι ρωτούσε.

''Συγγνώμη δεν καταλαβαίνω…'' είπε τελικά απελπισμένος ο Τσούνα. Η Άννα αναστέναξε αλλά δεν το έβαλε κάτω.

''Θα τα πάρω με την σειρά.'' Είπε και κάθισε κάτω κάνοντας νόημα να κάτσουν και εκείνη. Ήταν φανερό πως θα ήταν μεγάλη ιστορία.

''Καταρχάς είναι αλήθεια πως με το αγόρι σου μπορείς να κάνεις ότι θέλεις;'' Ρώτησε και τα αγόρια για πολλοστή φορά βρέθηκαν σε δύσκολη θέση.

''Δεν θα πρήξεις τον Δέκατο με τις ανοησίες σου!'' φώναξε ο Κογκουντέρα αμήχανος και έκανε να σηκωθεί αλλά η Άννα τον έπιασε από το χέρι και τον τράβηξε κάτω.

''Ναι, υποθέτω…'' είπε ο Γιαμαμότο που μπορεί να αισθανόταν και αυτός περίεργα με αυτήν την συζήτηση αλλά ήθελε να δει που θα καταλήξει.

''Άρα επιτρέπεται να κυκλοφορώ για παράδειγμα με πετσέτα ή να θέλω να τον δω με πετσέτα…'' συνέχισε και οι τρεις νεαροί ξεροκατάπιαν και της έγνεψαν. ''Αλλά αυτό μπορώ να το κάνω μόνο με το πρώτο αγόρι μου.''

''Τι εννοείς;'' Ρώτησε μπερδεμένος ο Τσούνα ξεχνώντας την ντροπή του.

''Η Κιόκο και η Χάρου μου είπαν ότι δεν μπορώ να το κάνω με όλα τα αγόρια φίλους μου!'' είπε χωρίς να βελτιώνει την κατάσταση.

''Πόσα αγόρια φίλους έχεις;'' Ρώτησε δυνατά ο Τσούνα αναπολώντας τις αντίστοιχες τρελές συζητήσεις που είχε με τον Ριμπόρν.

''Τώρα τελευταία πολλά!'' είπε υπερήφανη. ''Αλλά ο Χίμπαρι είναι ο πρώτος μου για αυτό τον διάλεξα.''

''Νομίζω κατάλαβα τι τρέχει…'' είπε ο Κογκουντέρα γνέφοντας στον εαυτό του και ο Τσούνα τον κοίταξε με θαυμασμό.

''Ευτυχώς είσαι έξυπνος!'' είπε γελώντας ο Γιαμαμότο καθώς ο άλλος τον αγριοκοίταζε.

''Φυσικά δεν είμαι σαν εσένα.'' Του πέταξε. ''Δέκατε νομίζω ότι αυτή η γυναίκα είναι χαζή.''

''Βλέπω ότι δεν χρειάζεστε τα δαχτυλίδια…'' είπε και πήγε να πάρει από τον Τσούνα το πακέτο.

''Μη Άννα-σαν! Είμαι σίγουρος ότι ο Κογκουντέρα δεν εννοούσε αυτό!'' είπε ο Τσούνα έντρομος και κοίταξε με νόημα το δεξί του χέρι που συμμορφώθηκε αμέσως.

''Εννοώ ότι λόγω της βάρβαρης ανατροφής σου και της άγνοιας που έχεις για τις σχέσεις των ανθρώπων δεν μπορείς να ξεχωρίσεις τις έννοιες μεταξύ αγοριού φίλου και αγοριού σχέσης.'' Είπε υπεροπτικά.

''Σχέσης; Φιλίας;''

''Ρομαντικής, χαζή γυναίκα! Ρομαντικής!'' της φώναξε ο Κογκουντέρα.

''Με τα αγόρια φίλους σου δεν είναι φυσιολογικό να έχεις αναπτύξει τέτοια άνεση που να κυκλοφορείς μόνο με μια πετσέτα.'' Της είπε προσπαθώντας να αναδείξει τον εαυτό του στον Δέκατο.

''Εξαρτάται υπάρχουν φορές που…'' πήγε να τον διορθώσει ο Γιαμαμότο χαλώντας την εικόνα του αλλά ο Κογκουντέρα τον σταμάτησε νευριασμένα.

''Είναι χαζή, είσαι σίγουρος ότι πρέπει να μπούμε σε τέτοιες μπερδεμένες καταστάσεις;'' Ο Γιαμαμότο γέλασε ταρακουνώντας τα μαλλιά του.

''Η ρομαντική σχέση τι είναι;'' Ρώτησε. Ο όρος δεν της ήταν άγνωστος ωστόσο της ήταν δυσνόητος, ποια η διαφορά του από την φιλία.

''Θα μάθεις.. θα μάθεις όταν αποκτήσεις αγόρι!'' της είπε τραυλίζοντας ο ασπρομάλλης νεαρός.

''Πως αποκτώ αγόρι;'' Ρώτησε. Μετά από όλα αυτά ήθελε να αποκτήσει!

''Μην μας ρωτάς για όλα χαζή γυναίκα!'' της φώναξε και η Άννα κατσούφιασε.

''Καλά αλλά και πάλι γιατί ο Γιαμαμότο μπορεί να κυκλοφορεί χωρίς μπλούζα και εγώ όχι;'' Επέμεινε στην αρχική της ερώτηση και ο Κογκουντέρα είχε κοκκινίσει αλλά πλέον ήταν από θυμό.

''Είσαι γυναίκα! Έχεις στήθος! Γαμώτο!'' της φώναξε.

''Θα ήταν επικίνδυνο.'' Πρόσθεσε ανήσυχα ο Τσούνα. ''Κυκλοφορούν και κακοί άντρες.''

Η Άννα θα ρωτούσε και άλλα αν το στομάχι της δεν γουργούριζε.

''Μπορώ να φάω εδώ ως αντάλλαγμα για τα δαχτυλίδια;'' Ρώτησε χαριτωμένα. ''Ο Χίμπαρι έχει κλειδώσει το ψυγείο…'' μούγκρισε.

''Ναι Άννα-σαν…'' είπε ο Τσούνα χωρίς να σχολιάσει. ''Μετά αν μπορείς δώσε αυτό το γράμμα στον Χίμπαρι-σαν.'' Είπε και της έδωσε ένα φάκελο κλεισμένο με βουλοκέρι με το σήμα της οικογένειας. Η Άννα το κοίταξε χωρίς να πει τίποτα και το έβαλε στην τσέπη της. Μαφιόζικα μυστικά προφανώς…

Το βραδινό τραπέζι των Βόνγκολα ήταν ένα πανηγύρι. Τα κορίτσια είχα ετοιμάσει ολόκληρο μπουφέ. Ο Λάμπο για κάποιο λόγο της έδινε το φαγητό του τρέμοντας. Γνώρισε και την Ι-πιν που για κάποιο λόγο ήταν σίγουρη ότι την είχε ξαναδεί κάπου.

Μετά από ώρες γέλιου, κεφιού και φαγητοπόλεμου αποφάσισε πως ήταν ώρα να φύγει. Οι Βόνγκολα την καληνύχτισαν και τα κορίτσια την προσκάλεσαν να έρθει ξανά όποτε ήθελε. Φυσικά και θα ερχόταν με την πρώτη ευκαιρία!

''Που ήσουν;'' Ήταν η πρώτη κουβέντα που της είπε ο Χίμπαρι όταν την είδε να μπαίνει στο Ίδρυμα με ρούχα γεμάτα σάλτσες και λάδια.

''Με είδες να μπαίνω από την είσοδο έτσι;'' Τον ρώτησε ειρωνικά. Που αλλού μπορεί να ήταν; Ο άντρας την κοίταξε εξίσου ειρωνικά.

''Εννοώ τι έκανες εκεί;''

''Γιατί δεν το είπες έτσι από την αρχή! Πήγα να φάω… και να τους δώσω τα δαχτυλίδια τους!'' είπε αποφεύγοντας να τον κοιτάξει.

''Μην πηγαίνεις στους Βόνγκολα χωρίς λόγο. Δεν έχουμε σχέση με αυτούς.'' Της είπε ενοχλημένος. Το αγρίμι του άφηνε το Ίδρυμα για να πάει όπου έχει φαγητό…

''Εσύ φταις…'' του πέταξε.

''Χν.

''Μην κάνεις αυτό, μην κάνεις το άλλο. Μην φας, μην κοιμηθείς, μην με ακουμπάς. Μη. Μη. Μη…'' άρχισε να γκρινιάζει. ''Οι Βόνγκολα είναι πιο καλοί!''

''Αν σου αρέσουν τόσο πήγαινε σε αυτούς.'' Της είπε εκνευρισμένος και πήγε να γυρίσει στο δωμάτιο του.

''Και ο Γιαμαμότο δεν έχει πρόβλημα να κυκλοφορεί χωρίς μπλούζα για να βλέπω!''

Ο Χίμπαρι επί τόπου σταμάτησε. Τι άλλο έκανε το αγρίμι εκτός από το να φάει;

''Είπες ψέματα όταν είπες ότι δεν μπορώ να τα κάνω αυτά με κανέναν!'' τον κατηγόρησε.

Ο Χίμπαρι γύρισε να την κοιτάξει. Τι έκανε το αγρίμι με τον Γιαμαμότο Τακέσι;

''Δεν είσαι το πρώτο αγόρι φίλος μου πια!'' ολοκλήρωσε και κλειδώθηκε στο δωμάτιο της αφήνοντας τον Χίμπαρι στήλη άλατος στον διάδρομο.

Ίσως έπρεπε να πάει και αυτός μια βόλτα από τους Βόνγκολα και να τους κάνει να καταλάβουν ότι δεν πρέπει να αγγίζουν τα μέλη του Ιδρύματος…

Η πόρτα ξεκλείδωσε χαλώντας την ηρωική έξοδο της Άννας.

''Ξέχασα να σου δώσω αυτό!'' είπε και κοπάνισε το γράμμα στο στήθος του πριν επιστρέψει στο δωμάτιο της κοπανώντας τα πόδια της σε κάθε της βήμα.

Ο Χίμπαρι αγριοκοίταξε την κλειστή πόρτα και έσκισε με μίσος τον φάκελο προχωρώντας στην ανάγνωση του γράμματος με εκνευρισμό. Καθώς το διάβαζε η έκφραση του γινόταν πιο ουδέτερη και στο τέλος σοβαρή. Όταν το τέλειωσε το τσαλάκωσε και του έβαλε φωτιά.

Ήταν καιρός να φύγουν…


End file.
